Out of the Loop
by RubyLadybug
Summary: Waking up almost a year back in time was not what either of them expected when they died, and being given a real second chance seems too good to hope for.
1. Before

_AN: I've been thinking about this story for a while, but I wasn't really planning on publishing it. Then the finale happened. I ended up changing the initial MacGuffin and added to some of the plot to better fit with what happened, but a lot of the characters' thoughts and perspectives were kept the same, so if they seem slightly off now, please let me know. _

_I don't have a beta right now, and I'm American so if there are grammar and spelling mistakes or Americanisms please let me know that as well. I'd be very grateful for the help. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits, DC Comics or The Shadow. _

**Out of the Loop**

The end isn't her life flashing before her eyes or a white tunnel. It's her brain yell shit, he's going to do it. He's going to break his promise and go back. He's going to trade the rest of his life so she could have a few more months. So that he could have a few months with her. She wants to yell at him. To tell him screw you and your self sacrifice hero shit. I'd rather you lived. But all that comes out is a gurgle. She watches as the light goes out of his eyes along with hers. Her body feels cold and numb. But when the blackness is about to come, she suddenly feels a sharp burning pain in her gut. Like a hook through her belly. Followed by a tug.

OOO

When the burning fades and world stops spinning around him, everything is wrong. The time, the place, even him. He feels like a snake stuck inside a skin he has long outgrown. And, he's alive.

He unconsciously reaches up and undoes the top button that seems to choke him, but before he can really breathe someone slams into him at full speed and he's sent sprawling. When he pushes himself up on elbows and looks up he's surprised to see Curtis, looking back at him with a shocked express as he runs in the opposite direction. The man that toppled him takes off again, after Curtis, and Simon's first instinct is to reach forward to trip him. Instead he finds himself on the floor again, feeling as if his brain doesn't quite connect to his body. He's not used to being so clumsy or gangly anymore. He pushes himself up again, slowly. Curtis and the man are now long gone, and he decides to move out of the flow of traffic to figure out what is going on.

He's in a club. Curtis was here. It's familiar. As he looks around at the crowd, his eyes catch on a familiar blonde head. Matt. This is the night he tried to burn down Matt's house. Maybe he was wrong about being alive. Maybe they'd been wrong about an afterlife. He's always said that his worst nightmare would be losing Alisha, or going back to his old life. He shouldn't be surprised that it's also his hell.

He's surprised when he can leave. He hurries out the door, afraid he'll be compelled to go back. To bring Matt a beer and be told he was texted by mistake. To make the best mistake of his life and watch as he finally has everything only to lose it all again.

When he reaches the stairwell his stomach begins to roll as a memory hits him. This place, a girl and him. He had been very very drunk, and not particularly planning what he might do next that night, but that doesn't stop him from feeling sick at what he had done. If he saw someone trying to do that to a girl now, he'd probably slam them against the stairwell's cement brick wall. That was one part of becoming the man in the mask he hadn't been able to explain to Alisha. It was about her, of course, always, but before it was all about her and them, and becoming the suicidal version of booster gold, it was also about all the mistakes he'd made. About maybe making up for a few of them, even if he knows he never really can. About using the darkness inside him for something good. Like Lamont Cranston. He knows what evil lurks in the heart of men because he has seen that evil in his own heart. They had even had the same power for a while.

But there's no one to hit in the hallway. Just him and his memories and he ends up sprinting down the rest of the stairs, only stopping when he's gasping for breath, in the parking structure at the bottom. He had forgotten how much of a difference the new muscles and months of training had made.

He's still trying to catch his breath when he sees another familiar figure walking down the rows of cars but doesn't call out. He's gotten used to silently watching the past versions of his friends over the last few weeks and if he's right about the date, this Nathan doesn't know him. This Nathan doesn't know that in less than a year he'll be his best friends and a few months after that he'll be driving off into the sunset for the happily ever after Simon can't have.

Simon still almost follows him. Nathan tends to need looking after, but Simon realizes that he had to have made it through tonight intact, or they wouldn't have met each other to begin with. It would be ironic if this is the night Nathan gets arrested as well. They've all made bets as to what he really did, and while Simon doesn't think he could claim the pot from the afterlife or wherever he is, he would still like to know how close they had all gotten.

Simon eventually makes his way to the flat. It's not a flat yet, through, just an empty dirty space. He contemplates staying there anyway before realizing that he probably still has a room waiting for him at his parents' house. He might as well rest comfortably before, whatever he was pulled here for happens.

When he gets there, he half to find his younger self in the bed, or be woken up by him in the night. Instead he tosses and turns in the too empty space until morning, then has toast with his sister for breakfast. When he wakes up for a full week in this old time, in his old bed and in his old body he realizes that he probably isn't going to yanked out, or wake up in a more conventional afterlife. He also realizes that that means he should probably make sure to get himself into community service, and get some weights.

OOO

His training this time is oddly inverse from before. Then he had honed his body before trying to learn to actual jump off buildings. Now he knows exactly how much strength he has to put behind each jump, when he should grab or flip, but his legs don't quite move the way he expects yet and his arms fail him when he reaches. He gets as many scrapes and bruises as he did the first time at the start, but muscles are quicker to shape and reform then the brain, it seems and he's surprise to find he's close to where he was by the time he about to start his community service with the others. It's a relief since he's not entirely sure what he'll need to do. There's only one of him now and unless there's a future future version of him out there waiting to bail out the gang, he's going to at least try to find different ways to save them.

The truth is that he enjoys it. Not the injuries or the long exhausting days at the beginning, but later, once he starts to hit his stride, he likes it. He's always wanted to learn parkour, he just never thought he could. Once he knew he had to, it became a chore. But as time went on, and he slowly became almost good at it, he began to remember why he had wanted to learn in the first place. It really did start to feel like flying.

He's not entirely convinced he's not just here to watch helplessly as time repeats again. Getting an actual second chance still seems like a reach even all these months later. But if he really was in hell, he wouldn't be able to feel like that, would he? If he were in Hell, then Alisha wouldn't be here, out of reach but alive.

OOO

He doesn't regret coming back. Not when he got to touch Alisha again. Not when the alternative is not coming back, and having everything he did disappear. When at best it would create a new world in which most of his friends are hurt or killed; where he never falls in love and no one ever loved him. And at worst it would begin to unravel reality itself. But that doesn't mean he didn't start to resent it, especially towards the end of his time in the past, after he began to realize exactly how his much his grief may have clouded his judgment. He's begun to wonder if he could have just told his younger self how to become the hero he needed to be. He wonders if he could have found a way to convince himself to come back without Alisha dying; deep down he knows it would be useless. He knows himself, and he knows he would never have left Alisha if she was alive, but he's begun to wish they could have a happy ending.

OOO

Her old bed is too big. It never used to be, but now, she finds herself reaching out and hating the emptiness on the other side. It's kind of pathetic really. She's only been here a few days. She can't count the number of times she's picked up the phone to call Simon. If it isn't her Simon she'll freak him the hell out. If it is, that means he died too. It's like that cat in a box Kelly joked about after she had drawn the straw to kill Mr. Miggles. The box is going to have to open soon anyway. She starts her community service again in less than a week and he'll either be there or not and he'll be him or not. She'll wait, if it's not. Until he's ready. She may not be patient, but the only thing she's ever been willing to wait for was Simon. And if it is, she's going to slap him for getting himself killed. Then she's going to kiss him senseless.

OOO

She finds herself unconciously wandering near his old house. Even though she should expect it, she's still surprised when she sees him.

"Simon?" He freezes at the words and turns stiffly towards her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Alisha?" His voice is laced with astonishment and disbelief. He looks at her that _he_ looked at her and the sudden realization of what that means causes anger she hadn't realized she felt to bubble up.

"You knew I was going to die." She spit towards him as soon as he's close enough that she doesn't have to yell. "You knew I was going to die, the whole time you were with me in the past but you didn't tell me." She crosses her arms across her chest and stairs at him, daring him to respond. After a moment he seems to push past his shock and choke out one word.

"Yes."

OOO

He's never been very good at lying, especially not to Alisha. He's only ever been able to manage it twice. Once when he hid the suit and once when she asked whether she was going to die. The later one wasn't even exactly a lie. He had only been able to form the words because he told himself that, from his perspective, he wasn't going to let that happen. He already had.

When Alisha finds him it's no different. He ushers them up to his room, and as soon as he's closed the door everything that he's been keeping inside, all the thought he's brooded over for the last few months tumble out along with the parts of their story she's yet to learn. When he's finished they're both sitting on the floor beside his bed, with their knees pulled up to their chests.

"I want to be so angry at you right now." She finally says without turning towards him. "Shit." She rested her head in her hands. "We're so messed up." He watched her for a moment, barely able to keep himself from resting his hand on her back. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up, letting out a choked chuckle.

"The funny thing is, this just show we're messed up in the same way."

"Alisha." He started, only for her to cut him off before he could offer her any argument.

"I couldn't let go either. I knew that loving me would get you killed, but I wanted us to be in love so badly I didn't care."

"Because I got you to fall in love with me." He finally said. "Because I tricked you. I let you believe I saved you." He may not have admitted it to himself, but it was true, and admitting it was better than allowing Alisha to place any blame on herself.

"Right, so me thinking I'd walk away and you'd be the only one to die, that's better?" She countered, shaking her head. "If you tricked me, so did I. I got you to love me first."

"You didn't trick me. You told me what would happen." He reminded her. "And you didn't believe in the loop." He pointed out.

"I told myself that I didn't, after I fell in love with who you were then, but I knew you. Deep down I knew, but I missed you too much to care." She said quietly, before she finally turn to look at him.

"You should have told me." She stated. "You should have trusted me." He stares at her a moment. He's not sure what exactly his omission had to do with trust. He still nodded. She didn't clarify.

"Are you going to try to repeat the timeline this time?" She finally asked.

"No. You already know everything. They'd be no point." He stated truthfully. She nodded. Then, to his surprise she reached out, and took his hand.

"If you go and get yourself killed again, I'm going to track down the guy with the resurrection power and have him make you into a zombie just so I can bash you head in." When he tried to speak, she brought her free hand up to warn him to let her finish. "And if you lie to, manipulate or cheat on me again, I'll kill you, then bring you back to bash your head in."

"I'll hand you the bat." He tells her. Alisha gave a small snort and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will." They sat there a moment quietly before he inched himself toward her, and wrapped his arm around her. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he finally let himself believe that he might be forgiven. It was the first time, he realizes, they've ever sat together as equals. The first time one of them didn't know more than the other. She's the one that finally breaks the silence.

"So, what happens now?"

OOO

He tracks down Rachel. He's a murderer several times over, but he's never actually wanted to kill someone until he sees her, walking home. But he knows he can't. They finally seem to have broken out of their time loop, and he's not chancing Rachel seeking revenge again.

He follows her home and waits until she's unlocked the door before he moves into the open and slides up behind her. He almost feels a twinge of guilt as he injects her with the sedative, until he remembers what she's capable of. He carries her to her room, and lays her on her bed, then leaves. He yanks out the phones out as he goes and turns off the electricity to the house so her alarm won't go off. It took some research, but he's been careful with the dosage. She should wake up about an hour after the storm ends.

OOO

She had heard the story a thousand times from her mother. Romeo and Juliet with less family feuds and more time-travel and superpowers. She used to agree with her that it was dead romantic. Then her best friend got her power, and she realized it wasn't just a story. It was her parents' friends. Two people stuck forever because they wouldn't let go of each other. She became a bit obsessed, really, but then, there's a reason they keep making movies about Romeo and Juliet isn't there? No one said anything, but she thinks that might be why she got the power she did. It's not like the original wave of powers. Most of them, the second generation, wake up one morning and along with all the other shit that goes with puberty they're suddenly shooting lighting out of their hands or something. Sometimes it's about who they are but it's usually something like their parents had. Even if their parents gave theirs away. That's another way they're different. So far, no one's been able to take their powers.

It's because they're different that she was able to do what she wanted. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to grab Mr. Masked Avenger. Her brother, who's the second smartest person she knows, tried to explain it with viruses and locks but the way she sees it is that their powers are just a bit off from what the storm gave people. Like how a different versions of the same book have passages at different page numbers. They don't fit the same way. So immunity from storm powers won't stop hers. At least, that was what she had guessed before she got the chance to actually try it. She should probably tell her parents that she pulled her friends into another timeline. She has a feeling that might count as "abusing her power" given that no one technically gave her permission. She's also pretty sure they're not going to mind.

XXX

_AN2: In case you wanted to know:_

_Lamont Cranston is the alter ego of The Shadow, the hero of a number of 1930s and 40s Pulp Novel and a Radio show. His power was the ability to "cloud men's minds" effectively altering people perspectives so that they would perceive him as being invisible. While he had a number of convoluted origins in the novels and on the radio, the 1994 movie version of the character had a dark past which he was attempting to atone for through his action as The Shadow._

_Booster Gold is a time-traveling superhero who, prior to the most recent reboot, was in charge of maintaining the integrity of the DC Universe's timeline. There, of course, a tragic aspect to his story in that not only does he sometimes have to allow people to die, but he repeatedly goes back in time to help out or protect past versions of his friends, but the one point in time he wants to change, the murder of his best friend Ted Kord, he can't. When he attempts to, it initiates what is more or less an apocalypse and Ted ends up stealing Booster's time-machine and sending himself back in time to be killed in order to set things right. _


	2. Week One: Day One

_Once again, this has only been edited by me. If you see something you think should be corrected, please let me know. Any feedback, in fact, would be wonderful. Thank you. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits._

**Week 1**

**Day 1**

He had been worried that when he stepped back into the community center, he'd smell blood and feel the weight of Alisha's body in his arms again. Luckily the good memories seemed to have crowded out the bad. In fact, standing in the locker room surrounded by Curtis, Nathan, Kelly and Alisha, was the first time in months he felt he belonged anywhere, outside of when he was lying in Alisha's arms.

The girls changed first, then stayed to fix their hair and make-up while the four of them dressed. The first time he'd been so shy he'd snuck off to the bathroom with his boiler suit and only returned to the locker room to straighten up; making a show of fixing his collar and pressing down his hair in hopes no would notice he hadn't been there before. This time he saw Alisha send him a smirk in the mirror as he pulls up the jumpsuit and really doesn't care who else is watching.

"I don't think you should be wearing a cap." She was speaking to Gary, but she was looking at him. Challenging him. He doubted she particularly cared about Gary, at least not any more than any other random person, but that wasn't the point. Gary was the first person they knew who was more or less killed because of the storm. He was the first person they could see saved by altering the timeline. She was reminding Simon that she wasn't going to sit on her hands and let fate use her as a puppet again. She was challenging him to stop her. Testing him to see if he was willing to live up to his promise. And testing fate to see whether they really were able to change the timeline.

"Why? Does it clash with his handbag?" Nathan joked. Gary stepped towards him, spitting out a list of anatomically impossible acts of violence as he approached. Simon subtly stepped between the two boys.

"We're probably going to be painting today." He said calmly "None of us should wear anything we wouldn't want to get stained." Gary glared and spat out another few insults, but moved back towards his locker. A few minutes later, when Gary came out of the locker room without his cap, both Simon and Alisha shot each other a smirk.

OOO

She had grabbed the farthest of the three benches to paint along with Simon, leaving Curtis to deal with Gary as he surly slathering the closest bench with paint while Nathan unsuccessfully attempted to flirt with Kelly in the middle.

"So, Mr. Know-it-all, how did you know we were going to painting today?" Nathan asked turning towards them. "Did you suck it out of the probation worker?" He teased, before pretending to lick his paintbrush. Simon sent him one of the faces he'd had to perfect after being friends with both Nathan and Rudy.

"Do you really think if I did that, I'd still have to do the painting?" Alisha let out a chuckle. So did the others minus Nathan. She had forgotten that. Simon was more than capable of standing up for himself, but most of the time over the last few month he didn't bother. Rudy usually did a good enough job of embarrassing himself. But Nathan he actually seemed to like to tease back and forth with, for some reason. Or maybe this was just another side he'd grown since she'd died. She remembered he'd teased her back when she had accused him of sniffing her knickers.

"I know people who have gotten community service before." Simon then calmly told Nathan after the laughter had tittered out. She let out a snort. That was one of putting it.

"Well," Nathan said, backing off slightly. "I guess that takes care of the question of whether or not you're a repeat offender." He said then turned back towards Kelly. Someday someone really should let Nathan know that making fun of a girl wasn't going to help him get any. She wasn't, of course. She didn't particularly want Nathan to have a better chance.

Once they had gone back to painting, Alisha leaned forward toward Simon, close enough that she could speak without the others being able to hear.

"Do you have the phone ready?" Simon gave a nod. They hadn't been sure what to do about Tony. His death had bonded their little group the first time around, but it had also created a lot of problem. Plus, he was still a person, with a fiancé, and if there was one thing Alisha had become a bit of sucker for, it was a love story. Even if one of the people involved was a boyfriend snatching old hag.

"I'll send the message." Simon told her as his eyes drifted up towards the sky. They had decided to send Tony a text, from one of those single use phones, telling him he had to get back to the community center immediately. The plan was that he'd be safely inside and they be firming outside when the lighting hit.

"What's going on with this weather?" Nathan asked a couple of minutes later; looking up Alisha could see the storm rolling in before hearing a voice behind them.

"So you're all still in one piece?" Alisha looked over to see Tony most definitely not back at the community center. When she glanced over, Simon gave her an equally confused shrug, then a grimace.

"He must of have kept his phone in his car." He ground out, obviously frustrated with himself.

Before she could think of anything else to do, Tony's attempts at motivating them were drowned out by the sound of metal and glass crunching as a giant hail stone crashed into his car. Simon pulled out his phone.

"A little late for that." She hurriedly whispered.

"I want to film the storm. Maybe it might be useful later." He told her lowly.

"That's my car." Tony exclaimed in the background, before another explosion, this time of water and ice, came from an impact in the lake behind them. Simon moved closer to her, placing himself between her and dumpster just as the third volley of hail into the bin sent up a third wave of debris.

Tony yelled for them to move, and they all took off. Simon kept by her, trying to shield her with one hand as he attempted to document the event that had changed their lives forever with the other. He was watching the other too, she noticed, during the few second she wasn't just thinking run, run, run. He was making sure that something they did didn't lead them to tripping or falling behind and getting hurt. He could be closer to the front she knew. By now he was probably in better shape than any of them, except Curtis. But whoever he had started out as, her Simon had grown into a hero, or at least as close as anyone like them could be. He might not have been willing to possibly trade the lives of their friends, and their time together to try to buy her more time, but protecting her and their gang still had become second nature to him. Even if it was just from getting cut up by ice shards.

When they got to the door everyone was shouting and screaming at Tony as he struggled with the keys. She didn't yell at him this time, but Gary more than made up for it with his description of what he would do to the probation worker if he didn't hurry up. Simon moved slightly away from her making sure they weren't touching. Tony turned around to yell at Gary just as the lightning hit, sending all of them rocketing backwards into the cement. When she opened her eyes again, everything hurt.

"I feel really weird." Kelly announced. Alisha felt Simon grab her hand.

"That would be the lightning." She heard Curtis answer Kelly in the background.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked. It was sort of sweet that he looked so concerned, despite knowing she was going to be fine. She nodded, then tensed, pulling her hand back quickly before reaching out, tentatively again. His shifted first from hurt to understanding. When she touched his hand, there was not pull, his veins didn't rise to the surface and no words were forced out of his mouth. She breathed out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

OOO

Kelly felt really weird. Not just the tingling and ringing in her ears from the lightning or the bruises on her back. Her head felt funny. Like it was too full and someone was trying to push in at the same time. She tried to ignore it as she brushed her hair back. It was probably from the lighting, right? Its not like that's normal.

"I wonder if it too soon to have her meet Seth." She heard the other girl say. Only it was weird. Like an echo.

"Who's Seth?" She asked, turning around. The girl froze. She looked shock and kind of worried.

"I didn't say anything." She said quickly, then closed her locker and hurried out of the room. What was her problem?

OOO

Simon leaned back against the wall and absently played with his phone, while he waited for Alisha. They had messed up with Tony. To be honest, he had a sick feeling there were still certain things they'd never be able to change, as much as Alisha wanted to. He had had to come to accept that when he went back. At first, he had thought he might be able to change something. He had tried, over and over to think of a way, but when his own logic didn't lead to catastrophe his power supplied a premonition of it. It always ended with either Alisha dying sooner, or their friends, and more than a few times a zombie apocalypse, the world's youth being brainwashed or the timeline simply collapsing. The twisting turning nature of his own life had made their timeline like a complicated Jenga tower, with the world as they knew it resting on top. One wrong move and it all fell down. But here, since they had managed to travel back without it being contingent on a future event, he hoped the foundations would be a more solid.

It had been easier, in way through, when he went back. Not easy. It wasn't easy planning his movements down to the second, or taking shrapnel from an exploding car, or kissing Alisha knowing it was the last time before he was going to die. That she was going to die. But he had known what to expect, mostly. Alisha had never actually told him much about her relationship with the older him. He knew exactly when he saved her, and that they had apparently had great sex, but not when and why she had fallen for him. He suspects she hadn't wanted him to be any more jealous than he already acted. Now he was grateful. That was the only time during those few weeks that he felt like he wasn't simply reading a script. That he was getting to make new memories and experience that part of being them for the first time too.

The rest, through, every time he saved her, and what she knew of when he saved the others he knew in excruciating detail. He knew exactly where he was suppose to be, what he was suppose to do and what the outcome would be. It was easier to feel like a superhero when you knew exactly what was going to happen. Now he felt like he was flying blind. And while being free to change thing, to possible get that happy ending, was wonderful, it also made him worry. He had already seen a world where all of his friends other than Alisha had lived. It something happened to them here, it would be on him.

"Where are the others?" Simon slipped his phone away and turned towards Alisha, who had apparently walked out of the locker room while he was lost in thought. She looked slightly tense.

"Gary stormed off right after we changed the other followed." He said, pushing off the wall towards her. "Is something wrong?" Alisha shook her head with slightly self deprecating smiled and pulled him into a slow kiss. They had decided it would be easier to allow the others, and anyone else that might care, to think they had met through community service. But that meant they had had to act as if they had just met today. Truthfully he suspected they hadn't been very successful, and it was almost painful to be so close to Alisha after so long and have to pretend like that.

"I just forgot about Kelly's power."

"Did she hear something?" He asked. Alisha shook her head.

"Nothing important. Do you want to go for a drink?" she asked. He nodded.

"I was waiting to make sure Kelly left alright." She nodded then, and slide to stand beside him along the wall.

A few minutes later Kelly walked out. She glanced at the two of them questioningly.

"The others have already left." Alisha said helpfully. Kelly looked at the two of them a moment, then shrugged and left. Once the doors had closed, Simon rapped his arm around Alisha and pulled her close, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, as they walked out.

OOO

They lay wrapped up together in her bed, as she traced her fingers downs Simon's chest. He looked more or less how she remembered him, her last time with him. It worried her. While they couldn't touch during the first part of their relationship, or at least his first part, there had been plenty of looking. She had seen as he built up and carved out the ridges and valleys of muscles on his chest, watched the swelling curves of his biceps. She knew how much hard work it had taken. She knew how much time it had taken.

"When did you get back here?" she asked quietly.

"The night I was supposed to try to burn down Matt's house." He told her, his fingers running slowing up and down her arm. Frank, earnest, perhaps a bit blunt. He said it as a statement even through she knew it was something that hadn't been pleasant for him. Simon had never been very talkative, but he had been growing more so, the longer they were together. Now he had grown quiet again, through in a different way. Calm, and serious instead of shy. She wished she could blame the change on the time he had spent here, that she could explain it as being a sort of reversion because he was cut off from his friends, from her. She knew he had to have been hard. Being here for months. Not knowing whether he was going to find her again. Being thrust back into an old life he had hated, without the lifelines he had grown to rely on. If it was, then she knew she'd be able to fix it, in time.

But she remembered the way he spoke when she first met him as his future self, and now she could recognize that it was the weight of her death that had made him so somber, even when the younger her had been resting in his arms. She could only hope that once the reality of this second chance set in, he would get that spark back.

Reaching up she pulled herself even closer to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. Touch had become a big part of the way they connected after she had gotten rid of her power. It been a big part before too, with his older self, but she had assumed that had had a lot to do with the fact he had been the only one who could touch her, and because he knew how much it meant to her. That was partially true she knew now. He had all but admitted it when he admitted he had been trying to get her to love him. But later, later for her at least, when they had gotten together, touch become the way comforted and communicated with each other. It was something they both needed and had never gotten enough of. Simon might not have had months without any kind of touch the way she had, but she was almost certain that before he had gotten community service, he had had years when his sister was the only person to ever to touch him with affection, rather than to bully or torment him.

Simon shifted slighted, planting a kiss on her forehead. They needed to talk more, about what had happened before she got here and about what they were planning on doing now. But right now, for the first time, they had plenty of time to do it. As long as someone new didn't try to kill them tomorrow.


	3. Week One: Day Two

_Once again, any kind of feedback would be appreciated. This chapter has more dialogue, more interaction with the other characters and more changes than the last one, so if something strikes you as off or out of character, please let me know. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week One**

**Day Two**

"Alisha." Simon whispered. He didn't really want to wake her, but he knew she'd be far more upset if she woke up without him there. Reaching out gently he ran a hand over her curls. She made a cute little sound and blinked awake at him.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Early, but I need to go back to my parents' for clothes and I wanted to go for a run before community service." He explained, slightly apologetically.

"You know must people's idea of a run doesn't involve jumping off of buildings." She told him. It was more fond than reproachful, and he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

"Alisha," he started, preparing to explain his motivations when she cut him off.

"Go on then. I was going to suggest we get a bit of exercise and a shower together, but I guess I'll just catch up on my sleep." She said, closing her eyes and curling up under the covers with a small smirk. Simon hesitated a moment when he got to her window, but he really did need to change. When he looked back it seemed like Alisha had already begun to dose off again, anyway. So, shaking his head, he opened the window and jumped out.

OOO

Alisha was already leaning against the outside of the community center talking, or at least attempting to talk to Kelly when he arrived. "I'm Going to Kill You" was written in giant red letter across the wall of behind her. He wasn't surprised, but he still was a bit disappointed. Curtis walked up to them staring in disbelief at the letters.

"This is a joke. Did one of you do this?" Curtis asked, looking around at their little group.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Kelly told him indignantly.

"I'll tell you who did, it's that Banksy prick." Nathan joked as he came up behind them. "There's hidden meaning. It's like that monkey policeman with the banana and the Tesco bag."

"I'm actually a bit surprised you know who Banksy is." Simon found himself wondering aloud, given all he knew about Nathan. Nathan let out a scoff of mock indignation.

"I'll have you know I'm a very worldly. That's what the discovery channel is for. Well, that and the half naked chicks."

"I don't think that's the discovery channel." Alisha told him, with a raised brow as Gary finally walked up to them.

"What's this bullshit?" He grumbled, glaring at the wall.

"You're really quite the poet aren't you?" Nathan said, turning his attention to the newcomer.

"Do you want me to mash you up?" Gary said, advancing slightly on him. Simon was about to move between the two, again, when Tony arrived and announced it was time for them to get changed. And then promptly took all their phones, again, once Gary's went off.

OOO

He and Alisha had tried, a bit, to find out what they're new powers were last night, but had gotten distracted rather quickly. That was another thing he realized he should do when he picked up his clothes this morning. He doubted he would have gained invisibility. He wasn't that boy anymore. But if he had he knew it was unlikely he'd be able to trigger it for the first time when he was laying in Alisha's bed. He hadn't been able to at home either, or to trigger any other power during the attempt. That meant that both he and Alisha didn't know what they might have to work with when Tony finally attacked.

Simon dipped the brush back into the bucket and started scrubbing at the wall with practiced swipes. Alisha was on his other side, halfheartedly working on the first part of the same letter. If there was one skill they had all learned thanks to community service, it was how to clean off graffiti. Glancing down the line of the wall, he studied the others. Specifically, he studied Gary. The reality was Simon had never gotten to know the boy well enough to be able to judge even whether he was acting strangely today or not, let alone know what flaw or desire the storm might have twisted to form his power. That meant that they now had three unknowns they were going to be dealing with today, in addition to everything else.

OOO

"You know, after the storm, did any of yous feel like dead weird?" Kelly asked cautiously. Alisha kept her eyes on the wall, in a rather useless attempt not to think anything she wouldn't want Kelly to overhear. She had forgotten Kelly's power yesterday. She had gotten used to not have to watch herself. She knew that, right now, Kelly couldn't really control it and the only thing she might hear would be something about herself. But trying not to think about Kelly was a bit like that game you play as kids where to tell someone not to think about elephants. And the very fact that she was following this line of thought, pretty much meant she was failing. Luckily Kelly seemed to be concentrating on Nathan. Or was until Kelly's face twisted into a disgusted grimace and she stormed over, past Nathan, and shoved Gary.

"What the hell does that mean?"She yelled.

"Don't touch me you freak." Gary seethed, shoving Kelly back. Simon shot Alisha a worried glance, the shucked off his gloves and moved to separate the two. When Gary grabbed Kelly, she let out a unexpected scream. Simon grabbed her, while Curtis pulled Gary back. As soon as they were pulled apart, Gary swallowed, and shot a glob of spit at Kelly. His aim, however, wasn't very good, and instead it landed on Nathan. Nathan let out a shriek. Not a scream like, he was grossed out, or he was fooling around or even one of his pretending to have a fit screams she unfortunately knew the sound of. This was an actual scream of pain. Once he finished scrubbing at the area Gary's saliva had hit with his jumpsuit sleeve she could see why. The place on his neck that had been hit looked like it had been burned by some sort of acid.

Curtis let go of Gary in shock as they all stared at the burn for a moment. Looking at Kelly, Alisha noticed that the area where Gary had touched her looked like something had just begun to eat away at the fabric. Gary's jumpsuit had holes too, she saw now, in all the places that where he sweat. And he was starting to sweat a lot. Nathan, inevitably, broke the shocked silence.

"You're really are freak aren't you." He told Gary. Alisha saw Gary's face twist in anger, and then into a wicked smile.

He ran towards Nathan, with his now dripping hand reach forward. And promptly slammed against an invisible wall that had seemed to spring up a few inches from Nathan's face, knocking him backwards onto the concrete. Glancing up, she saw Simon was standing there, with his hands reflexively reached out, looking almost as confused as the rest of them for a moment.

On the ground Gary started to shake off the effect of his impact with whatever Simon had created.

"Inside." Simon quickly suggested. Curtis, Kelly and Nathan finally seemed to realize that maybe they should move. She saw that Simon kept at the back. The five of them ran towards the front door, but as they turned the corner, they more or less collided with the probation worker.

"Where do you lot think you're going?" He asked.

"Get out of the way." Kelly told him hurriedly. The probation worker grabbed her arm.

"Don't talk to me like that. You can't just walk off whenever you feel like it." He growled. Kelly yanked at her arm a moment, ineffectively. Then she head butted him. They all moved out of the way as the probation worker reeled back accidently backing into Gary, tripping them both. As the two fought to get off each other, the five of them ran back into the community center, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" Nathan yelled once they were relatively safe.

"The storm, the lightening, I don't know, I think it's done something to us." Kelly said frantically. "I've been hearing these voices in my head. It's like I can hear what people are thinking."

"Okay, if you can hear our thoughts, what am I thinking?" Nathan asked. Alisha shook her head in disbelief.

"You're really going to question her after what happened out there."

"Hey, for all I know your all just punking me. Sound a lot more logical than you all getting superpowers."

At that moment the door rattled and they all turned to see a silhouette through the window furiously pounding on the door.

"Alright. So maybe you are telling the truth." Nathan conceded as he stared towards the door.

OOO

They really should have planned this better. He had known that of course. They may not have been expecting Gary to end up a threat, but they had known about Tony. They had both all too easily allowed themselves to get wrapped up in other plans and in other activities last night after their original plan fell through. Neither of them might have said it aloud, but actually planning how to deal with him somehow felt less like self-defense and more like premeditated murder.

"We should leave out the back door." Alisha suggested glancing up towards him. He gave her a small nod, and she started to head out.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan said, following after her along with Kelly and Curtis. He stayed behind them, making sure Tony or Gary didn't come through the locked door, and if they did, they weren't going get a chance to come at them from behind.

Earlier, when Gary had come after Nathan he'd been acting on instinct. But he could recognize that he had created something similar to a force field. He also knew himself enough now to understand what would most likely trigger it. The first time he had been hit by the storm, he had spent most of his life being defined by his invisibility to others. Over the last year, even before Alisha had told him about his fate, his life had begun to revolve around protecting his friends. He also knew wasn't able to control his power yet. It had taken him weeks with invisibility and longer with his others. He wasn't entirely sure it would even activate it instinctively if he was just protecting himself. But he knew that if he was protecting them, and especially if he was protecting Alisha, it most likely would. Which meant that, even without his previous experiences, hi would still be the best choice to watch all of their backs.

"Stop." Curtis suddenly yelled. He looked scared, and a bit frantic. "We can't go out that way. All this. It's already happened once. I opened the backdoor. The guy with the cap. He came through. He threw acid all over you." He said, turning looking towards Kelly. "You were there, screaming on the floor. Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards."

"So you turned back time?" It was Nathan again.

"You just got burned by acid spit and you're doubting this?" Alisha pointed out. Again.

Simon thought a moment. He knew all too well there were only two exists out of the center. If they couldn't go out either of them, they were going to have to find someplace they could hold up until either Gary or Tony calmed down. The smashing sound of breaking glass echoed, quietly, from the locker room. He made a decision.

"This way." He said, running towards the stairwell along with Alisha. "Come on." He said, more forcefully, and between the two of them they managed to herd their friends upwards. He locked the first door, placing a chair underneath the knob, then did the same with the second, pulling several of the piece of the debris that was scattered across the roof in front of the door.

"Oh, the roof. That's a great plan." Nathan told him sardonically.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kelly retorted.

"So what do we do now?" Curtis asked. Simon walked over towards the edge of the roof. He knew he would be able to get down easily enough if he needed to, but not the others. If it came to it, he could go down, and make sure it was safe for the others. But he didn't particular want to either show off that skill yet, or be forced to deal with Tony and Gary in any kind of permanent way.

At the edge he ducked down, slightly he watched as Tony apparently gave up on the front door and circled towards the back. Tony was going to go after Gary, he realized. Objectively he realized it would probably be better to let it play out. Whatever had been done to Gary seemed to have pushed just as much over the edge as Tony. At least that way, he wouldn't have to kill either of them. It still made him feel queasy with guilt through.

"I suppose we could just wait it out." He said, turning back towards the group. All of them but Alisha gave him a disbelieving looking.

"Do you have a better idea?" Alisha shot out. The rest looked slightly abashed.

"Alright then." Curtis finally said, punctuating the decision by sitting down on the roof.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep cleaning." Nathan pointed out.

OOO

Alisha leaned down, resting her head on Simon's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers. She had given up on pretending they didn't know each other. They had been up on the roof for about twenty minutes, she was getting cold and everyone else was getting restless.

"I should go down and check to see what's happened." Simon offered, apparently sensing the mood among the others as well.

"What?" She practically spit out.

"I'm the only one that seems to have a way to protect themselves against Gary." He pointed out, calmly, logically. But she wasn't really willing to be very logical about this point. Not now.

"No." She told him. She had planned to explain. To tell him that even though she knew he could take care of himself, they had just gotten their lives back and she didn't want him to risk his by relying on a power she knew he couldn't really control yet. But before she could, it went black. Just for a moment, like a video that fades in and out between scenes or a long blink. And when opened her eyes again she was in the locker room, staring at a large red brown puddle with white pieces in it. Bones, she realized.

She probably should be more disoriented but the sudden shift in location, but teleportation was at least something she was familiar with. And given what she and Simon had been up to last night, it seemed like she wouldn't be having the same problem with accidentally transporting herself at certain moment that Nikki had. Which meant that making sure she wasn't about to get attacked was a lot more important, then how she had gotten here.

She swallowed down her disgust and walked forward. She wasn't exactly familiar to anatomy, but even she could realize that the two skulls lying there in the quickly congealing liquid meant two people. Tony and Gary had killed each other. Or Tony had killed Gary and been eaten up by the acid he had gotten all over himself doing it. The important thing was that they weren't going to be attacked again today. She took a few steps back and took a breath, reaching her hand out onto one of the lockers to steady herself a moment before heading back up to the roof. And fell through.

She had fallen through the lockers as if there was nothing there. The floor remained solid, but the locker weren't. Pushing herself back onto her feet, she reached out again and found her hand passed through when she tried to touch the bank of lockers on the other side.

Running into the main room she began trying to touch other things, only to have her hand go right through them. That was when the panic set in. To not be able to touch again, that was far more terrifying than the bodies on the floor. She took a few deep breaths, and tried to think. Simon would know what to do. If there was anyone who knew about all this power stuff it was him and it wasn't as if he wouldn't be extremely motivated to fix this. Almost as soon as the thought formed that she needed to see Simon, just as before, in the space of a blink she was back on the roof. Staring at Simon as he held her body. Oh God.

"Oh God, I'm dead."

"Jesus." Nathan shouted, back peddling slightly away from her.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"What is it? Your girlfriend just popped up right there." Nathan gestured towards where she was standing. Curtis, Simon and Kelly all turned, but seemed to look straight through her.

"There's nothing there." Kelly told him.

"She's just unconscious." She heard Simon say quietly. She noticed that his hand had moved to rest near her pulse. He stared out into space a moment. The way he looked when trying to figure something out.

"She's right there." Nathan repeated. Kelly gave him a doubtful look. "Oh, no you don't. You don't get to look at me like I'm crazy after everthing that's happened today."

"Astral projection." Simon said, as if it answered everything.

"How exactly does fake grass relate to the fact that's I can see two of your girlfriend?" Nathan asked.

"Not Astroturf. Astral projection." He said, exasperated. "It's when someone can step outside of their body. Like being able to become a ghost without dying."

"So how do I get back into my body?" She asked, before remembering that he couldn't hear her. She turned towards Nathan. "Ask him." Nathan looked at her as if to say, what in it for me?

"If you don't ask him, I will haunt you until I get back into my body. " When he still didn't move she added. "And sing the song from Titanic non-stop."

"Fine, Jesus, no need to get hostile." He finally said. "She wants to know how to get back into her body." Again Simon thought a moment before he answered.

"Maybe if you concentrated, like." He trailed off, but glanced downward towards his shoes. Right. Like with her old power.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened. She tried to keep calm and focus on what it felt like before, when she put herself in someone else's shoes. Finding them and following their bit of lights down something like a tunnel into their mind. Only this time she concentrated on finding herself.

Suddenly, she woke up with a gasp in Simon's arms. She jumped up so quickly that if Simon's reflexes were a bit slower she would have knocked him over, then pat first herself down, then Simon, making sure she was solid before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Right, so, now that we've dealt with your little sleeping beauty problem, can we maybe deal with the two psycho that were trying to kill us." Nathan said.

"They're dead." Alisha told them.

"How do you know that?" Kelly asked.

"When, left, I went to the locker room. There was a puddle of blood with their bodies, or at least what was left of them. It looked like they had been melted or something."

OOO

Curtis stared down out the mess that had been the probation worker and the guy with the cap.

"Whatever made Gary's saliva and sweat burn must have been in his blood too. Tony must have gotten soaked it all over him when he killed Gary." The shorter of the two other guys still alive said. Like he was an expert or something. As if there were experts on this stuff.

"So is that it then? Do we just leave?" The taller, curly haired guy asked.

"And what do you think will happen when people come looking for them tomorrow. We were the last people to see them alive." The pretty girl, Alisha he thought, pointed out.

"We should call the police." Curtis suggested.

"And tell them what? That she can leave her body, you can turn back time and he spit out acid." The other girl said, pointing down at the puddle. "It doesn't matter what we tell them, they'll say we're lying. They'll say we killed them both and tried to get rid of the bodies. No one's going to believe you, not anymore."

"They won't need to if there are no bodies." The shorter guy said. "Whatever was in Gary's blood didn't eat up the plastic in Tony's credit cards. If we clean up the blood, we can put what's left of them in plastic bags and bury them under the flyover."

"Yeah, yeah. That could work." The taller one added. "And if anyone sees us, we're just a bunch of young offenders helping the community center out with spring cleaning." Curtis stared at the four others. They weren't serious, were they? They were talking about hiding bodies. They hadn't even done anything wrong yet.

"I'll go get some rubber gloves and bags from the storage room." The shorter one said, before heading off down the hall.

"We should go get some rags to clean this up." Alisha told the other girl, steering her away in another direction. Curtis watched them go, realizing that they were absolutely serious. And if he didn't go along with it, it would their word against his.

OOO

Alisha sat at her vanity wiping off the last of her make-up. Chloe had called again, asking her to come to some club. There was a time when she would just be getting ready to go out. Now she was putting on her pajamas and getting ready for bed. The funny thing was, even if all of her old friends probably thought she'd become boring, even with all the superpower shit, she was happier now than she had ever been back then. Looking into the mirror she could see Simon's reflection behind her. He was sitting in her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and reading some sci-fi book whose name she couldn't pronounce. A perfect weird mix of superhero and geek. As if he felt her gaze he looked up from his book.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She turned around and looked at him with a strained smile. On the one hand, they had changed a lot of what happened today. On the other, they still wound up burying the same two bodies under the flyway. It made her worry about what else they wouldn't be able to change. Simon put his book down beside the bed with a concerned look. "Come here." He said gently, gesturing with a nod towards the bed. She stood up and slide under the covers beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close enough to place a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll figure it out." He said, as if it was as simple as that. She hoped he was right.


	4. Week Two

_Thank you to everyone who has written a review. I also wanted to thank djsosonut for their wonderful recommendation of my story on .com. Feedback of any kind really, is my main motivator to get out chapters as quickly as possible. Once again, if anything seems off, please let me know. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week Two**

**Day One **

**(Tuesday)**

"So let me get this straight. You can turn back time. You can hear people's thoughts. You can walk out of your body and you can create some sort of invisible wall," Nathan complained.

"Force field." Simon corrected.

"Whatever. And I, what, see her when she's using her power? How is it that I get the lame power. I mean look at me, clearly I should have been the one to get something off the A-list."

Alisha grab at a piece of litter and thrust it into her bag, reminding herself that killing Nathan wouldn't solve anything. He'd just come back and complain about something else.

"Maybe you can see other spirits as well?" Simon suggested, looking over towards her with an amused smile. "You could go to the graveyard tonight and test it out."

"If I could see ghosts don't you'd think I would have seen those two last week?" Nathan responded.

"Maybe, they have something better to do with their afterlife than listen to you whine." Alisha suggested. She knew she did. She hoped discovering that he had a superpower would have gotten him to whine less. Instead, it seemed the opposite had happened. Now that a full week had passed since the storm, it had finally hit Nathan that their superpowers weren't going to be going away anytime soon. And that, as far as he could tell, he had gotten the bottom of the barrel.

As if this last week wasn't hard enough already. Dealing on a daily basis with a woman who had manipulated her and her boyfriend and very nearly killed her would be horrible in and of itself, but since Sally already suspected them of killing her fiancé, Alisha had to act as unsuspicious as possible. And that meant she couldn't act angry, since Sally, technically, hadn't done the things she was angry at her for yet. She had tried simply to avoid any contact with her so far, but she wasn't sure how long she could even keep that up without looking like she was trying to avoid her.

The only good that seemed to have come of all this was that, between Sally's actions the day she had died and the fact Sally was still alive here, Simon seemed to have let go of most of his guilt over her death.

He'd been focused the last few days on making sure that it would be as hard as possible to link them with Tony's death. The night they had buried the two bodies, they had stayed behind and broken into the office to leave a note. Simon had originally wanted to write out the note, until she had pointed out that none of them could forge Tony's handwriting. Instead they had typed and saved it on the computer, leaving the file open so that Sally would find it first thing when she turned it on.

Simon had also fished Tony's credit card out of the muck they had found in the locker room, and they had decided to wait a few days and use it to book a flight and one of those unlimited euro passes so that, hopefully, the police would think that Tony was still alive. Or think that Gary had killed him and stolen his credit card.

As they headed down to the lower level even Nathan seemed to be getting sick of his own voice, as the mind numbing repetition started to lull them all in a bored silence. They were making their way through the area Simon always said reminded him of a UFO when Curtis of all people broke the quiet.

"What is that?" The odd beige blob, on closer inspection, was actually a naked man. She remembered this. It was Nathan's step-dad, or whatever he called him. Alisha bit back a smirk.

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked. Since even Simon seemed reluctant to actual touch him to check, she let out a slightly frustrated sigh and moved forward, poking him with her claw.

"Hey," she said, poking him slightly harder. "Are you alright?" That did get him stir, but, unfortunately, that only meant he rolled over onto his back, causing the group to collectively groan and take a step back.

"You." Nathan shouted. That finally got the guy to wake-up. When he saw them all looking down out him, he seemed to sort of panic, and clumsily stood and ran through the gate as Nathan yelled at him. Next to her Simon was laughing along with the rest of her and something uncoiled inside of her. He hadn't laughed enough lately.

"Do you want to tell us who that was?" Curtis asked, clearly amused.

"He's my mum's… he lives with my mum." Nathan said looking oddly lost.

"Why's he naked?" Kelly asked

"Maybe he's a werewolf." Simon said. He was wearing one of those half smiles that usually meant he knew something funny that no one else did. He had worn it a lot when she had first met his older self. Unfortunately, she realized somewhat guiltily, she hadn't paid enough attention to him the first time around to know what it was.

"Twat." Nathan said. The name automatically raised her hackles up but Simon just continued to smile in quiet amusement.

"It's what happens in films. You turn into a werewolf, you kill somebody and then you wake up somewhere naked. Like the zoo." By the end he was actually biting his lip a bit, as if to keep from laughing.

"He's not a werewolf, OK. This guy is such a pussy, he needs my mum to open jars for him. I'm sure if he was a werewolf he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself." Nathan reasoned. Which really showed just how twisted their idea of reality had already become.

"What happens if the storm messed him up?" Kelly pointed out.

"That's bollocks." Nathan said.

"You see dead people." She reminded him, slowly, as if explaining it to a child.

"That hasn't been proven yet." Nathan retorted. "And anyway, what are the chances?"

Once the excitement was over, they gradually drifted back into their litter picking quiet. Alisha moved over towards Simon, close enough so that they could talk without the others hear them.

"Alright. What's so funny?" She asked him. He glanced back towards where Nathan was furiously stuffing tiny bit of trash into his bag, before turning back towards her with another one of his half grins.

"Pretty much the only advantage to being the one to drag Nathan out of a bar or club is that he talks when he's drunk. He told me that Jeremy had had this dog he loved when he was a child, and the storm made it so, whenever he thought about him, he would mentally turn into a dog."

"What, he'll just starting thinking he's a dog?" She asked. Simon nodded. She supposed it wasn't really that weird compared to some things they'd run into.

"He's a weredog." Simon added. "Sort of." Suddenly it dawned on her why he was so amused.

"Which is what you guessed before and we all looked at you like you were crazy." Simon gave a slightly nod. She felt a pang of guilt again at that but, as if sensing it, Simon reached over and laced his hand with his and she decided to push it aside. As Simon had once said, now was what was important.

"So," She finally said, "what are the chances we can get a picture of his face when he finds out?" That got another laugh.

OOO

Dancing still wasn't really his strong suit. Alisha would probably say he just needed practice, but he hadn't exactly had an opportunity to do so. Alisha hadn't been as interested in going to clubs and parties since they had gotten together, however you counted that. They had gone to clubs a couple of times with the group, back when they first were dating and couldn't touch. Then Nathan had had a girlfriend and a newborn, and it wasn't that long after he had decided to stay in Vegas that they had gotten another round of community service.

Luckily the senior social didn't really require much skill and at least this time he didn't feel like he was trapped by the surprisingly strong arms of his dance partner. Alisha was dancing as well, seeming to always find the elderly gentleman who was as far away from Sally as possible to make her partner. He had to keep reminding himself that this Sally hadn't done anything wrong yet, and that he hadn't done anything to her. It wasn't entirely working and sometimes when he looked at her he felt an odd mix of guilt and anger punch him in the stomach, but, so far at least, she hadn't seemed to pay any particular attention to him because of it.

Nathan was speaking with a blonde woman by the refreshments. It must be the older woman he ended up with, Simon realized. Simon might not have a lot of experience with being someone's wing man but suspected it probably should include warning a friend he was flirting someone's grandmother. Then again, from what he remembered, this was going to be the only action Nathan had for almost a year before he met Marnie, so maybe it would be better to let him be. Plus, it was Nathan. Not only was he more or less unable to become embarrassed, but if someone didn't occasionally tease him, he probably would be disappointed. If anything, Simon should probably be encouraging the woman to have her last youthful folly with someone who didn't think fisherman's friend was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

OOO

Kelly had thought helping with the old people would at least be better than picking up littler all day. After all she didn't have to wear that jumpsuit and old people were sweet and nice and stuff right? Turned out that old guys' thoughts were just as dirty as all guys. She didn't need to know that her arse reminded someone's grandpa of the nurse he used to do during the war. And she really hadn't wanted to know why her bum was the only part of her he really remembered.

Plus Nathan spent the entire time talking to some blonde. What was up with that? One minute all he can think about is shagging her and the next it's like she didn't even exist. Not that she wanted to shag Nathan or anything, she hadn't even been able to get rid of Lee's ring yet, but it had been nice to be wanted.

And then some dick put a note in Curtis' locker. It was as if they had even done anything wrong. Not really wrong anyway.

Keith at least looked happy to see her when she got home. After she put down her groceries, she sat down and began rubbing him behind the ear in the spot he liked.

"Wish she'd rub lower. I still have the crick in my back from that poodle. She was a right freak."

"Keith." She said with a frustrated sigh. Gross. Like she hadn't already had enough reminders of just how dirty all men were today.

OOO

Alisha felt like goldilocks for even thinking it, but if her bed had felt too big for one person, Simon's bed was definitely too small for two. She had been surprised that he hadn't moved into the flat, until he had explained that he had had to fix it up himself when he had come back, and told her that it hadn't felt worth it to fix it up again if he didn't know if they were going to be living there together. Which was incredibly sweet, especially since it meant this time she was able to ask him to build more closet space. It was also turning out to be incredibly inconvenient since, with everything going on in their lives now, he didn't really have time to work on the flat.

Not that there wasn't a certain naughty thrill to being with Simon in his childhood bedroom, with planet wallpaper still on the walls and his little tank figurine thing by the bed. Knowing that he had spent most of his teen years sitting alone here, afraid he'd never get any girl to look at him and couldn't have even imagined being the man he had become. It was new territory for them, literally. They had already both moved into the flat by the time they could actually touch. But the novelty wore off pretty much as soon as she had woken up stuck between the wall and Simon's rather heavy body.

Shifting slightly, she tried to figure out what had woken her up. It was still fairly early in the evening but she and Simon had taken advantage of his sister spending the afternoon at a friend's and taken a nap afterwards. There was a sound from Simon's computer.

"What's that?" She asked she asked, shaking Simon slightly to wake him up. He blinked groggily at her, and she pointed back toward the computer. "It's making a beeping sound." Simon slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before sitting in front of the screen.

"It's a message from Sally." He said quietly.

"Why are you getting messages from Sally?" There more venom in her voice than she had intended. Simon looked back towards her, but his eyes shifted slightly to the side in the way that usually meant he didn't particularly want to tell her something but at the same time that he had to.

"The first time, Sally went after me for two reasons. She tried to get access to my video collection because she thought I might have some footage of the day Tony died or something else that could be used as evidence." He told her matter of factly. As if it hadn't very nearly destroyed him to have her play him like that. As if he hadn't been carrying around the scars both mentally and physically from it until the day he died. "She tried also to seduce me because she thought I was the one that was the least connected to the group and would be the easiest to manipulate into turning against all of you."

"Which is why you should be accepting her friends request on mate share." She pointed out, slightly frustrated. It was bad enough they had to deal with that woman and the community center. Simon just nodded.

"Yes, but, this time, because we're together I'm not the one that seems like the best target."

"So why is she sending you a message." She slipped out of bed herself, pulling on Simon's discarded shirt before slipping onto his lap to read the message.

"Because I posted a video of the storm." He told her quietly. "I thought that, if she still thought I had footage of that day, it might deflect some of her attention away from whoever she tried to manipulate."

"And who would that be? How do we even know she's going to try to do the same thing?" Simon gave her a strained look.

"She thinks we killed her fiancé." He said simply. And really, when she thought about, that was all that needed to be said, wasn't it.

"Who do you think she'll go after?" She finally asked. Simon hesitated again for a moment before he spoke.

"It was your relationship with Curtis that really brought him into the group." He said before quickly adding. "I'm not saying I think that Curtis will turn on us. But he would be the likely choice."

Alisha took a deep breath. Simon was right, of course. Curtis would be the obvious choice. He'd never really felt like he belonged with the rest of them, even while they were together. Without that connection, she was almost afraid to test his loyalties. She still didn't like the idea of playing along with that woman's game, but using Sally's own manipulation against her did seem kind of appealing.

"Why'd you have to be so rational about this?" Alisha told Simon, mostly teasing. He gave her a small smile. "We're doing this together, no more posting things and making plans without telling me, ok?" She told him. He nodded.

"I'm Sorry. I suppose I've gotten into the habit of making plans alone." He said apologetically. He ran a thumb along her cheek. "I'm still getting used to have someone else helping me. I promise, I won't cut you out again."

"You better not." She told him before turning toward the screen. "So, what should we tell not really shygirl18?"

"We should probably start with hi." He said, wrapping his arms more securely around her waist and leaning down to press a kiss onto the side of her forehead. "And we should also probably try to start getting Curtis more involved with the group as well."

"That we can start on tomorrow."

**Day Two **

**(Wednesday)**

"Here, look." Nathan said, grabbing Simon and shoving the phone into his face. Simon took one glance down at the picture and immediately regretted it.

"Nathan." He grimaced, shoving the phone away, before going back to setting out chairs.

"Look, this guy is living with my mum. We've got to do something."

Nathan had been trying to convince them that his step-dad, or almost step-dad, was dangerous most of the day. Actually he had been trying to convince them since yesterday morning. Simon hadn't remembered exactly what had happened last time; he hadn't been really involved in it, other than Nathan's initial attempt to enlist them to help. He had expected that Nathan would calm down some after a night to think things over, but apparently he had had another run in with the man last night, and was only more agitated.

"So who's with me?" Nathan asked as he finished his latest attempt to gather their support. Alisha glanced towards him, and he shook his head, very slightly. He knew that eventually Nathan and his mother would come to an agreement, so this was one situation where that he and Alisha should just let play out. Alisha actually looked slightly relieved she wouldn't have to help Nathan.

"It's like that, is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life changing shared experience." Nathan said animatedly. "Hmm? Last week? The situation?"He said quietly, before practically yelling. "Burying our probation worker." They all froze for a second, shocked. When no one appeared to be jumping out of the woodwork to accuse them, Alisha turned towards Nathan and angrily whispered.

"Do you want us to get arrest?" Nathan ignored her.

"I can't believe that counts for nothing." He said with just a hint of feigned disgust.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Simon decided to suggest. "Maybe there's a reasonable explanation." Although even as he said it, Simon realized just how unlikely that sounded.

"A reasonable explanation? What kind of reasonable explanation could there be for running around naked and attacking people so he can lick their face?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. It's almost five." Alisha said, nodding towards the clock.

"Right, I say we get change." Kelly announced lifting her hand off of what would be the final chair she would put out that day. As the girls headed towards the locker, he and Curtis finished up with the chairs. Nathan was still looking at his phone as if it would suddenly reveal the evidence he needed to get back into his mother's good graces.

"Curtis, do you have a girlfriend?" Simon asked, once he was sure Nathan wasn't listening.

"Why? Do you need some advice?" Curtis asked cautiously. Simon shook his head.

"No. It's just, none of my or Alisha's friends are really dating anyone. We thought it might be nice to go out with another couple, for a change." Alisha had helped him decide how exactly to broach doing something outside of Community Service with Curtis. Getting Sam involved, if Curtis was dating her in this timeline, seemed the best plan. Curtis however, seemed hesitant. "Unless you're embarrassed to be seen with us?" Simon half teased. Curtis shook his head slightly but his answer was slow, and Simon suspected he was making it up as he went along.

"No, it's just Sam and I don't really get a lot of time together right now, with me being here all day. We kind of like to spend it just the two of us."

"Of course. Believe me I completely understand." Simon said, giving him a slightly forced smile. "But if you ever do want to go for a drink or something, just let us know?"

"Yeah. Sure." Curtis said a bit more enthusiastically. Simon was slightly disappointed that it hadn't been as easy as he had hoped to bring Curtis and Sam more involved with the group, but now he was also curious as to why Curtis seemed so reluctant for them to meet Sam.

OOO

Alisha hesitated a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Simon nodded. Taking a breath she pulled back on the trigger. Simon was peppered with foam darts. He let out a frustrated sigh, screwing his eyes up in aggravation. They had decided they should try to learn how to control their new powers. It wasn't going as well as Simon had hoped, she knew.

"You can do this." She reassured him. "It took you weeks to be able to turn invisible at will, but you did it." She reminded him. He still looked incredibly frustrated.

"And I never learned to really control my precognition. At least not while I was actually seeing the future." He pointed out.

"Look, I may not know all that geeky stuff you do, but I know you, and I saw that Incredibles movie."

"You watched the Incredibles?" He asked, slightly amused.

"That's not a story you want to hear." She told him. Surprisingly that was actually one of the few stories of her pre-ASBO life that was relatively family friendly. It was also one of the stories she had vowed never to speak of aloud. Luckily the only other witness hadn't known how to speak at the time. "The point is, force fields are something that can be learned with practice. And we both know how well you can do at something with a little practice." She told him with a smile. That got her a bit of grin.

"Look, why don't you call it a day for right now and you can try to help me figure out my power. I don't really want to faint in the middle of Sainsbury again because we are wondering what the police think about the probation worker's disappearance." She told him. That seemed to perk him up a little, and he nodded.

"From what I've read," he told her "you should sit and try to relax first. Maybe try the reverse of how you got into your body on the roof, if that makes sense." It didn't precisely, but she supposed she should at least try. She got down on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed across from Simon. It seemed like the position to use. She closed her eyes. Simon reached across and gave her hand a squeeze, and then she tried to concentrate. And concentrate. Then she tried to do the opposite of concentrate. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Did it work?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I think we should maybe just call it a night for both of us." She finally said.

**Day 3 **

**(Thursday)**

The second dance went more or less like the first, except instead of spending half his time flirting with the blonde woman, Nathan simply left halfway through. Afterwards they changed again and went out to pick up litter. They found Nathan smoking under the flyover, claiming he had left because of the music.

"Some old woman was looking for you." Kelly told him. Nathan actually looked uncomfortable, which was odd. He didn't remember Nathan ever really being embarrassed. Then again, he hadn't been very adept at reading people when this had first happened, and this Nathan was only just starting to realize he had feelings for Kelly. Kelly's face suddenly twisted in a mix of shock, horror and, well, more horror.

"You shagged her?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Yeah, nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to." Nathan said, trying to play it off. He wondered why Nathan really thought he could get away with lying when Kelly could read his thoughts. Then again, while Alisha was biting her lip to keep from laughing, Curtis still seemed to think it was a joke.

"I've heard of men who prefer older woman but that does seem a bit extreme." Simon finally said. At that, the laughter Alisha had been holding back finally burst out.

"No." Nathan said. "No!"

"Wait, you're serious. You nailed that old woman? Nah, that is wrong." Curtis said.

"She didn't look like that when we started, OK? You remember that bird Ruth, from Tuesday? Beautiful yeah?" He said, emphasizing the last bit with his hands. "That wrinkly old bint? That's her. It was the storm. It made her young again."

"So now you believe that other people were affected by the storm." Simon decided to point out. Nathan made a face at him, before storming off with Kelly following after him.

**Day 4**

**(Friday)**

Nathan was acting weirdly serious today, which more or less took the fun out of teasing him. That wasn't something she had thought would ever happen. They had spent most of their time cleaning up, stacking up the chairs they had just set out, and sweeping up crumbs from the day before.

"So did you speak with your Mother?" She heard Simon ask Nathan as they were finishing up.

"Yeah, turns out, the storm made him think he was dog." She was surprised to hear Nathan say. "So I figure, at least he's got to be loyal, right?"

"So Simon was right? He was a werewolf." She told Nathan, with a smirk.

"He wasn't a werewolf, Ok. He just thought he was a dog. He didn't grow fur or anything." Nathan retorted.

"Sounds kind of werewolf like to me." Curtis of all people added.

"Fine. He was a were-Jack Russell, maybe. But I'm not equating that man with a wolf. That would just be insulting to the wolves everywhere." Nathan told them, before heading off into the locker room. They had almost finished getting dressed when Nathan apparently, finally opened up his locker.

"You know that note you found in your locker?" She heard him say, nervously. "I think it was talking about the probation worker." Turning around she saw that Sally had stuck a missing person's poster Tony on Nathan's locker door.


	5. Week Three: Day One

_Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who alerted or favorite this story. Feedback of any kind is really the thing that pushes me to write and try to get chapters out as fast as possible. As always constructive criticism is incredibly welcome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week Three**

**Day One**

"Someone thinks we killed him." Kelly stated the obvious. They were all clustered near the back of the locker room where, hopefully, no one would over hear them.

"It must be Sally." Simon suggested.

"Who's Sally?" Curtis found himself asked.

"The probation worker." Simon answered. Curtis wonder how he was so calm? As if their entire lives were hanging in the balance right now.

"Ooh, Sally! Why d'you know her name?" Nathan teased. Prick. Simon shot him exasperated look.

"She told us." He said with a long suffering sigh.

"You're a twat, because Sally didn't show up till the day after we buried the other probation worker." Nathan pointed out. Alisha rolled her eyes.

"Did you see how she looked when she was asking us about him? That's not how you react to a colleague," She drew out the word sarcastically, "going missing. They were together."

"Wait, your saying you think the two probations worker were," Nathan thrust his hip, "together? That's got to be a violation or something." Alisha gave Nathan a disbelieving look.

Curtis found himself watching her as she turned back to finish her make-up, not really able to help himself. Of course the only one of them she seemed to be interested in was Simon. Which, he did think was a bit weird, but was probably for the best. He had Sam. Alisha may have been beautiful, but she also fit here in a way he didn't. If they had gotten together or even if he took up Simon's offer and went out with them, that would be like accepting that this was his life now, instead of just something he was doing for a few weeks before moving on. Not that he was sure what he was moving on to since all he had ever done, all he had ever wanted to do, was run and that was off the table, but that didn't mean he belonged here.

"Maybe you could do your thing. You know, go all sleeping beauty and have your little astro self see who's putting stuff in our lockers." Nathan suggested. Alisha closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as if trying to push down her desire to hurt Nathan.

"I can't control t yet."" She told him, before adding. "And even if I could, I'm wouldn't lie around unconscious all day. Don't you think someone would notice?"

There was another reason he had avoided Simon's offer. A part of him worried that Sam would take one look at Alisha and somehow know. That she'd have some sort of super-girlfriend sense and be able to tell he was attracted to Alisha, that he had thought about cheating with her.

"We could use cameras." Simon said, calmly with just a bit frustration in his voice. Like this was something that could be planned instead of a big mess. He almost seemed like he was just trying to humor them all. "I know someone. He sells military and security surplus."

Alisha turned toward Simon then, putting away the last of her make-up and quirking her lip at Simon in a way that made Curtis have to swallow down a bit of jealousy. He pushed down the little voice that told him it wasn't because he worried he'd get attached too these people, or lose Sam that he didn't want to go out with them. That it was because he knew that if Alisha met Sam, if they became friends, then any chance there might be that she'd get with him would be gone.

"Oh, I knew it. It's always the cutesy couples that have a freaky side." Nathan said, watching the two of them. "So, what kind of angles we are talking about with these cameras? Cause if it's mostly ghost boy over there, I'm going to be a lot less interested." Kelly, Simon and Alisha all made noises of disgust. Alisha looked at Nathan with a grimace before taking Simon's hand and heading out of the room along with Kelly. Curtis trailed behind trying to block out Nathan's attempt to get their attention.

The worst part, of course, is that he actually cares for Sam. The thought of hurting her, of making her cry, makes him feel so guilty he wonders sometimes if his power will kick in. He also was actually starting to like Simon. Yeah, he was a bit geeky and a bit too calm about all this death and dead bodies stuff, but he's also an actually nice person and he had got no problem with stepping up and dealing with the craziness that's been thrown at them lately. Curtis may not agree understand with how Simon dealt with it some of the time, but to be honest, he's glad that he doesn't have to be the rational voice in this weird little group. Before, with his other friends, even the ones that were rising stars themselves, he was always the biggest deal, and they all ended up looking to him for direction. Even if he was just a clueless as the rest of them. None of them were looking to him now, of course. Even the guys that he had being buying the gear for seemed to have forgotten he existed after he was arrested.

"Are you alright?" Curtis looked up to see Simon looking back at him a bit concerned, while the girls walked ahead.

"Yeah, just you know." He told him. Simon gave him an understanding look and a nod, then walked ahead again and wrapped his arm around Alisha. It would definitely have been easier if Simon was the prick.

OOO

After the donations guy had left Alisha took a giant leap into the pile of clothes. It was a bit immature, but that was sort of the point. She wanted to have a little mindless fun, because they all really, really needed it, and this was one of the few chances they would have to grab it.

The first few weeks after the storm had, at the time, felt like a horrible mess. Looking back, she realized they were really a break before the really bad stuff hit. They might have been having trouble dealing with the weirdness that had been dropped on them, but so was everyone else. Most of the problems that other people's powers had caused them then weren't a big of deal when compared with the life and death stuff they had dealt with on a weekly basis later on. Kelly might have been freaked out when her hair fell out, but compared to seeing one of her best friends impaled on a fence or being kidnapped and hung up by her arms on meat hooks it looked like kids prank.

And, yeah, Alisha wanted give herself some better memories of this time too. There were a lot of things she had done that she wasn't about to apologize for. That she didn't need to as far as she was concerned, no matter what people like Rachel or Tony thought. But being back here sometimes meant being repeated reminded of those things she did feel guilt for. Not just the big things, like what she would have done to Curtis today. But the smaller things too, like the way she had laughed at Kelly and said she looked like an alien when her hair fell out. And the additional kick of guilt she had gotten when Nathan had asked her to use her power to spy on their lockers, and she had realized that that was exactly what they had had Simon do. That they had left him, all alone all day in there while they played around.

If she ever forgot who she had been, how she had treat people, all she had to do was remember how she had treated the people who would become her best friends. And as she did, she was incredibly grateful she wasn't the kind of person anymore who even Nathan had chided for being too mean.

This time, Curtis was actually going get the childish day it had started off as before, and Simon was going to have something to remember the day by other than sitting alone being treated like nothing. And she was going to get more happy memories of him and everyone else before everything got crazy.

As she dug herself out of the pile of clothes, Alisha began mentally dividing them not just into women, men's, and children's or whatever the guy had told them, but also into what would look cute on Simon and what would be funny for either of them to dress up in.

"Here." She said, thrusting her first choice into his hands. He moved to put the thing into the men's pile. "No, try it on." She told him, giving him an encouraging smile. He hesitated a moment, then seemed to relent, pulling it on. Looking him over, she motion for him to take it off again, before going back to the piles. Kelly, Curtis and Nathan were messing around with the clothes along with them.

Eventually, Simon actually handed her something. It wasn't something she would have chosen herself, even to try on, but she decided to play along. They went back and forth a few more times before she found it.

Alisha doubted the black leather jacket would really be appreciated in Africa, but it reminded her of a civilian version of Simon's suit, without the emotional baggage she attached to the suit itself. When Simon slipped it on she wished for the first time that he still wore a vest under his jumpsuit so that she could see what he would look like without the horrible orange underneath it.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked. Once, the thing would have been practically glued to his hand, but somewhere along the way, Simon had stopped needed to film everything, and it had gone back to being just a phone.

"It's in my locker." Simon said, looking slightly confused.

"Could you get it?" She asked. "I want to take a photo." He gave her an amused smiled, and began to strip off the jacket.

"No," She told him, "I want a picture of you in the jacket." He gave her another small grin, shaking his head before heading back. She turned and began picking through the pile again, looking for something that would be fun for her to wear in a photo. She had just picked out a dress when Nathan started trying to get their attention.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who am I?" He said, putting on a pair of ski goggles before starting to make sounds like a dying cat. They all just stared. Just as Nathan seemed to have given up on them guessing, Simon walked back in.

"Why are you pretending to be Bono?" He asked. Nathan snapped and pointed towards Simon with his still out-stretched hands.

"See, he gets it."

As much as she wanted for her and Simon to have a little fun, Alisha was pretty sure this meant that she should maybe try to discourage Simon from spending so much time with Nathan this time around.

OOO

She and Simon spread out on the picnic table facing the lake with his little lunch box. She had laughed the first time he brought it this time around. The little box seemed like it should belong to the awkward boy with his neatly cut sandwich sections that he had been, not the man he had become, and seeing him with it now had felt odd. But, Simon did sort of had a point when he pointed out that spending what little money on take-away or not eating all day just because it seemed weird to bring a lunch was kind of stupid. And he was more than willing to share. Actually, she suspected he brought extra not just for her but to leave around the community center so that Nathan wouldn't starve.

"Are we really going to put cameras in the locker room?" She asked, as they picked through the last of lunch. Simon raised his eyebrows at that.

"We already know who's leaving the notes." He pointed out.

"You were the one who suggested it." She responded with a bit of amusement.

"I suggested it so that Nathan and the others would keep bothering you." He said simply. Alisha smiled at that. Sometimes he really was rather adorable. "Although, catching Sally going through our lockers without a warrant might end up being useful." He added.

Alisha rested her head on his leg for a moment. That was one big thing they were going to have to deal with. What to do about Sally. Even with everything Simon was trying to do to make sure she wouldn't find any evidence to connect them to Tony's disappearance, Alisha knew it would still be a problem. She doubted Sally would give up just because she couldn't find evidence. She knew she wouldn't have.

"I can't kill her again." Simon said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. There was a bit of guilt and a bit of an apology in his voice. She looked up at him with a small, and she hoped understanding, smile.

"I know." Sally's death had been an accident. Killing in cold blood had never been who Simon was, and it definitely wasn't the kind of man he was now. She wouldn't want it to be, even if it would make some things a lot easier for them.

When they came back after lunch, the mood was a bit more sober, thanks if part to lunch and in part to simply having the fun of having the stuff to mess around with turned into the monotony of actually having to sort it. Curtis looked like he had gone off into his own world as the pile grew flatter. Alisha decided it might be a good time to try again to get him more involved with them.

"I've been wondering. The papers all said different things. What really happened the night you were arrested?" She finally asked. It probably wasn't the best way to make friends, but at least it would get him talking, and, hopefully sharing with the ground and all that. "I could tell what I got done for. If you like." She added, trying to make him more comfortable. That got her a bit of an odd look from Simon. Not jealous, like she might expect from most guys. More amused and maybe a bit surprised. She shot him one back that she hoped made it clear that no, she really did mean to tell, not show, this time.

"I heard it was steroid." Nathan piped in, which she really should have expected.

"It wasn't steroid." Curtis finally bit back. "I'm not a cheat." Nathan held his hand up in a mock surrender. For a second Curtis went back to picking through the clothes and Alisha thought she had screwed up and actually pushed him further away from the group. Then, slowly, he started to speak.

OOO

"I got caught with a little bit of coke." He told them.

He didn't know what he was more surprised about. That Alisha had actually asked what had happened, or that it had taken this long for one of them to.

The truth was, he didn't really remember the night he was arrested. He remembered going to the club, and being dragged out in handcuffs but what happened in between was a blank. Sam had told him that he had taken the drugs from her and run to flush them when the police got there. He believed her, of course, but none of it really made a lot of sense. How would he have know the cops were there, and if he did, why would he have flushed all but one of the wraps?

Sam was the only one he'd told about the hole in his memory. He hadn't even said anything to his parents. They'd just think he was making excuses and they were disappointed in him enough already.

"Why didn't you just get a caution then?" Alisha asked. From most people it would have come off sounding like didn't believe him. Alisha somehow made it sound like she just wanted to hear his side of the story.

"If it was anyone else, but they said cos of my profile they needed to send a message." He said, a sour feeling coming over him just from thinking about it. "So I got 200 hours of community service and a two year ban from athletics."

"Yeah, well, that's nothing. I got done just for eating a bit of pick and mix." Nathan retorted. That got pretty much everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"That's bollocks." Kelly finally said. Everyone started throwing out ideas of what he could actually have done. Curtis turned back to the pile he was working on, for once grateful that Nathan constantly needed to be the center of attention.

OOO

Sam surprised him, on his way home. Curtis hadn't been lying exactly when he said they tried to do stuff, just the two of them, but that didn't mean they spent every minute together.

"I thought you were going out with mates?" He asked giving her a kiss. She gave a little shrug.

"They had to cancel." She put her arm around him, letting her hand rest a bit lower than his mother would probably approve of. "How about you, how was community service." She asked.

"Boring. As usual." He told her. She shot him a smirk.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to have a bit of fun together."

OOO

Simon glanced at the clock, then back at Alisha. She was sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed, her whole body relaxed. Even though it was what they had been trying to do, get Alisha to be able to project herself at will, it had still been terrifying to watch as she had seemed to go lifeless before his eyes. Even as he watched her steady breath, he still found himself also watching the clock, growing more tense with every second she wasn't inside herself.

He looked at the time again. It had still only been a few minutes. Suddenly Alisha gasped. While he watched it seemed almost as if someone was pouring Alisha back into her own body. When she finally opened her eyes he let out the breath he had been holding.

"I did it." She said, sending him one of the largest grins he'd ever seen her wear. He couldn't help but send her a small smile back that was a mix of amusement, pride and relief. "I really didn't think I'd be able to so soon." She confessed.

"I'm not surprised." He told her. She sent him a disbelieving look. "You're smart." She looked like she was going to roll her eyes, and he reached out, squeezing her knee to stop her. Then he said again, more firmly. "You're smart, and you had already learned to control another power that involved stepping outside yourself. You just needed to work out the subtle differences." She sent him another look, this time the one that usually meant he had done something particularly geeky or sweet which hopefully meant he'd succeeding in reassuring her.

"Where did you go?" He asked finally. She looked down a bit, the way she did when she was a bit embarrassed about something, and he waited.

"A mall, actually. I thought it would be easier to aim for a place I knew and that I actually would want to go, unlike the community center." He nodded.

"That was smart." He agreed, then added with a bit of a grin. "Plus, it meant less of a chance you'd run into Nathan with his magazines." That got him a chuckle.

"It was kind of fun, you know. Being able to do whatever I liked without anyone seeing." He nodded again.

"It can be." They'd already had part of this discussion before, when she had first been experimenting with her clairvoyance. She had inadvertently viewed a few of private scenes and he had tried to reassure her by confessing to the few times when he had first gotten it that he had abused his invisibility. She had taken it better than he had anticipated, but that wasn't saying much.

This was the opposite side of the coin to the however. The freedom inherent in not being seen, rather than what you might catch other others doing. That part he hadn't really enjoyed or understood until he had given up his actual invisibility and found another kind under his mask.

"Did you ever do anything, other than what I know already, like make faces at us or run around naked when you were invisible?" She asked.

"I didn't particularly like to see myself naked back then." He reminded her. "When I wore the suit, it felt a bit like that. Since no one knew it was me at first. I felt like I could show-off a bit more." He confessed. She let out a sort of snort.

"You were a bit of a show-off." She said, with a fond grin.

"I guess I should work on my power now." He said finally. Alisha shook her head.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Tonight, I think I've earned a bit of time to celebrate." She told him, reaching up and wrapping her arms behind his neck, to pull him into a kiss. Then she pulled him down with her onto the bed.


	6. Week Three: Days Two, Three and Four

_**Thanks again to everyone who wrote a review. I really appreciate the encouragement and input. As always, if something strikes you as off, please let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: Misfits**_

**Week Three**

**Day Two**

Curtis slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Sam. He headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat before he left for his community service. Sam's flatmate was sitting in the living room.

"Morning." He told her with a nod. She gave him an odd look.

"Morning." She said quickly, then grabbed her cup of coffee and hurried back toward her room. She hadn't been around much lately, but he would have thought she would have seeing him in the mornings by now. After a moment, Curtis decided to put it down to the awkwardness of running into him without Sam and headed towards the kitchen to scrounge for breakfast.

OOO

They were able to walk in together today. She and Simon had started to find their rhythm again. He usually did his training thing in the afternoons now, after they got off from community service. Afterwards, he'd either he come to hers along with clothes for the next day or she would go to his. It wasn't ideal. They had had to sneak around a bit a couple of time to avoid scarring his sister. But they had decided that taking the time to learn to control their powers was more important that fixing the flat, so it was the best they could manage for now. Given last night, that hopefully wouldn't be an issue for much longer.

Simon steered them so that they would walk past the flyover on their way in. There was digging and building equipment humming away underneath. They had known this was coming, of course. It was actually why Simon had suggested burying the bodies under the flyover again. Being able to hide them underneath the weather station's concrete foundation had turned out to be a rather brilliant piece of luck, but they had both known the only way they would ever be able to convince Curtis, Nathan and Kelly to dig the bodies up and rebury them again once the station's foundation was dug, was if they had to do it.

Simon looked over at her and nodded towards the construction. they began walking towards the man that seemed to be in charge. They needed to make sure they remembered enough about the construction to make their plan work.

OOO

They found Nathan and Curtis on the roof, just as he remembered. Nathan was sitting with his legs crossed, and his eyes closed in what Simon could only guess was an attempt at the lotus position. It was hard to tell. Curtis, by contrast, lay out on the bench with his arm covering his face as if he was trying to block out the fact he was voluntarily near Nathan.

"What's he doing?" Simon had to ask.

"He's trying to commune with the spirit world." Curtis said with a mix of sarcasm and boredom. Alisha gave Nathan a dubious look then glanced back at Simon as if ask if this was really the person he chose to spend the most time with outside of her. Simon couldn't help but stare a moment himself before shaking his head to focus on what they were up here for.

"We've got a problem." Simon told them.

"There's more to my power. I know it. I can feel it in my balls." Nathan said, ignoring the annoyed looks from both Alisha and Simon. "It's like a soft, vibrating. You get that yeah?"

"No." Curtis said in disgust.

"They're going to dig up the bodies." Simon ground out. That finally got their attention. "They're building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover." He explained.

"They're building a what? That sounds made-up. Are we supposed to know what that is?" Nathan asked. Alisha let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover, you dick." She told him.

"Oh, like you knew that before he told you." Nathan said, nodding towards Simon.

"It doesn't matter." Simon told them firmly. "What's important is that when they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies."

"How are you so calm about this?" Curtis asked, staring at both Simon and Alisha in disbelief.

"They aren't going to be reaching the level the bodies are at until tomorrow. That means we can dig them up tonight." Simon explained. "If we wait until they've dug the foundation, we can rebury them underneath before they pour the concrete. It will mean we'll never have to worry about them finding the bodies again."

"So, wait, your master plan is to dig up the bodies then rebury them in exactly the same spot?" Nathan asked dubiously.

"That's actually really smart." Curtis said. Alisha gave Simon a proud smirk at the comment, even through he had actually thought of the plan over a year ago.

"Right. Couple of questions. How exactly are we going to do this grand maneuver without anybody noticing? And where exactly are we going keep the rotting corpses while we wait?" Nathan continued.

"They're bones in bags." Alisha pointed out. "We can move them in the boot of my Dad's car and store them in the disused storage room here at the community center for a few days." Nathan looked around at the three of them for a moment.

"So you're all on board with this." Nathan asked. Simon nodded, then Alisha and finally Curtis. "Fine. We'll just see how Kelly feels about this."

OOO

"Where have you been?" Nathan shouted at Kelly when she finally arrived. She wearing a cap and trying to keep her head down, literally.

"I had to go doctor's." Alisha had missed that part of the conversation the first time, but she guessed it made sense. When all of your hair suddenly fell out most people's first reaction would be to think someone super powered you bald.

"Yeah, well, while you were getting your smear test, big shock, we found out the bodies are about to be dug up." Nathan said in a stage whisper. "And the best plan Dexter over here can come up with is digging them up and putting them back in the same spot."

Simon let out a long sigh of frustration and explained, again, that by reburying the bodies under the environmental monitoring station once the foundation was dug, they would sealed in concrete and topped with a building. All of which meant that it would be unlikely anyone would ever find them.

"It's a good plan." Alisha finally said to Kelly. "Nathan's just upset because he's worried his stick arms won't be able to handle doing manual labor twice in one week."

"Hey, I'll have you know I am wiry." Nathan heatedly shot back.

"So, are you in?" Curtis asked. Kelly gave a nod.

"Alright."

"Wonderful." Nathan said sarcastically.

OOO

Last time his arms and back had ached for days after they had dug up the bodies and the smell had been so overwhelming it had made his eyes water and Nathan dry heave. His arms ached less this time, for obvious reason, and between the plastic bags and the lack of flesh there wasn't much smell. They were less awkward to carry as well. Instead of feeling like they were attempting to move a very mushy couch it was more or less like taking out the trash. Which was actually fairly disturbing to think about.

They were still hauling around body parts in the boot of a car Alisha wasn't even supposed to be driving, through. He knew they had gotten away with it before and he still was nervous, so he could only imagine how the others felt.

"How are we going to get into it?" Kelly said, tapping on the lock on the storeroom door. Simon looked over towards Nathan.

"What?"

"We know you nicked the key." Alisha told him.

"What do you mean? Why would I do that?" Nathan tried to sound either offended. Or possibly confused. After a moment he gave up. "Fine. Here." He said, digging out the key. "Happy?"

They were bringing the bags into the store room he heard a slight shriek from Kelly. Turning he saw that Nathan had apparently grabbed her wig and hat. Kelly had taken off.

"Prick." Alisha bit out at Nathan. She grabbed the wig and cap out of his hand and rushed after Kelly. Simon was fairly sure this wasn't what had happened before, but given the look on Alisha's face, he wasn't about to stand in her way.

Nathan eventually left to shake out a snack from the vending machine, leaving Simon alone with Curtis. He knew this would be a good opportunity to connect with Curtis, but he wasn't entirely sure what to say. Most of the time he had spent alone with Curtis, Simon had been more of the listener, allowing Curtis to talk out whatever was bothering him and then give advice. He had never really been the one to initiate their conversations when it was just the two of them, rather than the group.

"I'm not calm, you know." He said finally, thinking back to the conversation that morning. Curtis gave him a slightly strange look, so he explained. "On the roof, you asked how I could be so calm. But I'm not. I just deal with things by trying to work through a plan rather than panicking."

"Most people don't get a choice about panicking when it comes to this stuff." Curtis pointed out. Simon shrugged.

"I think planning is my version of panicking." He finally admitted. At least it was now. To a certain extent he supposed it always had been. He just used to do it with a lot more nervous energy and a lot less of the confident authority that actually got people to follow his plans.

"How about you? How are you dealing with all this?" He asked. Curtis shrugged.

OOO

Alisha knew Kelly well enough to know which way she would most likely head.

"Kelly." Kelly only sped up. "Kelly, it only me." she shouted as she tried to catch up. "I have your wig and cap." She finally said. That got Kelly to slow down, and Alisha was able to pull alongside her.

"If you laugh at me." Kelly warned as she grab the wig and cap out of Alisha's hand. "I'll hit you so hard."

"My mum will feel it." Alisha finished. "I know." Kelly gave her a wary look, then quickly pulled on the wig and cap.

"Is that why you went to the doctor's." Alisha asked quietly. Kelly just nodded. It was unsettling coming for someone who usually talked so much. What had happened must really have freaked Kelly out. It probably hadn't helped that the doctors had no idea what they were dealing with either.

"How do you know the doctor didn't know?" Kelly asked, sounding slightly confused. Alisha grimaced and kicked herself for forgetting that Kelly tended to hear thought about herself. Usually that meant she didn't have to worry about being overheard. Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"It just seems like something that might be related to the storm." Alisha finally said.

"You haven't lost your hair." Kelly pointed out.

"I meant, maybe it was someone's power. Like, they could do things to people who made them angry. Or something." She tried to sound just slightly unsure. And to think about anything other than Kelly or changing the, well the thing she was trying not to think about. Kelly seemed to think about this a bit.

"Jodi." She spit out. "She did this to me." Kelly pushed off the railing, ready to head over right then to beat up this girl. Alisha out a bit to block her slightly.

"She's probably already gone to bed Kelly." Alisha pointing out. Kelly's anger seemed to deflate and they stood there a minute in slightly awkward silence.

"Well, on the plus side, at least you don't have to wax for a while." Alisha finally joked. That got her a bit of laugh. "We should probably head back and make sure the boys haven't completely bungled things." She suggested.

"If Nathan's involved I think we can pretty much guarantee it." Kelly laughed as they started to make their back towards the community center. Kelly already seemed to fancy Nathan. Alisha wasn't really sure whether she should be encouraging it or not.

"I don't fancy him." Kelly shot back. Alisha kicked herself. Again. Kelly didn't seem to notice that at least. "It's just, with my power, I always hear people thinking bad things about me. What Nathan thinks may not be real romantic, but it's not bad. It's nice actually, knowing someone's always thinking about you, wanting you like that." Kelly paused. Then quickly added. "Plus, he makes me laugh. And he's fit." Alisha thought the last part that pretty much proved Kelly fancied him. There was no other explanation for thinking that. Kelly then glared at her.

"Fine. Maybe I do fancy him. Just a bit."

**Day Three**

"That is it." Nathan told them, tossing the last shovel full of dirt on top of the reburied bones. "I am never doing this again. If they decide to dig up the weather station or whatever, we're just tossing them in the lake."

It had been an oddly anticlimactic day. They had spent most of it picking through and boxing up more clothes. Alisha had managed to convince Kelly to wait until after they were reasonable sure they weren't going to jail to get her revenge on Jodi, so all five of them were able to move what was left of Tony and Gary in the boot of Alisha's father's car. No one had suddenly abandoned the effort, and there had been no inadvertent body snatchings or terrifying close calls. Simon felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So that's it?" Curtis said, staring down at the newly filled in hole.

"We won't really be safe until they pour the concrete." Simon pointed out. "But that's all we can do for now."

"Well then, I don't know about you but I have some reading to catch up on." Nathan announced. Curtis looked at him in disbelief for a moment before Kelly grimaced in disgusted.

"Nathan!"

"What, there's articles." He smirked. Simon shook his head then held out his hand to Alisha. They locked fingers and headed back towards the car.

Just as they went to open the doors, Nathan ran ahead, pushing Simon away to call shot gun. Alisha glared at him.

"Nathan, either you get in the back, or you're going in the boot."

OOO

Curtis checked his messages as he walked home. There was one from Sam. She had left a couple last night too. He hadn't known what to say. He had never been very good at excuses. He was afraid no matter what he said, she was going to know he was lying. She'll probably think he was cheating on her. He could probably tell her the truth and she'd still think he was lying, not that he was going to chance it.

Looking at the time, he decided it would be easier to just go over to Sam's place to talk to her.

"You haven't been answering your phone. I was getting a bit worried." She told him as she pulled him inside.

"We stayed late to finish up some stuff at the community center." He told her, then quickly decided to add. "Then we went out for a drink."

She didn't seem angry or even suspicious. Just a bit disappointed. Maybe a bit sad.

"It was just a drink." He suddenly felt the need to add. She shook her head.

"Curtis, its fine." She told him, "Do you really think I'm one of those girlfriends who get upset because you go out with your mates?" She asked.

"No, of course not." He back peddled. "How about you? Did you finally get to go out with your friends?" She shook her head.

"No. I just stayed in. Had an early night." He studied her a second, something was wrong. Maybe. But he had no clue what it was.

"So, I guess we should make up for it." He finally said. That at least got him a smile.

**Day Four**

They all wound up under the flyover the next morning. Waiting to watch as the builders poured in the concrete. Simon hadn't slept any better last night than he had during the first time around, despite the bodies being hidden under several layers of dirt and Alisha spooned up against him. She trusted him. Trusted them to be able to fix things, to know what to do. But if there was one thing he had learned from his love of science fiction is was that when you try to change a timeline, it usually ends up screwing you over. He had been willing to take that risk this second time around, for Alisha and for himself, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that things had been too easy yesterday. It wasn't until the first few inches of concrete spread out over the foundation that he felt like he could really breathe again.

Once they were certain that the construction workers weren't suddenly going to run across their secret, the five of them began making their way up towards the community center to get changed.

OOO

After the final box of clothes had been loaded, they had headed up to the roof. Alisha curled up on Simon lap, leaning sideways against his chest in the recliner as his thumb traced lazy circles along her arm. Nathan was still sulking about the fact that they had gotten there before him. Curtis and Kelly seemed happy just to be sitting on something that wasn't prison issue.

"Doesn't matter who's after us now. They'll never find the bodies." Kelly grinned. "See, ya."

"We should go out for a drink, to celebrate." Simon said.

"There is no way I'm going out until my hair grows back." Kelly told them.

"That girl said it would only be a couple of days, right? We could wait. All go out together." Alisha suggested. She suspected Simon was probably dead on his feet anyway, even if he'd never admit it. He hadn't been quite at good at hiding his worry last night as he thought.

"Yeah, alright." Kelly said with a shrug.

"Fine with me." Nathan said. "Not like I'm in a hurry to spend the whole night watching you two make googly eyes at each other anyway."

OOO

The others looked over at him. Last night Curtis hadn't really been able to figure out what Sam was upset about. If it was because he had gone out or because he had gone out without her. But, in thinking it over, he realized that he didn't remember the last time he had suggested they get together and Sam had planned on doing something on her own instead. Things had been so messy for the last few months he hadn't really thought about it. He'd just assumed she wanted to spend time alone with him when they could, with everything that was going on. But now he wasn't so sure. She had been friends with a lot of people he trained with, and with their girlfriends and boyfriends. That was how they had met. He knew for a fact they didn't want to be seen anywhere near him since his arrest. He hadn't even thought that near him might have included Sam.

"Yeah." He finally said. "Let me know when you're going. I'll ask Sam."


	7. The Weekend

_**This is my first attempt at an original adventure for the gang. Since 1x04 takes place over only a few minutes of Week 4, I thought it might be nice to add something. I wanted to show the gang's night out that I set up in the last chapter and give different members of the gang a chance to bond a bit. I don't know how well I succeeded. I would really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.**_

_**Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits, Firefly or Harry Potter.**_

**The Weekend**

**(Between Weeks Three and Four)**

Sam had suggested the club. It was new and local and Alisha couldn't remember going there with her old group of friends, all of which weighed in its favor. He and Curtis had volunteer to go to the bar for everyone and now found themselves trying to juggle six drinks in four hands. Music he normally wouldn't subject himself to was being played at a volume that seemed to vibrate through his entire body and the club was packed with people, all swaying and gyrating to their own rhythm that vaguely aligned with the music. Alisha seemed happy. She might not be as interested in partying or clubbing anymore, but she still loved to dance. He suspected she missed it.

"I can't believe you bought the prick a drink." Curtis shouted over the music as the two of them wove through the crowd.

"Would you rather hear him complain all night?" Simon pointed out. He was also fairly certain that the cheap beer he had gotten would be the most nutritious thing Nathan had today, sad as that might be. Maybe he should have tried to get him some mudder's milk.

The girls and Nathan, had staked out a spot for them on a cluster of couches along the edge of the room. After safely placing the drinks on the center table he was rewarded for his run through the gauntlet with a kiss from Alisha, before she pulled him down to sit next to her. She then laced her hand in his and gave it squeeze, then leaned in close enough to talk.

"Try to relax." She told him with a bit a of a smile. "It's alright to accept a bit of good luck." She reminded him. "And we don't have to worry about anything until that baby thing." Simon tried not to tense.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted from the corner. "Why is it I got the cheap beer?"

OOO

Alisha pressed her back into Simon, keeping his hand on her and guiding him to move along with her body as she moved to the music. That part wasn't actually very hard. He had become very good at reading her cues. It was warm, pressed against each other and packed in with the other dancing bodies. She was just about to suggest they all take a break and grab another drink when Kelly made her way over to her.

"I'm going to the toilet." Kelly tried to say over the music.

"I'll come with you." She told her. She reluctantly pulling herself out of Simon's arms as Kelly grabbed Sam and the three of them made their way through the maze of bodies towards the back of the club. There wasn't a line outside, to her relief, but just as they were at the door a girl literally pushed past them. Kelly called the girl several creative names, but Alisha decided to take a more practical approach, and grabbed the edge of the door before it had a chance to slam shut so the three of them could follow her in. Once they got past the doorway, through, they all froze, allowing the door to swing shut behind them.

In front of them was the best club toilet Alisha had ever seen. No. The best public toilet she had ever seen. It reminded her of the day her mother had attempted to "bond" by pretending to be tourists at Harrods. Only better. There were plush couches in a front lounge that looked like that had been cleaned regularly and recently. Beyond the little lounge area was a still perfect mirror and gleaming faucets.

"We're coming back here." Kelly said. Alisha nodded. She didn't know how or why a place like this would build a toilet like this one, but she wasn't going to complain. There were four stalls, and all but the one the rude girl had made a b-line for were free. Which was weird, but, again, she wasn't going to argue. They all sort of shrugged and moved to take care of business.

She heard someone leave, the other girl she supposed, while they were in the stalls, but no one else came in. Afterwards they all moved towards the counter and found, the perfect number of sinks and with, in Alisha's opinion, the perfect balanced of those magic eye gadget things. After drying their hands on the cloth soft disposable cotton towels, they all made their way through the lounge. And froze again.

"Wasn't that the door?"

OOO

Nathan was driving Curtis crazy. Fidgeting in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest, and generally acting like his little nephew did when he had to go to the toilet.

"Oh come one!" Nathan finally huffed. "How long does it take to pee?" Curtis rolled his eyes.

"You really don't spend much time around girls, do you?"

OOO

They were trapped. They had gone into all the stalls, checked every corner and banged on all the walls. They had even tried talking to one of the faucets after Sam had confessed to watching the Harry Potter movies and jokingly suggested it. That had been about the point where Kelly had stopped venting her frustration with yelling and started throwing and kicking things. It didn't matter. There was no doors, no windows, not even an air vent large enough to crawl through and none of their phones had service.

Alisha reached out and put her hand on Kelly's arm, stopping her from destroying another chair and resigned herself to their last option.

"I can see if I do my thing and talk to Nathan." She told Kelly.

"What do you mean, how are you going to talk to him?" Sam asked. Alisha shared a look with Kelly, who shrugged. It really didn't matter what they did or didn't tell Sam this point, she'd probably think they were crazy anyway once Alisha started trying to concentrate herself out of her body. Kelly turned towards Sam.

"Alight. Do you remember that storm…"

OOO

Simon glanced back at his watch again. He might not have the most experience with women other than Alisha, but he knew Alisha and he knew Kelly and he knew that it was now stretching credibility that they were simply taking their time or had to wait in line.

"Something's wrong." He said, reaching to grab his phone. Even Curtis didn't argue this time.

"Hiya! This is Alisha." Answered a perky recording of Alisha. He clicked off.

"Alisha's phone went straight to voicemail." He told them. Every muscles was slowly start to tense up but he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Sam's too." Curtis' his jaw clenched.

"Kelly's not answering either." Nathan told them. Curtis looked at him in surprise. "What, I'm not totally useless."

"We should check the Women's room first, then work from there." Simon stated, pushing up from his seat. The other's fell behind him as he plunged into the sea of people and headed towards the back. There were no girls waiting outside the door which more or less confirmed to Simon that this wasn't simply a case of the girls getting delayed or having to wait. Glancing around, he made sure that none of the club's security was watching, and pushed through the door.

OOO

Alisha leaned back against one of the couches and closed her eyes, trying to visualize the place she wanted to go and the people she wanted to find. She tried to think of the feeling of being there, the sound, the smell of the club. Nathan, of course, since he was the only one who could see her. How he looked and sounded, and generally annoyed her. And Simon. That was easy. She knew him with every one of her senses. The smell of his skin that became more apparent, as the Lynx Africa he sprayed on at the beginning of the day wore off. The calluses on his fingers and the taste of his mouth. The tone of his voice.

After a moment she felt a sort of a pop. If a pop could be a feeling not a sound. When she opened her eyes, instead of looking at Kelly sitting across from her on the couch, she was standing in the type of grimy trash covered toilet she had expected to find at a club like this. Right next to her was Nathan.

OOO

There were several girls inside the toilets. None of them seemed particularly happy that they had barged in. Especially after Nathan made several comments to them. Simon ignored them. He looked all around the small room and checked all the stalls. He was about to experiment to see whether it would be possible to get through the window when he heard Nathan yell.

"Jesus! Will you quit doing that?"

"Is that Alisha." He asked anxiously.

"Alright, alright no need to get your knickers in a twist." Nathan seemed to say to the air. "She says they're all trapped in the toilet."

"Where?"Simon automatically looked around, as if expecting Alisha to magically appear like, well, like she had to Nathan. Nathan looked like he was listening to something for a second then replied.

"A different toilet. A posh one." He said. Simon shook his head, confused.

"This is the only woman's washroom in the building."

"Guys?" Curtis said, trying to get their attention. They both turned towards where Curtis was looking. Standing at in the doorway was two burley men dressed in black. Apparently one of the girls they barged in on must have gotten the bouncers.

OOO

Simon tensed on seeing the bouncers and for a split second Alisha was afraid he was going to try to fight to stay in the club. That was stupid, she knew. Simon was smart and rational. If anything too smart and rational. He of course could see that it wouldn't do her, Kelly or Sam any good to put up a fight. After a moment, he slumped, just slightly, and he and Curtis allowed themselves to be dragged out of the club. Nathan followed after she glared at him and threatened to start singing the best of boy bands unless he left quietly too.

Simon was right. The door that the boys were marched through was the same one she and the other girls had gone into, it had just had led them to someplace else entirely. It had to be something related to storm.

About the time the boys landed on the pavement outside, she remembered that the girl that had pushed in front of them had been able to leave. Once bouncers were out of earshot she began talking again.

"There was a girl that pushed ahead of us when we went into the toilet. She was able to leave." She told Nathan. He just raised his eyebrows at her. She let out a frustrated huff. "After she left, when we tried to leave, the door had disappeared. I think she must have was messed-up by the storm too. She did this. Created this place." She explained. She thought a moment then added. "I don't think she was trying to trap us. I don't know if she even realized we were there."

"You're saying there a girl whose power is to create toilets? And I thought I had a shit power." Nathan said incredulously. A second latter he let out a chuckle. "Shit power." He said, apparently realizing the pun. Alisha rolled her eyes.

"Nathan, what is Alisha saying." Simon said, trying to get him to focus.

"Right. She says there's a girl that creates toilets." Simon closed his eyes in frustration.

"Nathan." They both seemed to growl out at the same time.

"Alright." He said quickly. "She thinks she might have created wherever it is they are and when she left they couldn't get out."

"Like a pocket universe." Simon said quietly. "Does she remember what she looks like?"

"About Sam's height, medium build, mousy hair." She said, struggling to remember what little she had seen of her. "Oh, and a really hideous neon green shirt. And white trousers." Before Nathan could speak she added "Remember Kelly's in here with me." Hopefully that would motivate him not to dick around.

"Right. About as high as his girl." Nathan pointed towards Curtis. "Medium build and mousy hair, whatever that is. And a green shirt and white trousers."

"Neon green." She repeated. They were going to have enough of a hard time finding her, without Nathan forgetting the most memorable aspect of how she looked.

"Sorry. Neon green." Nathan said, pitching his voice in a poor imitation a girl. Alisha rolled her eyes again. Simon looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"We can work with that." He finally said.

"We can?" Curtis said doubtfully. Simon nodded again.

"We just have to wait for a girl matching that description to come out of the club, then talk to her. If Alisha's correct and she didn't mean to trap them then hopefully she'll be willing to let them out."

"And if she isn't?" Curtis said. Simon's eyes flickered to the side a moment.

"We'll think of something." He paused. "One of us should stay here with Nathan and Alisha to watch the front exit, while the other makes sure there aren't any other ways out."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter." Nathan protested. Alisha gave a doubtful look. Simon and Curtis glanced at Nathan briefly, then turned back to each other.

"I'll look around. You stay with those two." Curtis said, before taking off towards the side of the club.

"I'll go tell the Kelly and Sam what's going on." Alisha said. When Nathan didn't say anything she gestured towards Simon in exasperation.

"Oh. Right. She says she's going to tell Kelly and Sam what's happening."

"Be careful." Simon said. He wasn't quite facing the right direction, but she couldn't help but smile. Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was back in the toilet, gasping for air. Her body felt cold and clammy.

"Alisha." Kelly said, sounding incredibly relieved. "We were starting to worry."

"You wouldn't wake up." Sam explained. Alisha tried to steady her breathing and pushed herself to sit up. The world spun slightly for a second before righting itself.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"The boys got kicked out of the club."

"Of course they did." Kelly sighed in frustration. Sam hung back, looking at her doubtfully. Alisha thought she probably still wasn't sure whether they were crazy or joking around with her.

"They went into the women's toilet looking for us." She explained.

"Why didn't the door open?" Kelly asked.

"This isn't the club's toilet." She told them.

"I knew it was too good for a place like this." Kelly bit out.

"They're looking for that girl that came in before us. I thought she may have done something to create this room."

"Really?" Sam said doubtfully. Even Kelly looked like she didn't quite buy the explanation.

"She was able to leave. We aren't. Can you think of another reason for that?" The other girls didn't say anything, but Kelly nodded reluctantly. "I should get back to the boys, to see if I can help them find her."

She closed her eyes and imagined the area outside the club where Nathan and Simon had been sitting when she left. She thought about Simon. The taste, smell, touch and sound of him. Nothing happened. She tried to bring up ever sensation she could from a few minutes ago. And nothing happened.

After another few minutes the Kelly and Sam seemed it wasn't going to plan.

"I can do this. I know I can." Alisha said in frustration.

"No need to get defensive. It's fine. It's not like the rest of us really can control our powers at all." Kelly said. "Maybe you can rest a bit and we can try again later?" She suggested. Alisha closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine." Implications aside, it was as good a suggestion as any. "It's not like I'm the expert. Simon's the one that knows about all this superpower stuff."

They all sat back a minute in silence. Sam was still looking at them a bit warily, but after a bit boredom seemed to get the better of her.

"So," Sam finally said, slightly reluctantly, "How did you and Simon get together?"

"We met in community service." Alisha told her.

"Really?" Kelly sounded surprised. "Cause you two always seemed like you already knew each other." Alisha shook her head, trying not to think about the fact that they had met during community service in completely different lifetime.

"No. we just clicked right away." She said.

"That's dead romantic."Kelly told her. Alisha smiled. After a minute she turned to Sam.

"So, how about you? How did you meet Curtis." Sam sat up slightly at that.

"Well, I know it sounds like a cliché, but it really is a funny story…"

OOO

The fact that Alisha hadn't come back was putting him edge. He tried to remind himself that this was the longest she'd ever used her power before. Thinking about it logically, it would certainly fit with what else he knew from books and movies if she was limited in the amount of time she could be out of her body. That didn't make him any less worried. He'd been telling the truth to Curtis when he had said that planning was his version of panicking. The problem was he had nothing to plan, and no idea what kind of plan he could even make other than just waiting and watching. He tried to swallow down his own fears. It wouldn't help anyone if he started to act as freaked out as he felt.

Taking a breath he tried to think about everything he had ever read or seen that might explain what had happened. The storm powers seemed to grow out of either a major flaw in a person's personality, their greatest desire or, occasionally, just what they were thinking and feeling at the time they were hit. He wasn't sure why that would lead to someone creating a toilet, but given what Alisha had said, the girl acquiring the ability created some sort of pocket dimension seemed to be the best fit.

"So, what do you think they're doing in there? Pillow fight?" Nathan asked. Simon doubted Curtis heard it, he didn't know Nathan the way Simon did, but underneath the bravado there was a worried edge to Nathan's voice. Mindless chatter was his nervous response.

"It's not a slumber party. They're trapped in a bathroom." Curtis pointed out sharply. It had turned out the only other exits to the club were fire doors. That was good for them from Simon's perspective, but he suspected Curtis had hoped he would be able to watch an exit where Nathan wasn't.

"I bet they're talking about us." Nathan finally said.

OOO

"I spy with my little eye, something that is…"

"That pillow." Kelly said dully.

"I haven't even…" Sam started.

"I can read your mind." Kelly reminded her.

OOO

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have let Sam get near this storm weirdness." Curtis said quietly. Simon let out a sigh.

"This was random, Curtis, you had no idea something like this would happen." He told him. Curtis just shook his head.

"Right, because crazy shit hasn't been attracted to us on a regular basis since the storm hit." Curtis told him sarcastically.

"Sam chose the club." Simon pointed out. "This could have happened even if she had come with her other friends. At least this way she's with people who know what's happening and will help her out."

"Right, we've all been real helpful."

"Alisha told us what was going on. She told us what we needed to get them out. If anyone else was trapped in there with her, they'd have no way to have reached out like that." Simon told him, growing slightly frustrated. He tried to remember that Curtis' words were coming from the same fear he himself was feeling and swallowed back his irritation. "Sam's going to be fine Curtis. Alisha would have told us if something was wrong." He tried to say it with certainty, even though he was half trying to convince himself.

"Plus, if something went wrong, Kelly's just kick its arse." Nathan added. He sounded like he was half trying to convince himself too.

OOO

Alisha sighed. Simon was probably worrying now. There was nothing she could do but wait and hope that she'd be able to gather up enough strength to project out again or that the boys would be able get them out without her help.

"Are you playing?" Sam asked. Alisha turned to her with a nod.

"Animal, vegetable or mineral?" She asked. Kelly gave a large sigh. Alisha knew she was getting sick of games her power more or less sucked the fun out of and even more sick of the fact that Sam still seemed to not believe them.

"It's the Eiffel Tower." Sam gave her another disbelieving look.

"I can read your minds." She repeated, again, in frustration.

OOO

"How about that one?" Nathan asked.

"No." Simon told him.

"That one?"

"No." Simon tried to remember that Nathan was nervous as well. That he was just showing it in a different way. An incredibly obnoxious and annoying way, even to someone who was his once and future best friend.

"Alright. What about that one, I mean, look at those…"

"Nathan, the only girl I'd do, ever, is currently trapped in a pocket dimension that looks like a bathroom. Would you please stop asking?"

OOO

"Thirty seven green bottles sitting on the wall. Thirty seven green bottles sitting on the wall. And if one green bottle should accidentally fall. There'll be thirty six green bottles sitting on the wall."

Alisha had tried to reach out again. It had almost felt like it worked, but she seemed to pop back almost immediately. She doubted Nathan even noticed she was there. That had been over a dozen bottles ago.

OOO

"Oh, Green shirt. Green shirt." Nathan called out. Simon looked up. He had been keeping his eyes on the exit, how could he have missed the girl.

"That's a boy." Curtis said dully.

"No, look." Nathan started.

"Boy." Curtis bit out. Nathan appeared to squint slightly.

"Oh. You're right."

"It's also a blue top." Simon decided to add with a sigh.

OOO

"So then I told him, if you don't stop thinking of bitches like that, you're going to have to find a new place, because I just can't take it anymore." Kelly explained.

"And he did it?" Sam still sounded more than a little unconvinced. After a few hours trapped in a room without a door, playing travel games with someone who could pick the answers out of her head, she seemed to be starting to believe they were sane and serious about the whole power thing. But this, apparently, still seemed unbelievable.

"Well, sort of. It's better than most of the guys I've had to listen to since I've had this power."

"Your dog is better at controlling his thoughts than men are?" Sam said shaking her head.

"That I could have guessed." Alisha told them.

OOO

Alisha wasn't in the club, which probably was a bad sign. It had taken longer than she expected to feel up to using her power again. Once she had, she realized that it might be better if she was able to tell the boys where the girl she was, and give them a better description when she went back. So, instead of thinking of Simon and Nathan she had tried to think about the few details she knew about the girl. She had added in what she could pick up from the tiny world the girl had created and focused. But she hadn't ended up in the club. Instead she found herself in a small, dark flat. She was about to try again, when she saw the hideous green shirt lying on the floor.

OOO

Nathan let out a shriek when she popped in front of him.

"Would you stop doing that?" He whined. "You know, if I die of a heart attack then no one's going to be able to hear you."

"Alisha?" Simon stood up a little straighter, and, while she doubted either of the others could tell, she could hear the relief in his voice. And, if she really were honest, she knew Nathan well enough to hear a bit of it in his as well.

"Are they all alright?" Curtis asked.

"We're fine, just a bit bored and tired." Alisha told them automatically, then frowned a bit as she remembered neither of them could see or hear her.

"They're peachy, apparently." Nathan said.

"Look, I tried to find the girl we're looking for before I came here. She's not in the club. She must have left before you knew what was going."

"And you couldn't have thought to do that, I don't know, before we wasted our night waiting out here?" Nathan complained. Alisha glared at him.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned to spend the night either." She retorted, then took a breath and reminded herself she was on a time limit. She really didn't want to pop back before she could get Simon the information he needed.

"Nathan, what's going on? What is she saying?" Simon asked. She forced herself to ignore him.

"I was able to see her address. Get a pen and paper from Simon so you can write it down and you can get her to let us out." She told him quickly.

"Would it kill you to say please?" Nathan told her. She grit her teeth and glared at him again. "Fine, fine. I'll write it down. But, you know just because you're all astrological is no excuse to be rude."

OOO

The door simply appeared. There was nothing but a wall then, suddenly, there was a door being pushed opened. They all jumped up, and ran through, pushing past a tired and cranky looking version of the girl from before.

Alisha immediately headed towards Simon. He pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on the forehead. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, he turned, slightly, to face the girl.

"Thank you." He told her earnestly. She snorted.

"You're friend was yelling so loud I thought my neighbors would call the police. It's not like I had a choice." She responded. "Anyone else in there, or can I go?" She asked, nodding towards the door. Alisha glanced over and saw that Curtis had his arm wrapped around Sam, and Kelly was standing slightly awkwardly by Nathan. She also was surprised to see they hadn't exited into the club.

"No. No one else." She said.

"If you're going to use a power like that, you should be more careful." Kelly told her, a bit angrily. "You can't just go around trapping people in toilets."

"I didn't know you were there. Believe me; I'd rather no one else used it." The girl replied.

"Quick question." Nathan injected. "Why exactly do you make toilets? Is it some sort of fetish or something?" The girl glared at him and stormed off past them down an aisle. As she had left, Alisha looked around a moment before turning to look at Simon.

"Are we in a Tesco?" She asked. Simon shrugged.

"Apparently it only works when she goes to public toilets."

"Of course." She supposed that made just as much sense as anything else. Leaning back into Simon she allowed herself to feel exactly how tired she was. "I'm knackered. I think it's time to call it a night." She suggested. There was a round of ascents from everyone and they headed out towards the door. Alisha planned to ask Kelly if she wanted her and Simon to walk home with her. Just before they went their separate ways, through, Nathan surprised all of them and asked himself.

OOO

Simon looked up from his reading when he heard Alisha re-enter the room. Despite how tired she was, she had still wanted to wash off the smell from the club before going to sleep.

"Feel better." He asked.

"Yes." She said, with a sigh of relief and climbed onto the bed, sliding in next to him. It may have turned out that she and the others weren't in any particular danger tonight, but Alisha had still used her power more in one night than she probably had in a week of practice sessions. They hadn't even realized it could physically exhaust her until now. He put down his book and wrapped his arm around her, so she could rest her head on his chest. Her damp hair was cold on his bare skin, but at the moment he really didn't care.

"When you didn't come back." He said, pausing a moment. He felt Alisha nod against his chest.

"I know." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled herself a bit tighter against him.


	8. Week Four: Day One

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I've tried to keep all of your suggestions in mind in writing this chapter. Hopefully I succeeded a bit more with pacing and the character's voices then in the last chapter. If something is off, please, again, let me know. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. **_

**Week Four**

**Day One**

Kelly woke up with Keith slobbering all over her face. When she opened her eyes he sat back on the bed.

"Get up, I'm starving." He thought, looking down at her. Let out a long annoyed breath, she rolled over out of bed. He wasn't going leave her alone until she got him food anyway. Her mum was in the kitchen making breakfast when she got there.

"I didn't get a chance to ask. Did you have a nice time on your night out?" She said, stirring something on the stove. Nice wasn't the way Kelly would put it, but she couldn't exactly tell her Mum what really happened.

"It was alright. We just had a couple of drinks. Danced a bit." She said as she reached up for Keith's food.

"I can't believe you had that wanker walk you home. At least you didn't let him shag you." Keith thought. Kelly couldn't say anything to him with her Mum there, so she just glared at him while she poured him his breakfast. It wasn't like she could really be angry with her little man for long anyway. He was just trying to protect her. Wasn't his fault he was kind of a dog about it, after all. He had been trying for months to show her what a dick Lee was before she broke it off, she just couldn't hear it. And Nathan could be a wanker some of the time.

"How about I make you a bacon sandwich while you get ready?" Her Mum offered.

"Sound great. Thanks."

"Bacon?" Keith thought, raising his head. Kelly crouched down and rubbed him between his ears.

"Only if you're a good boy, ya hear?" She told him. His eyes widen a bit, and put out his lip, like he was trying to make himself look cute. Her Mum laughed.

"You know, sometimes it's like he can actually understand us."

OOO

She was glad that the estate was almost always empty when she walked to the community center. She didn't hear everything that everyone thought. If she did she'd probably have already gone mad, but crowds still made her uneasy. What she did hear was what people thought of her, and a sometimes random stuff that her power thought was important for whatever reason, but she never know what someone was going to think about her, and in her experience she usually didn't want to.

It had been alright at the club last night. It was dark and loud enough that most people could only really think about the people right near them. Even when she had to shove past them, everyone expected to get thrown around so no one thought anything really rude. Out in the daylight through, people tended to think a lot more about a random person who pushed past them, or even just walked past them.

She was making her way along the edge of the lake when she heard Curtis calling out her name. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Kelly." He looked a bit nervous. "I was wondering. Exactly how much did you tell Sam? About the storm and everything?" Then she heard him think. "Did she tell her about the probation worker?"

"Of course I didn't tell her about Gary and the probation worker. I'm not stupid." She told him.

"I didn't think that." He told her carefully. She glared at him and he corrected himself. "I didn't think you stupid. I just had to wonder. You know."

"Why? Did Sam say something?" All she'd told Sam was that the storm had given them powers, and what they could do. She didn't think there was anything that would make her suspicious.

"No." Curtis said, shaking his head. "She just said she needed some time to think stuff over." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Course she needs some time to think stuff over. She just found out her boyfriend's been keeping some big secret from her for weeks." She told him. What did he think she was going to do, throw streamers at him?

"I can't lose her now." She heard him think. Kelly let out a long breath. She didn't think Sam would stay angry at him. She barely knew him and she felt bad for him, seeing the way he was looking right now.

"She'll come around." She told him. He seemed to relax a bit then.

"Thanks."

OOO

Alisha watched as Nathan began bothering Kelly. They were too far away to hear, but she saw him poking her bag of crisps then leaning in so close to her face that Kelly ended up pushing him away hard enough that he stumbled back and landed on his bum.

"How does he ever get laid?" She wondered aloud.

"He gets girls drunk." Simon told her, his eyes still on Nathan as pushed himself up off the concrete and brushed himself off and headed over to apparently annoy Curtis. "And he really doesn't. The only girl who'd he'd gotten close with for months before Ruth, he tripled himself on before they actually had sex."

"Tripled himself?" She asked. Simon shook his head with a slight look of horror on his face.

"You really don't want to know." She raised her eyebrows at that. She was a bit surprised that Simon would want to shield her from anything sexual. Then again, considering what could possibly make a girl who was willing to have sex with Nathan suddenly get too grossed out, she realized he was probably right.

"I thought you'd be glad." He said quietly. "I'm Nathan's friend and even I think Kelly's too good for him."

"She is." Alisha agreed. "But for some reason she fancies him." She shrugged. Maybe if she got Nathan out of her system early she could move on. "Do you know why they didn't get together before? Kelly just said they decided they were better as mates."

"Nathan told me she thought it felt like she was having sex with her cousin."

"They had sex?" She hadn't known that. It kind of hurt Kelly hadn't told her.

"No, but Nathan said they came close. And it was the night he tested his immortality by trying to see how much he could drink before dying of alcohol poisoning, so I'm fairly sure he was tell the truth."

OOO

Curtis knew better than to call. That's what needing time meant, right? That she needed to decide when she was ready to talk. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. He wasn't into the sci-fi stuff like Simon but he knew still knew that when a girlfriend found out about your superpowers, it usually didn't end well.

Looking around, he saw Alisha and Simon standing together by the water. The first couple of weeks they would all spread out, with everyone but Alisha and Simon finding someplace alone to go on breaks. Now they seemed to be pulled toward each other. Still sitting alone, but close together. Ending up all on the same side of the building or on the roof without really meaning to.

He was still attracted to Alisha. Now he just didn't think it mattered. Maybe, if things were different, they might have had something together. As it was, she was in love with Simon, and he wanted to be with Sam.

He wasn't sure anyone else would have taken what happened in stride like she had. Like she always had. He hadn't seen it then, but she was his rock during all the craziness after his arrest. She had stuck by him, believed in him, when a lot of people hadn't. She even seemed ready to face the new weirdness that had just hit them. Even he couldn't say that. He still didn't know how to feel about it half the time.

"Hey, do you know where I can get any skunk?" Nathan wandered up to him to ask.

"No mate." He told him, hoping he would just go away.

"I just wondered if you'd had any, or you found any, like say in my locker." Curtis looked at him in disbelief.

"No."

"Okay, so just do us a favor and nip back to this morning so I know who nicked it?"

"Nip back?"

"Yeah, nip back with your power." Nathan said. Curtis scoffed.

"I can't control it." He said, then added. "And if I could, I wouldn't be using it to find out who nicked your stash." The prick looked like he was about to objected, then he stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"Never mind." He said, and headed off towards Simon and Alisha.

OOO

"Did you smoke my skunk?" Nathan asked, as he barreled towards them.

"I don't take drugs." Simon told him. Nathan gave him a confused look.

"Really? I thought that was why you were all zombie like." Alisha tensed ready to spit out an insult but when she glanced at Simon he was simply looking at Nathan with a slightly amused smile. His mouth ticked up slightly like he was thinking of an inside joke. This time, she realized why.

"Zombies are actually quite fast." He told Nathan.

"Right. Sure. Whatever you say." Nathan told him sarcastically before turning towards her. "How about you? Did you take my skunk out of my locker?"

"If I'd touched anything in your locker with a ten-foot pole, I'd burn the pole." She told him.

"Did you look in your sock?" Simon said, still wearing the amused look on his face. "There's a bulge in it." He explained, nodding slightly down.

"I'd know if it was." He told Simon, but still crouched down and began pocking around in his shoe. Then he paused for a second. He looked around skittishly for a moment then straightened up. "Right. Well. I'm off. Go back to, whatever." He said, before hurrying towards the bench on the side of the building.

"How did you know that?" She could understand why Simon remembered the big things, but remembered where Nathan had forgotten his stash seemed a bit much, even for him.

"He asked me to film him while he investigated before." Simon told her with a slight smirk. "I caught him on camera when he found it." Then added a bit more soberly. "I added it as part of the tribute video I made for Kelly." Which meant he had watched it a lot while he was editing the video. Thinking about it, Alisha realized something.

"You and Nathan spent a lot of time together, before the rest of really noticed, didn't you?" Simon shrugged.

"Nathan asked me to help him discover what his power was. And he liked being filmed a lot more than the rest of you." She didn't like Nathan, but he had still been one of Simon few close friends. The idea that their meddling in the timeline might mean that Simon would never get that friendship back didn't quite sit well with her.

"Alisha." Simon said, tipping her chin up a bit to look at him. "Nathan and I will have plenty of time to become friends." He told her before flashing her another one of his half-smiles. "That's sort of the whole point of this. Giving us more time."

OOO

Simon stood as far back in the small shower stall as possible, just barely in the water's spray. Clenching his fists, he tried to focus, remembering the kind of concentration he had learned to use when he had first started to be able to control his invisibility. Inside of trying to disappear, through, he tried to be more than himself. To extend a part of himself outward. Slowly a small spot in the spray seemed to become weaker, until then finally it stop all together. In the center of the cascading water it looked as if a very small pane of glass was floating, blocking the spry. Gradually he focused on expanding the spot, stretching it out until it was large enough to block most of the water.

Unlike television or comic books, his force fields appeared more or less invisible. The only time they gave a visual clue as to where they were was when something hit them. That meant he couldn't tell the size, shape, solidity of a field, or, at times, even whether he had succeeded in creating one at all, until he had something either bouncing off it or hit him. The practice sessions he had started with Alisha focused on practical skills, such as stopping projectiles, but in order to gain more precise control of his power, he had had to find a different way to practice.

Alisha had offered to help him with these sessions too, but he had reminded her that both of their showers were barely large enough for two people, let alone two people and a force field. More importantly, he needed to focus when he used his power, and if a naked Alisha was in the shower with him, there'd really only be one thing he could be focused on.

Instead he had been spending time working on his ability while he washed up after his parkour practice. Gradually, he was beginning learn what it felt like to play with his power. He'd learned that his instinct to throw out his hand was a crutch. He was starting to have a sense of what he was creating without visual clues. But he still had a long way to go.

He shifted his focus slightly and began moving it out, away from him towards the showerhead. Gradually the water became contained in a smaller and smaller space, the edge of its enclosure made visible only by the way the liquid flowed down over it. Then there was a knock on the door. The invisible wall dissolved and for a second Simon choked on the water that was now flooding down on him again. With a sigh, he turned off the tap and grabbed his towel.

His sister's school term was drawing to a close and she had been spending more time at home in the afternoons, working on last minute projects and studying. More of her classmates had begun coming over to their house as well. His sister had never had as hard a time of it at school as he had, but she was still a bit too smart and a bit too shy for her own good. What he had done, in the other timeline, hadn't helped matters he suspected. He was happy that, perhaps, he had made it a bit easier for her here. Unfortunately one of her friends seemed to have an uncanny tendency to take toilet breaks just as he was finishing up in the shower.

After pulling on his pants and trousers he realized, to his chagrin, that he had forgotten to bring in a shirt. Which meant, unfortunately, he was going to be to doubly embarrassing his sister when he walked by whoever had knocked on the door to go to his room.

When he opened the door the same girl was still there, waiting. She jumped up and stared at him a second, looking half sheepish and half like a frightened deer. After a few moments, she dashed passed him into the toilet, practically slamming the door behind her.

Shaking his head, he made his way to his room. After slipping on a vest, he glanced at the time. He still had some time before he had told Alisha he would be coming by. Maybe he should go down stairs and ask his sister if she wanted him to get her and her friends some pizza. If he was going to be accidently embarrassing her on a regular basis, he supposed he might as well try to compensate her with food.

OOO

Sitting on her bed Alisha watched as Simon tried to fit his laptop onto her vanity. While their plans to get Curtis more involved with the rest of them seemed to be finally coming together, their efforts to distract Sally from whoever she decided was the group's weakest link had hit a snag. She hadn't contacted them in over a week, and in their weird and twisted lives that was a bad thing. But after their talk about Nathan today, Alisha had gotten an idea.

"We should put up another video." She told Simon. He turned back to look at her quickly. He looked surprised, and a bit wary. "You said yourself that Sally came after you because she thought you might have evidence she could use in your video collection. She's not going to spend time on us if she thinks the video of the storm was a one-off." She pointed out. Simon frowned slightly and nodded, coming to sit down next to her on the bed.

"What's with the look?" She asked now feeling slightly confused herself. "I know you still like to take photos and stuff. I saw the how our flat was. You filled an entire wall with photos of us and our friends." She said throwing her hand out towards the smaller group of photos she had on her own wall. Simon nodded again.

"That was because it was the only way I could be close to your then." He told her quietly. "It always was. I didn't know how to be around people, so the only way I could really interact with anyone was if it was through a camera. But I don't need that anymore." He said, shaking his head.

"Simon, I know that." She said, giving him a little smile. "Picking up a camera again isn't going to make you turn back into that boy." She reached up, trailing her hand down over the side of his face. It was a movement he had done to comfort her more times than she could count. Thinking a minutes she added. "We could a video up that I took of you first. I know you put up videos of yourself doing tricks the first time around. Even if you didn't know it was yourself. " She suggested. He frowned slightly.

"You aren't the only one that used to like photography you know." She reminded him. It was one of the funny things about of their relationship. The boy who had only been able to interact with the world through a lens and the girl that had like being in front of one so much she had learned to take photos of herself had finally gotten together only after both of them had outgrown wanting to be trapped on one side of a camera.

"Maybe." She continued, slowly coming to a realization. "We should stop trying to avoid something we both like just because it reminds us of who we were." Simon's forehead wrinkled slightly like he was thinking. She sat back and waited. She was kind of shocked, actually, that she had come to that insight.

"We'd still need to have videos of the rest of the group, if we want her to think we might have evidence." Simon said. Alisha nodded. "But, it might be a good idea anyway." He seemed to warm up to the idea. "Sort of like Peter Parker. If it looks like I took the video, then if I do have to do things to save the gang later," He paused then, and looked at her, like he was trying to see her reaction. She didn't like the idea of him having to put the mask back on, but she knew that he would always think it was a possibility. She just had to do whatever she could to make sure that this time it didn't get him killed. So she nodded slightly for him to continue. "If I do have to, then the video would make it seem like I couldn't be the one who was, as you put it, jumping off building." She nodded again.

"Sort of taking care of two birds with one stone." She responded. He gave her a bit of smile then, then looked into her eyes.

"It was a good idea, Alisha." He told her earnestly. "Thank you."

"Well," She said, flashing him a bit of a grin. "I am smart, remember?"

_AN: Alisha liking photography is a inference based on her tumblr account which is mostly photos of herself, most of which seem to have been taken either by her or with a timer._

_Some of the dialogue comes from Simon's video "Stoner" which was posted on youtube the day before Episode 4 aired and I thought fit well here. _


	9. Week Four: Days Two, Three, and Four

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I've tried to keep all your suggestion in mind. As always, if there's something you find off, please let me know. _

_Given what happened in the original episode, this is probably a good time to mention that, for this story at least, when Curtis rewinds time, he doesn't then overwrite the old timeline, but creates an entirely new one branching off from the point he changed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

**Week Four**

**Day Two**

Reaching into her locker, Kelly tried to move her hand around the junk inside to reach her hair brush. As she was pulling it out, through, the brush hit something, sending whatever it was onto the locker room floor. When she bent over to pick it up, she realized it was the box she had put Lee's engagement ring. Without really thinking about it, she opened it up, looking again at the diamond inside.

"Is that the ring?" Alisha asked leaning over towards her. Kelly quickly closed the box up and threw it back into her locker.

"Yeah." She said, trying to sound casual. "I haven't gotten around to returning it yet."

"Returning it? He was the dick, you should be the one to keep it." Alisha told her.

"You think?" She didn't exactly know what you were supposed to do in this situation. But Alisha was right, he had been a dick.

"Yeah." Alisha said, like it was obvious. "I bet you could get some money for it too." Kelly reached into her locker again and pulled out the box, opening it to reexamine the ring in a new light.

"I could come with you, if you want. We could go today after we get off." Alisha offered. Putting the ring back, again, Kelly turned towards Alisha. It might feel good, to get rid of it. And she could use the money.

"Yeah." She told her, "Alright."

OOO

Sam was waiting for him when he got off from community service.

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon." He said truthfully.

"Neither did I." She confessed. Curtis slide down and sat next to her. "There's something I need to know." She told him. "Kelly said your power is to turn back time?"

"Only when I regret something or feel guilty."

"Have you ever used it on me?" He frowned, a bit confused. "I mean, have you ever done something and then rewound time so I wouldn't remember it."

"No." he told her quickly. Then explained. "It doesn't work that way. I don't get to control it." Her eyes narrowed a bit and he back peddled. "But even if I did, I wouldn't do that to you." She snorted slightly.

"How can I know that? We could have had this conversation a hundred times already." She pointed out.

"I we had, I it probably would be going a lot better." He said. That got him a bit of a smile. "Look, I can't really give you any kind of proof. It doesn't work like that. But I can promise. If I rewind something with you, I'll tell you."

"You will?" She asked.

"I don't want to mess this up Sam." He told her honestly. She nodded, slowly. After a moment she looked back at him.

"So, do you have any other big secrets?" She asked jokingly. He gave a smile he hoped didn't look strained. He didn't want to mess this up, but he also knew it would be better for both of them if she didn't know everything that happened that day after the storm.

"I sometimes listen to Elton John." He finally told her.

"No!"

OOO

"I'm sorry, that's not one of our rings." The clerk at the return desk told them. As he called for the next customer, Alisha tried to steer Kelly out of the line and back towards the door. Kelly was frowning.

"This is a good right. It means you can get a lot more money for the ring than you thought." Alisha pointed out.

"Yeah, but where else would a dick like Lee go to get a ring?" Kelly responded. Alisha bit her lip. She hadn't actually met Kelly's ex-fiancé, but from what Kelly said, she suspected Kelly was right. She wasn't going to actually voice her suspicion that Lee had probably stolen the ring, but she also suspected didn't really have to.

"That's not our problem. We just need to find someone who will buy it from you." Alisha told Kelly. Hopefully someone who wouldn't start asking about where it came from, or looking at serial numbers. Kelly nodded.

"While we're here, we should go visit my mate Stacey. She said she could get me a deal on the lipstick I like." Kelly told her, pulling them further into the store. Alisha tried to hide a frown.

Kelly was her friend, and Alisha had offered to help Kelly sell her ring in order to give her the push she still needed to do it, and maybe a bit of support. She hadn't counted on being dragged to the Argos make-up counter.

It looked at first like there was no one working at the counter. Then, as they got closer, Alisha thought she heard a moan, as if someone was in pain. Then a sob. She gave a worried glance towards Kelly. They both walked up to the counter, and leaned over to look behind it. Sitting on the floor with her knees tucked halfway to her chest was girl about their age.

"Stace?" Kelly asked, tentatively. Alisha looked the girl over. At first she couldn't find anything wrong with her. Then she realized she could actually see her stomach growing.

Kelly hurried around the counter. Alisha followed, joining Kelly as she kneeled down in front of her friend.

"I didn't think it would happen again." Stacey said quietly.

"Didn't think what would happen?" Alisha asked cautiously. Stacey looked between them, nervously.

"You'll think I'm a freak." She said. Alisha looked over at Kelly and shared a knowingly look.

"Is it something to do with the storm?" Kelly asked gently. Stacey looked over at Kelly with a bit of shock and a bit of hope. "We had stuff happen to us too." Kelly told her gesturing between the two of them. Stacey nodded gratefully.

"I was just sick all the time. Mornings, afternoons, nights and every time in-between too. I just wanted it to be over. To have my baby without all that shit. When the lightening hit me, it was like a miracle. It hurt, but then he was just there." She shook her head. "Jake just called me a freak. He left right after the baby was born. I didn't know what to do. My sister's the only one who even knows." Growing more quiet as she spoke.

"You said he was just there? Did he just pop out or," Alisha trailed off, not really sure what the other options were.

"No. It was like I was pregnant, just quick." She told them, a bit uncertainly.

"How quick Stace?" Kelly asked. They needed to know how long they had. Stacey shrugged.

"An hour maybe?"

"Do you know how long ago you got pregnant this time?" Alisha asked her.

"Of course I know." Stacey bit out. "I'm not a slag."

"We didn't think that." Alisha told her gently. Genuinely. She more than most knew what it was like for people to think shit like that about you. And what it was like to have a power that made it even worse.

"We just need to know how long it will be before the baby comes." Kelly told her.

"It was on my break, so about half past, I think." She finally said, quietly. That gave them another forty five minutes. Maybe.

"Do you have a car?" Alisha asked her. Stacey nodded, grimacing a bit as if she was in pain.

"Out back in the employee lot."

"Alright then. We just need to get you out there and we can take to you the hospital." Kelly told her.

"No hospital." Stacey burst out, before adding quietly. "They'll treat it like it was an alien or something." Alisha looked up at Kelly who gave resigned shrugged.

"You can't have the baby here." Kelly pointed out. The girl just looked down at her feet again.

"We'll figure something out once we get to the car, yeah." Alisha finally told them. Right now they needed to start moving. Kelly put her arm around Stacey on one side, and Alisha got on the other, helping her up. They didn't make it far. Stacey doubled over in pain before they'd even made it into a different department. She might not be having contractions, but having her insides stretch so much, so fast still hurt. They gave it a few more tries, before Alisha realized they were going to have to come up with a new plan.

OOO

When Simon answered the call, he heard pained groans in the background.

"I'm fine." Alisha told him immediately, already realizing, apparently, what his first thoughts would be. "It's Kelly's friend. She's have a bit of power problem." She added, slightly tentatively. "We need you to get here, as quickly as possible."

"Alisha, what's going on?" He asked, hearing another whimper.

"I'll explain when you get here. Just, get to Argos as soon as you can." She asked him, then quickly clicked off. Simon stared down at the now disconnected phones, as if hoping it could tell him what this was all about. It didn't comply. After a moment He quickly pulled off the slacks and button up he had put on after his shower and changed into sweats, a vest and a non-descript black hoodie. Alisha had asked him to Argos as quickly as possible, so he would.

OOO

They tried to get to move towards back of the store a couple more times before the three of them decided to just sit down in an empty aisle and wait for Simon. Curtis wasn't answering his phone. Nathan wouldn't get here before the baby did. Kelly didn't really know how Simon would get there in time, but Alisha was sure he would and it wasn't like either of them could carry Stacey out to her car.

As far as storm given weirdness went, right now this was ranking up there as possibly the worst. Having a kid less than hour after you shag someone? It wasn't even a power. It was more like a nightmare. It almost made her grateful for what she had gotten dumped with.

Alisha had gone and gotten something to cover Stacey's growing belly, but without being able to move her, all could do now was to wait and keep Stacey calm.

OOO

She'd never really thought about kids before Simon. Unlike Kelly, she'd never really considered marriage either. It wasn't like she wanted to go out and get married or knocked up right away but after watching Simon playing with Nathan Jr. it suddenly seemed like something she'd want someday. Then of course they found out they didn't have someday. Now through, if they could get through the next year or so, maybe. She and Simon would have really beautiful kids. They'd definitely out cute Nathan' step-spawn, and he had been cute enough to win even her over. They'd be smart too, if they took after Simon at all.

At least now she knew they could have kids. A part of her had been worried that their powers would have messed them up. This was the first time she'd actually heard of someone with a storm power carry a baby to term. Course, she wasn't even sure it counted, since it was Stacey's power to begin with. But from what she had said her other baby was perfectly normal, despite its hurried start, so that had to be a good sign, right? It didn't really matter right now, she reminded herself. Until she knew for sure she and Simon weren't going to end up dead before their twenty-second birthdays, she really shouldn't even be tempting fate by thinking about it.

OOO

About fifteen minutes after they had called, Simon rang them to ask where in the store they were. When he rounded the corner and saw the three of them, his eyes grew huge.

"Is she in labor?" he asked nervously.

"Not yet." Kelly told him.

"The storm made her have really fast pregnancies." Alisha told him. "As in, this one probably only has about have twenty minutes left." He looked the three of them over a second. His eyes seemed to grow even larger, and he looked a bit scared. Then, he took a breath and seemed to pull himself together.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Carry her to her car." Alisha answered. He nodded moved towards Stacey. He looked at her a minute, like he was asking for her permission. Stacey nodded and he crouched down and lifted her up in his arms like they do in those romantic comedies. Only without the romantic part. Alisha threw the overcoat she had grabbed over Stacey and they all made their way toward the back of the store. When they got to the car, Simon laid Stacey out in the back seat, and Kelly went in after her, letting her use her lap like a pillow. Once they were all in, through, they realized they had another problem.

"Where are we going?" Alisha asked, from behind the wheel.

"No hospitals." Stacey told them again.

"We could go to the community center." Simon suggested. He didn't really sound like even he thought it was a good idea, but it was the only idea they had. Alisha apparently thought so too, because she just shrugged and turned on the car.

"Alright then."

OOO

Sally actually locked up the center in the evenings, so they had to wait for Nathan to let them in.

"Please tell me that's not another body." He said, looking Stacey. They all glared at him. Especially Stacey.

"She's having a baby." Alisha explained as she began pulling pillows and cushions off of one of the couches.

"And your first thought was to bring her here?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"It's her power." Kelly told his, exasperated. Simon laid Stacey down on the little nest of cushion and removed the coat Alisha had placed over her.

"I thought that was every girl's power?" Nathan said, sounding slightly confused.

"She got knocked up less than an hour ago." Kelly told him. Nathan's eyes grew wide as he looked over and took in Stacey's stomach.

"Jesus. And I thought I had a shit power." Both Kelly and Alisha gave something between a nod and shrug in response. "So, I guess the dad freaked out and went running?" Alisha and Kelly both glared at Nathan again.

"He doesn't know." Stacey told him. Something flashed across Nathan's face for a second, before he quickly shifted back to his usual disinterested expression.

"Nathan. Why don't you help me get some clean towels from the storeroom?" Simon suggested. Alisha looked up at him with an amused look then. He may not have had this particular situation in mind, but after what happened with Marnie he thought it would be best to be prepared, whether it was for another birth or being taken away by an interstellar hitchhiker. Nathan seemed unusually quiet as they headed back to the storeroom.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Just glad I wasn't the one to shag her." He said. "That's why I always use a condom. And if the girl looks dirty, I use two." Nathan slapped his back. "Belt and Braces." Simon just shook his head and let it be.

Nathan had a thick skin about most things. Insults seemed to slide off him, and, with a few exceptions, he was quick to forgive. That was why, Simon suspected, he couldn't seem to grasp that his words and actions hurt others. He didn't understand that everyone didn't have that same ability.

There were some things, through, that seemed to open old wounds. Particular at this point, before he'd had a chance to reconcile with his father. If this was one of them, Simon wasn't sure how he could to help him deal with it, or even if he should. Nathan was always talking and most of what he said was about himself, but the things that actually mattered, that actually hurt him, he was never very good at talking about. And Simon knew that if he allowed things to play out Nathan would eventually work through his issues. The way he'd been with Marnie and Nathan Jr. in the months after the baby was born was proof of that, even if the start of their relationship was rather unconventional and rushed.

While they were walking back to the main room they heard a shriek, far more high pitch and far louder than any of the other sounds Stacey had been making earlier. Simon ran towards where the girls were sitting with Nathan following behind. Stacey was holding onto Kelly and Alisha's hands so tight they were both clenching their teeth trying not to yell themselves.

Stacey let out another scream and he was able, barely, to catch the baby in one of the towel. Shaking slightly, he handed Stacey the bundle and she quickly let go of the other girl's hands. Then she screamed again and the afterbirth seemed to shoot out onto the floor.

Nathan's eyes went wide and he shrieked when he saw it.

"No!" Simon and Alisha both yelled at him. It was too late. Nathan stomped down, hard. Then he immediately screamed in pain. He hopped backwards for a few steps before flopping down on the floor. Simon grimaced. Simon realized he had accidently created a force field around the thing. Instead of stomping down on the soft mush lying on the floor the way Nathan had intended, he had hit the hard surface several inches above it.

"Sorry." He told him. Nathan muttered several phrases Simon was fairly sure weren't appropriate in front of a baby and continued to hold his foot.

"That's the afterbirth you dick." Kelly told him, shaking her head. They all sat there for a minute, catching their breaths. At the sound of the door they all looked up to see Curtis and Sam burst into the room. The couple stopped a few feet in, taking in the scene.

"Where have you been?" Nathan finally asked.

OOO

After they had cleaned up Stacey, the baby and the floor, Kelly called Stacey's sister to come get her. She hoped that she'd be able to convince Stacey to see a doctor. And, maybe, to tell the second one's Dad. For all they know, he might have been hit by the storm too.

Kelly wasn't sure whose idea it was, but somehow they decide that since they were all already together and hungry, they should get dinner. They ended up eating take-away on the roof.

Sam and Curtis were the first to head home. Alisha and Simon followed a bit later. Then she was alone with Nathan and enough food to last him through the week-end. No one had even bothered to complain that he hadn't paid for any of it. Kelly suspected that was because Simon had divided the bill. Kelly watched Nathan a second as he poked at the last of his food.

"Are you living in the community center?" She finally asked him. It wasn't like she hadn't known. He'd been thinking about it enough, but it just hadn't seemed right to ask. He looked like he was going to argue for a second, then his shoulder sagged.

"Yeah. Okay. I am." He told her holding his hands up. "Big secret revealed."

"How come?" She asked gently.

"Do we really have to be that intimate with each other lives? No. I don't think so." He said. Then she heard him think. "I'm not getting shag now that I'm a homeless." She rolled her eyes, but let it be. She wasn't exactly in a place where she could help him. She still lived with her Mum, and they didn't exactly have much to spare themselves. She did feel a bit guilty now about sell those extra jumpsuits. She probably should have let Nathan make the money off of them, instead of spending it on that premium dog food for Keith. Finally, Nathan let out a long, loud breath.

"Fine. My Mum threw me out, okay." He said it like she had dragged it out of him or something even but she could still in his voice that he was relieved to tell someone.

"Are you alight?" She asked. He just sort of shrugged. They sat there for a rare moment in silence. Then Nathan reached over and grabbed the last of the beer.

**Day Three**

"So was yesterday a normal day for you now? Rushing off to deal with some new superpower threat?" Sam asked with smile. The early morning light was just starting peek through the windows as her fingers traced along his arm.

"I don't think Stacey could really be called a threat." He pointed out.

"Overpopulation. She could destroy the world." Sam said. She managed to keep strait faced for about two seconds before breaking into a laugh.

"Don't know." He finally said with a shrug. "Seems like every time we turn around there's someone else with a power. You may be right. Sooner or later it's going to be something worse than trapping us in the toilet or making us go bald."

"Bald?"

"That's why we went out last weekend. Kelly's hair finally grew back." He explained.

"Hey," she said, pulling his him down and pressing her forehead against his. "We are going to be fine, alright."

"Yeah." Sam let go leaned back, her smile shifting into a smirk.

"Now, hurry up. We've got be quick if we want to get a shag in before you have to leave."

**Day Four**

Curtis woke up with a gasp in his own bed. He turned off his alarm then reached for the newspaper by his bed. For the first time he was relieved to see the headline "Drugs Cheat Curtis Donovan Banned from 2012 Olympics." He threw on clothes and his grabbed his jumpsuit before rushing to the community center.

There was no memorial outside the center, but he still hurried inside. His stomach twisted when he realized Alisha wasn't there waiting for him at the cupboard. He headed back towards the lockers and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her fixing her hair in the mirror. In his rush to get here, he must have arrived earlier than before.

"Hi." He said, walking up behind her.

"Hi." She said, without turning around.

"Would you want to." He nodded out, towards the cupboard. Kelly, and Nathan were in the room too, and he really didn't want to give the prick something new to annoy them about. She turned around then, looking confused.

"Do you want to use the mirror?" She asked

"No." He said. "I mean, do you want to, you know." Her eyes narrowed.

"No, I really don't." He glanced over to make sure the other two weren't watch, then reached out, resting his hand on Alisha's hip. Alisha looked back him like he had lost his mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, then pushed his hand off of her, and slipped passed him out of the locker room. He was so surprised, it wasn't until he had already thrown on his jumpsuit that he realized that she had pushed his arm away with her bare hand. And he hadn't reacted to her power.

He ran out of the locker room. Curtis, Kelly, Alisha and Simon were all standing out in the hall. Looking around he tried to find anything else that was different. Kelly and Alisha were chatting together. Nathan was bothering Simon, poking him with his claw. All normal. The only thing that seemed weird was that Simon. He look like he was really bothered by Nathan. He was almost looked like he thought it was funny. He kept carelessly blocking and swiping away Nathan's claw thing with his, like it was a really boring fencing match.

When they saw he was out of the locker room, they all began moving in pairs towards the door. He followed, incredibly confused.

"Hi." He turned as he came out the door and saw Sam leaning against the community center with a big smile on her face. She looked different. Better. Like she had actually slept some in the last six months. Which made him wonder why she would be here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, nervously.

"I was in the neighborhood. I miss you when you're stuck here all day." She told him. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something about it?" Curtis looked from Sam, back towards where the rest of the group was. Alisha was sitting on the table. When she looked over and saw Sam, she waved. Curtis turned back towards Sam. She waved back.

"Shit." He had messed up again, but for some reason he wasn't rewinding. When he looked over towards Alisha again, something happened that was even more bizarre. Simon sat down on the table next to Alisha, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into a kiss.

_AN: Curtis mentions listening to Elton John on his short lived twitter account. _

_Stacey Mulligan is a friend of Kelly mentioned by both her and Seth on their twitter accounts. According to Kelly she works at a make-up counter and has twins by two different fathers. Seth mentions her full name, as well as the fact she is known as "The Beast." He also tells Kelly that she sold him the power to "pop out a kid, from spunk to spawn, in under an hour." The idea that her "twins" were actually two different pregnancies accelerated by her power was my own. _

_Kelly mentions selling jumpsuits on her twitter account._

_Kelly and Alisha talk about weddings during Simon's video "Girl Talk"._


	10. Week Five: Day One

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Every time I read someone's comments it motivates me to try to write a bit fast and, hopefully, a bit better. This relatively short chapter has, for some reason, been particularly hard for me to get to a point that I'm happy with. As always, I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

**Week Five**

**The Weekend Before**

Simon hadn't been exaggerating when he said the flat was a mess. The first time she saw it, it felt like a kick to the gut. She knew in her head that this was the before picture, not the after. That the home she had had with Simon was only being built by them now. But it had still felt like seeing the aftermath of a disaster that had ripped through the place where she and Simon had spent their life together.

Simon had already offered to fix it up himself. But this was, had been, and would be her home too and this time, just like the new timeline they were building, she wanted to do it together. Of course, she wasn't really Miss Fix-it. Or even really Miss Clean-it. That had always been Simon job when they lived together. But while she couldn't rewire electricity or switch out pipes, she could start to pick through the junk littering the floor and begin to clean up the grim that seem to cover ever surface.

She had already finished sorting out the various contraptions and scrap scattered around the flat into keep, toss and thing she would prefer to toss but she already knew Simon would want to keep and managed to make about a quarter of the flat feel like she could actually stand there without catching plague when Simon literally yelled eureka.

She looked up then, following his gaze. Several of the panels still needed to be replaced, leaving bare bulbs and beams visible, but light spread out across the ceiling just as she remembered. Simon had backed his way to the opposite side of the flat to watch it, and stood staring up at his own handy work with his arms cross, like he was some sort of cross between an electrician and a superhero. She stood up then, brushing herself off reflexively, and walked over to him, pulling his attention down from the ceiling, and towards a kiss. He opened up his arms and she turned, settling herself against his chest as they stood there looking over the flat. The light only really revealed how much more work they needed to get done, but somehow it still sort of felt like they had accomplice something.

"Maybe we should head home now, on a high note." She suggested. She felt Simon shrug against her back. He leaned down then, planting a kiss on what was quite possibly the only clean place on her neck

"I'm not sure think I'm really for dealing with the plumbing right now anyway." He confessed.

Once they grabbed their things and tested to make sure the light went off like they were supposed to, they laced their fingers together and headed up the lift.

"How did you learn to do all of this stuff anyway?"She asks as they walk. Simon hadn't mentioned it during any of their rather lengthy discussion of his time in the past. Future. Whatever. And she hadn't thought to ask.

"I looked through a few websites. I've always been good with those types of things." He said, shooting her a half-smile. "In the other timeline I once took about and put back together a microwave in under fifteen minutes for fun."

"And it worked?"

"It wouldn't have been a impressive if it didn't." He pointed out his smile growing a bit larger.

OOO

"Nothing?" Alisha asked as she sat down beside him on her bed. Simon shook his head. They had put up a couple of videos that they had taken of the group this week, but Sally still hadn't made any effort to contact them. "That's it then I guess, she must have a different plan." Alisha said, echoing his own thoughts.

Maybe they had been naïve to expect her to come after him the same way she had before, when she wanted something different and knew she was dealing with very different people. But he had needed to do something proactive, something to try to stop her from manipulating someone else. Alisha looked at him hesitantly for a moment before speaking.

"We should go over everything that happened this week the first time again." Simon unintentionally grimaced. Alisha squeezed his arm. "I know this week something you'd want to relive, but, I doubt she's given up. The only thing we know about whatever she's planning this time really, is what she planned last time." Simon nodded.

"I just don't like to think about it."

"I already know everything." She reminded him. He nodded again. Alisha looked uncomfortable for a moment then. "There's something else."

"What?"

"Have you noticed that Curtis has been acting a bit weird the last couple of days." He let out another sigh.

"I'd been hoping I was just being paranoid." He confessed.

"He touched me." Alisha told him.

"What?" He felt a bit of anger boil up through his shock.

"Not like that." Alisha reassured him quickly. "Just, put his hand on my hip. It sort of reminded me of when we were together. I thought I was reading too much into it. That maybe he just wanted me to move or something. But he's been looking at me too." Simon nodded. He wasn't blind, he had noticed the way Curtis had looked at Alisha from the beginning, but now it was as if something had shifted. It no longer felt like he was simply looking at a pretty girl. There was longing in it. He supposed he should feel jealous at seeing his friend looking at his girlfriend like that. But he knew he could trust Alisha. And he knew she had chosen him over Curtis already.

"He's also forgotten things." He told her. "When I noticed someone had rifled through my locker a few days ago, I suggested that Sally might have been looking for evidence tying us to Tony death. Curtis asked why she would be interested in finding out what happened to Tony." He paused a moment, thinking. "You knew Curtis better than I did, did anything happen to him last week in either timeline?" He asked. Alisha shook her head.

"Nothing happened at all last week the first time around." She said, then paused, considering again. "This week, through, Curtis told me about Sam. He told me he had gone back and kept her out of jail the week before." She finally said. "But Sam never was arrested here." Alisha said matter-of-factly. Bit by bit an idea began to form in his mind.

"What if she was?" Simon said slowly. "We didn't remember her being arrested the first time around either." He pointed out. "Maybe the reason she wasn't in jail now, is because he used his power."

"That still wouldn't explain why Curtis doesn't remember why Sally would be interested in Tony's death. Or why he seems to think we're together. Even if Sam wasn't in jail, I still would have chosen to be with you."

"It would if he came from a timeline that was closer to the original one." Simon explained. Alisha just shook her head, confused.

"How could that happen?"

"I always thought that Curtis' power worked like a video tape. After he rewound time, he then overwrite the old timeline, erasing the original. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's more like putting in a new tape. Creating a new timeline, but leaving the original intact." He said, working through the idea as he spoke. "I came back the night Curtis was arrested, I saw him at the club. He looked surprised, almost like he recognized me. Maybe he did. Maybe he had already come back and by the time we got here he had already created a new timeline." He continued.

"So, all of the changes we've made would have been only in this new timeline," Alisha said, slowly. "And when the Curtis you saw that night fast forwarded the way the one he did before, he replaced, the one that remembers this timeline?" She concluded. And just like that, just when he thought he couldn't love Alisha more, she showed herself to have a bit of nerd in her after all.

"Simon, you're doing that starey thing again."

"Sorry." He told her. Shaking himself. "That's the theory. But, it's just a theory. It could be something completely different is going on with Curtis." He shrugged. "He may even have something happening completely unrelated to our powers." He pointed out. Alisha looked at him incredulously. He had to agree that, given their track record it seemed unlikely.

"So what do we do?" She asked finally. He shook his head.

"I don't know. The same thing, I suppose. Try to make Curtis feel like he's one of the group. Make sure he knows how dangerous Sally really is. That's all we really can do unless we tell him everything." He pointed out.

"No." She said quickly. "I think you right, before, to keep this between us." She said. "It's hard, knowing the future. And it's even worse knowing what the future might have been. I've had to do it twice. I don't want to put that on any of our friends. Not if we don't have to."

**Day One**

They're always touching. Not like they're going to shag each other right this minute or anything, just little things. Holding hands, putting their arms around each other, a kiss or two. The normal stuff that he and Alisha could never do. Would never do. Maybe.

He kept on going over it in his head, trying to figure out what happened. At first he thought it was because he was still with Sam. That, since he had a girlfriend, Alisha had moved on to someone else. But that didn't explain why they both had different powers, or why they were so different. Whatever had happened had to have been between the time he was arrested, and the storm, but what it was, he had no idea. And without knowing the only way he could think to fix it was to go back and stop himself from changing what happened to Sam. But he couldn't. Even if he was willing to trade Sam's future to be with Alisha, he couldn't feel guilty about protecting Sam. Not when Alisha and everyone else was still alive as well. And that meant he couldn't get his power to work.

The both of them looked towards him for a second and he looked away, hoping they wouldn't notice he was staring at them. It didn't work. Simon said something to Alisha, and stood up from where they were sitting together on the steps to walk over towards him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, sitting down beside Curtis. "Have you and Sam resolved everything with your power?" Curtis clenched his jaw, trying not to look surprised.

"Yeah. We're fine. Why?" Curtis lied. Nothing was alright. . He had not idea that Sam knew about his power here. He'd been trying to avoid Sam. Not sure what to say. But he knew that couldn't last. That it wasn't fair to her. But he wasn't sure he was ready for that conversation yet.

"You've just been acting strangely late. We've been worried." Simon told him. He looked slightly uncomfortable too, which made Curtis feel weirdly better. He wasn't sure how to deal with this Simon. True, he may not have known Simon really before. More than that he was a little weird and really shy, but now the only things he had known about him seemed to be gone. It was a bit comforting to see something he recognized.

"Just, you known, dealing." He finally told him. Simon studied him a second. Then he seemed to come to a decision, and stood up.

"Well, if you need to talk just, we're here." He said, slightly cautiously. Then he walked back over and sat down with Alisha. Yeah, right. Curtis could imagine that conversation going well.

OOO

The police thought Tony was still alive. That was what Pete had said. She knew he was being kind about it, but she could imagine what the other detectives were doing. Laughing behind her back about a girl that just couldn't accept that her boyfriend had left her. She knew differently. Tony would never have done that to her. Even if he had been having problems with his temper, like that damn note said, they would have worked through it together.

It had to be those kids. They were the last to see him alive. They were hiding something. She just needed evidence. She was sure if she just had to get them alone and talk to them she could shake something out of one of them.

OOO

"It's not easy, being you, is it?" She asked, trying to infuse her voice with sympathy. "I mean, you're not like the others. You're not really supposed to be here."He gave a disbelieving look. "I've read your file. I know that if anyone else had been caught with the amount of drugs you had on you, they would have just gotten a caution. What happened to you wasn't fair." She explained. He let out a skeptical huff.

When she had first read through the groups' files, she had assumed that Simon would be the easiest to manipulate. He had a history of being bullied and ignored, and on paper, looked like he was most likely socially awkward, friendless and desperately for any kind of positive attention.

"So. Doesn't really matter now." Curtis said with a shrug.

When she had actually gotten to understand the dynamic of the group she had found that he had more confidence than she had expected and had placed himself as the de facto leader of the little group of reprobates.

"Of course it matters." She told the boy in front of her. "You had a bright future ahead of you before all this. And you still can."

Nathan thought he was the leader of the group . He was, in many ways, the foil to what Simon had appeared to be on paper. He really was just as friendless and in need of attention, but in an extroverted way, rather than introverted.

"I'm banned from athletics. By the time the ban's over, no serious coach is going to train me." Curtis whined.

Nathan, however, had seemed to develop a fondness for both Kelly and Simon, which, to her bafflement, was reciprocated. It was, she suspected, the closest thing to a real friendship he had ever had. Ever. And she quickly realized that as indifferent as he often acted, the boy was going to cling to onto those relationships for as long as they allowed him to.

Kelly herself didn't trust any kind of authority to begin, and already seemed protective of most of the group, particularly Nathan, Simon and Alisha.

"There has to be something other than running that you enjoy?" She asked. Curtis shrugged and shook his head.

Alisha, again, was one that had appeared completely different in her file than in person. Sally had expected a selfish, spoiled princess. She did seem to have her moments, but she also seemed to trade off with Kelly at playing the group mum. She was, in particular, very protective of Simon, Kelly and Curtis. She also, as far as Sally could tell, had been sleeping with Simon since day one. They weren't exactly discrete about it. More surprising was that there seemed to be more to it than just lust at first sight, which meant she wasn't going to turn on him easily.

"Why don't you let me help you? There are quite a few different aptitude tests out there now. Maybe you might be surprised to find something you else you enjoy?" She suggested.

She had thought about trying to split them up. Especially once she had learned that Simon had video of the day before Tony died. If he was hurting, Simon might easily be induced into giving up evidence against the woman he felt betrayed him. But the more she studied them, the more she realized that the risk of it backfiring on her was too great. They didn't trust her already. And if she did try to go after them and failed, then the others wouldn't either.

That left only one person in the group, that didn't have real connections to the others and had a weakness she could exploit.

"Sure. Alright." Curtis told her cautiously.

Curtis wasn't vulnerable because he didn't have anyone. He was vulnerable because he did. Because he had a life he wanted to get back to. It was hope of regaining that that she would have to play to. She forced herself give him a smile.

OOO

"Why has he been in there longer than the rest of us?" Kelly asked, looking towards the closed blinds of Sally's office.

"Maybe the storm turned her into some kind of giant prey mantis thing and she's trying to seduce him and eat his head." Nathan suggested. "Nah. He's probably just being an arse-kisser." Nathan told her. Over hearing them, Simon closed his eyes a moment, then headed towards where they were sweeping the floor. Just as he anticipated, Nathan clamped the scissor like handle of his broom closed with a snap. Simon reached up, and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Maybe it would be better not to make oral sex gags towards the woman that already thinks we killed her boyfriend and decides on daily basis whether we're picking up litter or cleaning toilets." He suggested. He remembered how Sally had used his own negative feelings towards the group in general, and Nathan's antics in particular, to gain his trust and confidence in the other timeline. It would probably be best to avoid adding fuel to the fire in front of her, if she was planning a similar strategy with Curtis. Especially if their theory was correct. He would be feeling alienated enough already.

Nathan's eyes narrowed and he looked at him suspiciously. Well, mock suspicion, although the first time around he wouldn't have known the difference.

"How did you know what I was planning?" Alisha walked up to them and rolled her eyes.

"Because your mop has a V shape in it and we've known you for five minutes." She pointed out. Nathan's shrugged.

"Fair enough."

OOO

"Do you want to come to mine tonight?" Alisha asked, looking up towards Simon as she leaned against his shoulder.

When he had heard Simon and Alisha coming out of the locker room, he hadn't wanted to deal with another round of why you are you acting so weird, so he had ducked into the cupboard. How twisted was that? He felt like some weird stalker. Or like he had landed himself in a bizarro world and now had to sit watching as Simon cuddled up to his girlfriend.

"Same time as normal?" Simon asked. Alisha nodded and he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Just, don't break your neck, yeah?" She told him. He tilted her head up a bit, and looked into her eyes.

"I don't." He told her, shooting her an almost cocking half-smile. Curtis waited until they had both left before heading out. What was that all about? He wondered if he should just tell them what had happened. It wasn't like anyone else would understand. They at least knew about his power. He felt so lost, like he had blinked and the entire world had changed.

It wasn't like they didn't know something was up. The first day, in the locker room, Simon and Nathan had looked at him like he'd lost his mind when he asked why the probation worker would be the one leaving notes in their lockers. For some reason, here, they had figured out that she had been in a relationship the first probation worker before he died.

He wasn't quite sure if he believed them, actually. Simon was smart, sure, but he wasn't, or at least hadn't been, the best at reading people. Then again, he had no idea what Simon was or wasn't like here. But the probation worker had never really acted like she wanted them all to burn or anything. He had trouble seeing her as a vengeful ex, the way they all seemed to.

There were other differences too. So many he wasn't sure how he could catch up without help. Nathan would probably find some way to make it into a big joke. Kelly, she might help, but she and Alisha seemed really friendly now. And that came back to the real problem. There really wasn't a good way to tell Alisha and Simon about all this. Especially since this version of Simon might be perceptive enough to realize that, given the chance, Curtis wanted to change things back.

Heading out of the community center, he made his way along the street back towards his parent's place. He didn't want Sam to surprise him. She had been meeting him on his way home since he'd been here but he had told her he needed to babysit tonight. He needed time to think.

He was interrupted by a honk from behind him. A tan car pulled up alongside him and when the window rolled down, he could see the probation worker inside, leaning over.

"I thought that was you. D'you want a lift?" She asked. He wanted to be left alone. But, maybe, he could figure out some things from her, without the others getting suspicious. Unlike like Simon, Alisha, Kelly or Nathan, she didn't know about his power, so if he started asking questions, it wasn't like she could piece together what had happened. And if she was everything the other seemed to think, refusing her wouldn't exactly help them.

"Alright." He finally agreed.


	11. Week Five: Days Two, Three and Four

_I really want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. It was amazing to read all of them for the last chapter. This chapter turned out to be quite a bit longer than I originally anticipated. I know that some of my readers are, at least partially, reading because I have been very quick to update. I have to admit that I had planned out the first four episodes of the story in a quite a lot of detail before I even started writing. Now I'm working off of something that's closer to an outlines, so it will probably take a bit longer to create each chapter. I hope that this isn't too disappointing. As always I love feedback and would appreciate creative criticism. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. Or Buffy the Vampire Slayer._

**Week Five**

**Day Two**

"Curtis, could I speak to you for a moment?" The probation worker, Sally, asked, signally him back to her office. Kelly, Alisha and Simon all watched him cautiously as he put down his cleaning gear and made his way back. She closed the door behind him, then reached over and handed him a pile of papers off her desk. "I got you a copy of a couple of those tests I mentioned." She told him. "I also include the catalogue from one of the local universities. And this." She added, placing a stapled packet of papers on top. "It's information on athletic bans I thought you might be interested."

"Thank you." He told her, a bit unsure. He didn't remember her being this helpful before, but he couldn't tell if it was actual difference between the versions of history, or just a matter of timing. He didn't remember her paying this much attention to anyone else, but, he was beginning to realize, he really hadn't paid enough attention to her or anyone else other than Alisha to be able to tell. Taking the pile, he headed towards the door. Just before he opened it she stopped him, calling his name.

"Curtis? I know right now it feels like your life has crumbled down around you, but it really hasn't. Your community service will be over in a just a few weeks, and you'll never have to deal with me or anyone else here again. You can go back and live your life." He scoffed. Between his powers and his ban, there was no way he'd be able to just go back and live his life. "I know you don't believe me now." She continued. "But you can have a life outside athletics. You can go to university, get a job, anything you want." She told him, adding "And I think you'll find, in the grand scheme of things, that two years really isn't that long." He managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes and instead gave her a nod before leaving.

When he made his way to the main room after dropping her papers in his locker, he was surprised to see Sam there, talking with Alisha. He didn't know what to do about Sam. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't care about her like that, not anymore. For him, they'd been over for months. Of course, the person he did care about that way was with someone else.

"Hey." Sam shot him a smile when she saw him and walked over to pull him into a kiss he returned a bit stiffly. "Alisha just asked if we'd want to join everyone tonight for a drink." She looked at him expectantly. That was another thing he wouldn't have expected. Even with him still dating Sam, he wouldn't have thought she'd be friends with the others. He wasn't even really friends with the others. Just brought together by their powers and the fact they had killed their first probation worker.

"Sure." He told her with a tight smile. She looked at him cautiously and gave him a slightly confused smile. She could tell something was wrong. She just hadn't been able to figure out what. Which, wasn't exactly surprising. He barely believed what was happening.

"Right. Well. I'll see you later." She told him, giving him another kiss and waving towards the others before heading out.

OOO

Alisha watched in frustration as Curtis first went back to talk with Sally, and then, later, seemed hesitant to kiss Sam. Simply trying to make Curtis feel connected to them and warning him about Sally had seemed like a good plan earlier in the week, but now that it was clear that Sally had set her sights on him, it didn't seem enough. Alisha still didn't want to burden him with anymore future knowledge than his own power forced him to have, but she needed to do something. Simon's attempt to just talk to him hadn't gotten him to open up, but, then, if he was from the original timeline that made sense. He hadn't gotten to be mates with Simon, really, until months later. Not to mention Simon was the one that ended up with her. But if Alisha confronted him with the evidence they had, the way he had been forgetting thing, the way he had been acting towards her and the others, maybe he would open up to her.

After Sam left, Curtis headed up towards the roof. She waited a moment, before pulling off her own gear to join him. Before she got a chance, through, Kelly surprised her by following him up.

OOO

He didn't go straight back to work, he needed to get some air. When he heard the door to the roof open he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that it was Kelly. Of everyone she and Nathan were the probably the least changed, which was a bit comforting.

"You want to say what's going on?" She asked. Maybe she was changed too. She seemed closer to him than she had been. Or closer to the other him, really.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How about starting wit why do you keep thinking about things being 'different', different from what?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said, dully.

"What I don't understand is why you're being all cozy with a woman we know wants our heads. Or why you're treating the girlfriend you were terrified was going to leave you last week like shit. Or why you're think that we killed a probation worker." She said, sounding angrier with each sentence.

They hadn't killed the probation worker here? Then why were they so worried about the other probation worker? What had happened to the first one? Why would they think Sally thought they had killed him?

"What do you mean, why does Sally think we killed him? Did you hit your head and forget the last month or something?" She asked sarcastically. Curtis sighed. It probably wasn't any use lying to her, was it? Anything he thought related to her she might overhear.

"Something like that." He said. Kelly frowned in confusion.

"What?"

OOO

"So I went back again. I saved Sam, and you and everyone else. I come back to the present, and Sam's still my girlfriend. And Alisha and Simon are together and have different powers." He said, shaking his head. "And a bunch of other things are different too."

"That sucks mate." Kelly told him quietly.

"Yeah." Kelly looked at him cautiously then.

"You're not going to try to break them up, are you?" She asked. Again, he couldn't really lie to her and say he hadn't thought of it. She probably already knew that. But the more he watched them, the more he knew it wouldn't matter.

"Like I said, they're different. She's changed. I don't think we'd work here." He told her. It hurt to admit.

"Good." Kelly told him. "Cause I'd hate to have to kick your ass." He snorted a bit at that. Not because he didn't think Kelly could kick his ass, but because he knew she wouldn't have a problem doing it if she thought he deserved it. "You need to tell Sam." She told him looking towards her feet. "She needs to know." Then what through? What if she got angry at him? She had a right to be, especially if he told her that he hadn't visited her in the other version of history. What if she went and told someone about the probation worker? What if she told them about their powers?

"She doesn't know about probation worker." Kelly answered him. "And, I don't think anyone'd believe her about the powers. Not without proof." It was probably a bit twisted but he felt relieved that the last part was probably true. Kelly got up then from where she was sitting, next to him on the bench. She added, just before she left. "Just so you know, the guy with the cap and the probation worker killed each other. We just buried them. And if you have a question, you could just ask."

OOO

Sometimes, after they left the community center and went their separate ways for a few hours, Alisha would use her power to watch him. If asked she might try to rationalize that she was trying to increase her stamina with her power. Sending herself out to the one place she knew she would want to stay. She had been working on her power, but that wasn't the reason she watched him. She used to do the same with her old power. It was terrifying, and exhilarating. Jumping, spinning, and for a few moments, flying through his eyes. With her new power, she could only watch, observing him from the best vantage point anyone could hope for. It was terrifying and exhilarating in an entirely different way. And yeah, a bit hot. She was checking up on him or anything. She was just checking to make sure he was alright.

At first it was because she worried he'd fall and she'd never know it. She'd seen the bruises. Watched as he had had to tend them himself before she'd gotten rid of her old power and tended a few herself. Since they got back though, she knew he wasn't going to fall. She might not know much about parkour or whatever he called it, but she had spent enough time after he had died searching YouTube, looking for any glimpse of him, that she knew he was good. Really good considering how short a time he had spent learning.

Now, she was waiting. Because, even if he had promised her to be careful, sooner or later he was going to hear a scream or see someone in trouble and he was going to help them. He wasn't the kind of man anymore that could simply walk away. Part of the gift she and the rest of their friends had given him was the courage and confidence to stand-up and take action where he thought he needed to. Where he never would have had the strength before.

She could ask him not to, like she had after Peter. He might just go behind her back. And if he didn't it might just be worse. It would break something in him to have to go back to someone who would just sit back on the sidelines again. And it would create resentment. He wouldn't consciously resent her, but it would still be there. And she would resent herself for making him into something less.

So instead, to calm her worries, she would occasionally make sure he had at least kept his promise to keep breathing. And maybe stick around a few minutes to watch the show. It was also why, after a lot of thought, she had decided to do this. She knew it would surprise Simon. It had kind of surprised her when she had made the decision. But if he was going to end up putting himself in danger, she wanted him to do it as safely as possible. Which meant he needed the suit to give him at least some protection. This time, however, she was going to make sure that there was plenty of Kevlar sewn into it.

OOO

Curtis probably should have expected the slap, given what he was saying, but it still surprised him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just."

"You don't get it, do you?" She accused, shaking her head. "You don't get to apologize. I don't care what you did in this other version of history. You aren't my boyfriend. You killed him and are walking around in his skin." She bit out. She started to walk away then, but had only gotten a couple of feet when he felt the twist in his stomach that his power was kicking in. Sam turned around, seemingly in slow motion, and he could see her lips form the word "Don't." Suddenly the world popped back into focus at normal speed, leaving his inside feeling like he'd just been dumped out of the bottom of a Gravitron.

"Even try to use your power to erase this." She continued, angrily. "Because no matter how to you tell me, I'm always going to react the same way." Then she added. "And if I figure out you tried to use your power on me, you're just going to get two slaps." Before storming away again.

He took his time walking home, and then went for a run to clear his head. A part of him, a big part of him, was relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Sam anymore. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but ever moment they were together felt like a lie. She was right, in a way. Which should make him feel guilty, but, it wasn't as if he had asked for this. He hadn't even known there'd be another him to replace. That had never happened before when he used his power. He had just wanted to do the right thing.

Now he was trapped in a world where he didn't have Sam, Alisha or anyone. The Alisha here wasn't the girl he had known anymore than he was Sam's Curtis. He wanted to go back to a world more like the one he came from just as much as Sam probably wanted him to, but for some reason his power wouldn't cooperate and he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he didn't know what to fix. He had no idea what point to go back to in order to change things back and without that, he would be flying blind. He might just make things worse. Given how many times he had had to rewind things just to avoid Sam or Alisha dying because of changing a decision he had known about, he probably would.

Or, maybe, it was because Alisha was happy here. At least happier than when she couldn't touch anyone. When the closest she could get to being with him was wanking off in a cupboard. It stung that he couldn't make her happy. But, if he was being honest, he knew that, as much as he wanted to be with Alisha, even he hadn't been particularly happy about how they had had to go about it. He wanted to be the one that could touch her. He really, really wanted to have his Alisha back. But, if his power didn't do anything about it, maybe it was because he couldn't actually get himself to regret her being happy anymore than he could feel guilty about Sam not going to prison.

When he finally got back and allowed himself to flop back on his bed, he noticed that he had gotten a text when he was out. It was from Kelly, asking him if he was going to make it out with them tonight.

OOO

When Alisha had suggested that they all go out for a drink Simon had expected they would go to the bar on the estate, or maybe a club. He was more than a bit surprised when, after meeting him at his parent's house, Alisha led him towards the bar nearby to his place and found Kelly and Nathan already waiting for them. The small smirk Alisha had shot him as they went in, through, told him exactly why they were there.

During their time planning what to do this week, while they were going over what Sally had done to gain his trust, he had mentioned that he had run into Matt during his one real date with Sally. With his family, or at least his sister, being home more often than Alisha's parents and her bed being far more comfortable, he and Alisha usually ended up at her place for the night. Between that and, whatever it was that Matt kept himself busy with, Simon's interactions with the former bully, at least since Alisha had been here, had been brief, in passing and mostly alone. He didn't care about Matt anymore. Not really. But Alisha apparently did. At least enough to risk bringing Nathan to a place she normally would be wary of him getting them permanently thrown out of.

They settled down at one of the larger tables towards the back, before he went to get the drinks. They were about halfway through their first round, and Nathan was just starting to ask for another, when he was surprised to see Curtis making his way back towards them alone.

"Where's Sam?" He asked. Something crossed Curtis' face, and Simon closed his eyes, realizing he had put his foot in his mouth. He supposed he was probably due.

"We broke up." Curtis told him curtly as he sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the table. Kelly flashed Curtis a sympathetic look that Simon thought might have a tinge of guilt to it. Nathan reached over and rubbed Curtis on the back.

"I'm sorry, man."

"Don't, put your arm around me." Curtis told him. Nathan simply gave him one more pat on the back before putting his arm back on the table.

"Someone needs to get this man a beer." Nathan announced, then reached out his hand towards Simon. "Lend me a fiver?" Simon shook his head and rolled his eyes, before sliding off of the booth seat to head towards the bar. As he walked away Nathan called after him. "Hey, if you're up anyway, get me a refill, will ya?"

He wasn't sure what to think of Curtis' break-up with Sam. They had been hoping that Sam would bring Curtis closer to them, but if it was a Curtis from a timeline closer to the original, it was probably better for everyone that they had ended it now.

Really, it might be better anyway. In their timeline Curtis had gotten together with Nikki in only a little over a month. And he had met her earlier. Even without his assistance in leading Curtis to her flat. Before he had left to go back, Curtis had pulled him aside and told him about his own trip to the future.

It was ironic, that both Alisha and Curtis had been dealing with the same fears about predestination, free will and whether knowing you are going to be with someone in the future is the cause or effect of choosing to be with them, at the same time without knowing about it. Simon, of course, was infinitely glad that Alisha had come to the decision she had. Curtis too, seemed to have been thankful for the time he had had with Nikki, despite the tragedy it ended in.

As he was waiting for their drinks, Simon noticed that Matt was staring at him. Even if he no longer particularly cared about old classmate, he still couldn't help feel a bit smug when he realized Matt was still watching him as he made his way back to the table, and Alisha rewarded him for the second round with a kiss that probably lasted a bit too long considering Curtis was now sitting across from them.

OOO

Curtiss wasn't sure why he had decided to come out tonight. Nathan was being, well, Nathan. Simon and Alisha, looked sympathetic but were still a bit cuddly, even for them. And some blonde guy sitting at the bar kept staring at them when he thought no one was looking. Kelly looked glad to see him through. Even a bit proud too, which probably should have scared him, but was kind of nice. It had been a long time since anyone had seemed proud of him, even if it was over something silly. And he guessed that it beat sitting at home wallowing.

As the night went on he had found that he had more in common with Simon than he had thought. At least with this Simon. Then again, he wouldn't know, would he? It still hurt whenever he saw Alisha and Simon touch, but he was getting warm and numb enough that it hurt less. As they were finally leaving under the watchful glare of the barkeeper but not, somewhat to his surprise, under force, Alisha pulled him aside.

"You'll meet someone else." She told him honestly. "Trust me."

**Day Three**

They were scraping off posters again today. It could be worse. At least it was mindless enough that they could talk. When she saw Curtis standing a bit away from everyone, alone, she moved over towards him. She hadn't gotten a chance to ask at the bar last night, he didn't seem to want to talk in front of the others, but she didn't need to hear what he was thinking to know that his talk with Sam had gone badly.

"I guess it didn't go well with Sam?" She asked. Curtis let out a bit of a snort.

"You can say that." He told, scraping at a poster a bit harder. "She told me I'd killed her Curtis and took his place." Kelly winced a bit at that. Yeah, Curtis might have changed a bit in the months since he had been arrested, but that was a bit harsh.

"She'll come around." She told him. Curtis shook his head.

"No. She's right." He said shaking his head. "It can't feel bad about it. It wasn't my fault. But I'm not her Curtis. This isn't my version of history. But that does really matter. It looks like I'm stuck," He said, a bit sadly. She saw him glance a second over towards where Alisha and Simon were joking around together. "I guess I need to find my place here."

OOO

Simon had been surprised, and glad, to see Kelly go over to speak with Curtis. They hadn't really become close into after their community service had ended in the other timeline. Judging by last night, he suspected Kelly knew something about Curtis' break-up with Sam. It was a relief that she was talking about it with him. He needed someone to confide in. Hopefully she could help him over whatever hurt it had caused and be ready to move on with Nikki. More practically, of course, losing Sam could have isolated Curtis even further from the group, especially since both Alisha and Kelly had actually been starting to like Sam. Having a confident within the gang would help bring Curtis closer to the gang, but, more importantly simply help Curtis.

If he or Alisha had spoken with Curtis and tried to get him to confide in them they might have gained confirmation as to whether their theory about his switch in timelines was correct but it would also have been incredibly awkward. And not just because of the odd love quadrangle they seemed to have inadvertently placed themselves in. Alisha may have had several relationships prior to the storm, but Curtis had been the first person she had been faithful too. At least until she had cheated on him with him. And Simon had no idea how he could have gleaned any words of advice from his own rather odd romantic history. Especially since, technically, Alisha had been his first and, hopefully, only in this timeline.

"Do you hear that?" Nathan suddenly asked, staring out as if he was looking for something. They all paused a moment to listen, but there was nothing.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"A baby crying." Nathan said almost dreamily. Alisha shot Simon a look that suggested he should know what was going on, but he never remembered Nathan suddenly hearing voices. At least not before he realized he could see ghosts.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly said with a frown. Nathan narrowed his eyes, before beginning to scrape again. Then he stopped suddenly and took off. Oh. Of course. He had been inside last time when Nathan had decided to go off in search of the baby.

"I should probably go and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." He said with a sigh, pointing vaguely in the direction Nathan had gone. He walked around to the same door he had sat near the first time around. Just as he walked inside, Nathan skid to a halt on the other side of the hallway.

Simon could, he had no doubt, outrun Nathan. But he wasn't sure he could stop him without possibly hurting the baby. Simply stopping him, also wouldn't get Nathan out from under the baby's control. More importantly, this was the first time in the original timeline Kelly had not only used her power for good, but found a useful purpose for it at all. He didn't want to take that away from her. At least not when he knew that neither Nathan nor the baby would be end up hurt. Instead he allowed Nathan to take off toward the other exit, and then ran back towards the others, just as before. Just a lot less awkwardly and without being out of breath when he arrived.

OOO

"Why am I holding this baby?" Nathan said holding out the poor kid like he was toxic waste or something. "I'm not being sexist, but one of you girls needs to take this off me before I drop it on its head." He started doing a little dance that reminded her of a little kid that had to use the toilet. With a sigh she walked over and took the baby, cradling him against her side. The mum was frantic when she walked back with him into the community center. That was probably good. Not for them, but definitely for the kid.

"He didn't take him." She told her, trying to sound offended at the idea. "We found him outside. We were bringing him back. He's alright." She wasn't sure if the Mum would take her advice about seeing the kids Dad, but she hoped so. She didn't want to think about a baby brainwashing people. And the kid deserved to have a good Dad, not someone he just picked off the street.

"Well, look at you, using your powers, being all superhero." Nathan had mocked her. She answered him with the finger. But it did feel kinda nice. Actually finding a use for her power other than making her feel bad about herself. Or finding out exactly how perverted most guys were. Or overhearing Curtis freaking out about all his time-travel stuff. She wasn't sure how to deal with all that. There was a reason she usually went for Rom Coms not Science Fiction movies.

OOO

"So, wait, she always knew? What about when she kissed him in the last movie?" Alisha asked with a grimace.

"It's really best not to think about it." Simon told her, with a slightly amused smile.

Simon's sister let out a bit a snort from where she sat on his other side. Simon's parents were at a conference, and had left him to keep an eye Isobel while they were away. Simon hadn't said anything specifically, but she had been able to infer that that hadn't happened the first time around. They hadn't trusted him to look after her.

Isobel had come back from her friend's house early looking upset, but refusing to tell them way. Simon had been worried, but Alisha knew there were plenty of reason for a twelve year old girl to be unhappy, the vast majority of which didn't involve powers and almost all of which she wouldn't want to tell her older brother or his girlfriend.

Eventually Alisha had convinced Simon to just spend some time with her. Without an interrogation. Simon had suggested they watch a movie and relax since this was a fairly uneventful night as far as they both remembered. The movie might not be what Alisha would have chosen, but it was actually kind of fun and Simon certainly seemed to be enjoying explaining it to her. In fact, she decided not to tell him she was actually beginning to follow what was going on so she could watch the exited look take over his face that had become a lot rarer since they'd gotten here.

It was nice, being here, doing something normal. She even kind of liked having Isobel with them, even if it meant they really had to watch the movie. None of the boys she had gone with before the storm had seemed to want her to meet their families. Of course she hadn't particularly wanted to either. Even Curtis had worried that his would think she looked dirty. Simon had never done that, in either timeline. She might not particularly like his parents, for various reasons, but they actually seemed to like her. In fact, they seemed to give too much credit for their son's transformation. And Isobel was sweet. Like a slightly less shy and less creepy girl version of Simon when he was young. She just hoped that whatever had upset Isobel didn't mean she was having as hard time as Simon had. Alisha knew that girls could be just a cruel as boys, just more subtle about it.

**Day Four**

She found Nathan in the hallway, banging away at the finding machine like he was trying to shag food out of it.

"Is that your tea?" She asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Starting, main course, dessert." He said, flipping through the handful of crisps bags. "And a nice refreshing beverage to wash it down."

"You can't live on that shit." She told him with a pang of guilt. She really should have been paying more attention to him. The occasional night out wasn't going to be enough to balance out a diet like that. No wonder he was so skinny. "Why don't you come around my house and I'll cook you dinner?" She offered.

"What are you cooking?" He asked.

"Chicken nuggets."

"I didn't realize you were a trained chef." Trust Nathan to insult the hand that was literally about to feed him. As much as she fancied him, he could still be a bit frustrating. She wondered if he actually was full on a regular basis if he'd be any nicer. Then again, she'd probably miss his joking if he was.

"Do you wanna come or not." He gave her a small smile.

"Are you asking me round for sex?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake." She told him, walking off. She just hoped she and Keith would be able to reach some kind of compromise about Nathan when they got back to her flat.

OOO

Simon ran into Nathan as he was leaving the locker room.

"She's cooking me 'tea' man." Nathan told him animatedly. "I think I'm in there." He said, bopping his head before walking hurried backwards towards where, presumably, Kelly had headed and miming a kiss towards him.

Even though he already knew that it would come to nothing tonight, Simon couldn't help but smile at his friend's excitement. He also was thankful that Nathan seemed to be warming up to him, even without spending time together trying to find his power or filming. It was ironic, in the first timeline, once he had begun to understand him, Nathan had felt in some ways like an older brother to him. Immature at times, but also the one helping him out of his shell and giving him advice. Now that he matured a bit himself and become, literally, older, it felt like the roles had reversed a bit. Nathan often felt more like the little brother. One that always seemed to find ways of getting himself in trouble but was still cared for enough that he was more than willing to bail him out. Simon was looking forward to watching grow into the man he knew he could become some day.

OOO

She and Simon waited ended up waiting on the roof. When Curtis had left, they both relax somewhat, since it meant that Sally was then alone in the building, but they still stayed until they saw her leave and drive away in her car. Despite everything, both she and Simon wanted to make sure Sally didn't die tonight. Sally's death would mean they wouldn't have to worry about her manipulations or investigation again. But if she lived, longer than the one extra day Gary had gotten, that be definite proof that they could really change things. It gave them hope, and that was worth having to come up a different way of dealing with her later on.

Once she was gone, they headed downstairs.

"So is that it then? No big cosmic consequences?" She asked a bit hopefully. Simon shrugged.

"She does still think we killed her fiancé." Simon pointed out. She reached out then, and grabbed his hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze to reassure them both.

As they passed, Sally's office, Simon paused, as if something had caught his eye. He went back, and fished something out of the trash. She walked over to him, and he turned what he had grabbed around to show it to her. It was a picture of Tony. On it, in unfamiliar handwriting, was scribbled "Where is he?"

OOO

When he got back home, Curtis decided to finally have a look at the paper work the probation worker had given him. The tests looked pretty useless. Just a bunch of rubbish questions asking him things like whether he liked shrubs. He put aside the university catalogue without even looking at it.

The stuff on bans, through, was actually kind of interesting. He had thought she would given the usual shit he had already read or heard a hounded times. Instead it seemed like she had dug up ever story she could find on people who had either had a career after a ban, or some other trouble with the law. It was nice, he guessed, to know it was possible, even if he didn't think any of it would really matter in his case.

_AN 2: Kelly mentions her love of Rom Coms while preparing to moderate the movie trivia dual between Simon and Rudy on Twitter_

_I took far far too long to decide on a name for Simon's sister. I tried to find something that was roughly the ranked the same in popularity in the UK during the year she was born as the name Simon was during 1990. _


	12. Week Six: Days One and Two

_AN: I want to thank everyone again that has reviewed this story. I know this chapter is has been a bit slow in coming. I wrote about half a dozen other versions. I actually posted one, before quickly taking it down and deciding to put this one up. I'm sorry if that caused any confusion. I also hope this isn't disappointing considering all that. It's the first time I've tried to get into Nathan's head, even for just a short time, and I'm not entirely sure I succeeded. Please let me know if something sound off with any of the characters. I would really welcome both feedback and constructive criticism. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week Six**

**The Weekend Before**

Simon stared around the still not quite livable flat. It was coming along. The place was clean and the electricity was working now, and he had started on the pluming. It was the little things that needed to be added. A lot of what had filled the flat before had been found objects, either scavenged from the detritus that had been lying around the flat itself, or from other places. Once Alisha had moved in permanently, they had begun to add in their own touches. Make it a home rather than a lair. Or perhaps more accurately, a home rather than the foundation for one he had left for himself. Chairs for the breakfast bar. Curtains around the shower area. More racks for clothes. Other pieces of furniture both found and bought. This time, through, they were going to be starting off with a home. They still needed to get those pieces. As well as the hardware he would need to put in the extra closet space Alisha had jokingly asked for. But they were getting there.

OOO

Alisha put down the blouse with a sigh. After Simon had discovered that Sally had gone through their lockers Kelly decided to finally sell her ring. It had taken a bit of shopping around, but they had finally found a pawn shop that was willing to give her a fair price without asking too many questions. More than a fair price, actually. Alisha still didn't think she'd go back there again through. The way the owner had stroked Kelly's ring after she had handed it to him was more than a bit creepy. So much so, that Alisha thought there might have been some kind of power involved.

Now Kelly had money to burn and had invited her to help. She and Simon weren't broke, but most of what they had to spare was going towards things for the flat and their occasional nights out.

Her inability to add to her wardrobe wasn't the real problem with their lack of funds through. In a few days, Seth was going to start his business by buying Immunity to powers and no doubt selling it soon after. She and Simon might have enough money to buy the kind of stools she wanted, they definitely didn't have the ten grand they would need to buy the power from him.

When Simon had first explained to her that he had been able to touch her when he came to the past because he had bought the power, she had had several mixed reaction. First, anger that he had known about Seth and not told her. She had spent months after his death not able to touch anyone, including him. Of course, then she remembered what had happened when they had learned about Seth. They had acted like idiots. The person she had been when she first met his older self wouldn't have thought twice about selling her power, or how it might be used after. Even who she was when she had learned about Seth had only had a second of second thoughts before she had handed it over. And the others. Their powers that were actually useful, but they had still sold them. If that had happened earlier they would never have survived their community service.

Then the other implication of what Simon was saying hit her. With or without a future Simon that needed it, Seth was going to be buying immunity for someone during sixth week of community service, and selling it to someone else. If one of the powered people they had ended up having to stop, or someone even worse, became immune to others powers and had a power of their own it could be really bad. Really, really bad.

But she and Simon didn't have a way to get ten grand. They didn't own anything they could sell that was worth that much. With everything else going on, they couldn't exactly get jobs, much less find ones that would pay like that in the time they had. Even if they were willing to use what they knew about the future, neither of them had ever been interested in the kind of things that get bet on.

So, now, they just had wait and hope that Seth ended up selling to someone who was harmless. Someone that just wanted protect themselves, or maybe someone who had a person close to them who couldn't be touched, like she had been. In other words, given their luck, they were screwed.

"You alright?" Kelly asked. Alisha took a breath and pushed her thoughts away. She was slowly finding her balance around Kelly again. Thinking certain things and not others. Trying to keep some ideas away from the top of her mind. Sometimes through, when Kelly seemed especially intuitive, she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't as good at it as she thought she was.

"Yeah. Just, Simon and I are trying to get this flat, so we've been trying to save up." She told her with shrug.

"You two are moving in together?" Alisha smiled and nodded. Alisha's old friends would have mocked her for considering living with someone, much less someone like Simon. Her parents thought they were moving too fast. Which was almost funny considering she and Simon were practically living together already under their roof. Even with everything else going on with them, or maybe because of it, it was nice to have someone who seemed genuinely happy for her and Simon. "Tell me about this flat then." Kelly asked.

**Day One**

Alisha reached forward over the back of the bench she was sitting on to give Simon's hand a squeeze. He was leaning back against the bench back on the other side, seemingly cool and calm, but she noticed he kept glancing back and forth between his watch and the roofline. She was barely able to keep from simply staring towards the roof herself.

They had gotten to the community center early. The first thing they had done was check again that Rachel and her followers weren't there. It was more of a double check really. Rachel's virtue group had already had a presence on the estate, and boxes of ribbons in the community center for over a week before she had been converted the first time. None of that was present here, but this was one thing she agreed with Simon they had to be paranoid about.

Then they had made their way towards the bench by the lake. That was where Simon had arrived when he traveled back to the past the first time around. He had appeared on the rooftop, looking over this bench. The others had seemed to gravitate towards them again, but the scene was a bit different this time around. No Rachel, obviously and Simon was standing by her, not off to away from them all. And the conversation wasn't about gear sticks.

The others chattered on around them, unaware of just how important this moment might be for her and Simon. For all of them, really. If another, future version of Simon didn't appear on that rooftop, it meant they were free. Not home free, yet. That wouldn't happen until they made it past the dates that she and Simon had originally died months from now. But it would mean that their lives in this world wouldn't be hinging on the idea that Simon would come back from some point in the future. That this was their timeline now, to screw up or save by the choices they made right at this moment.

Time ticked by, with no sign of another Simon until, finally they had to go inside. As they walked into the community center, it was like a giant thing had lifted off of her. She felt wound up and completely knackered at the same time. Looking over at him, Simon looked about the way she felt. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it another squeeze.

OOO

By the time the probation worker got there, Curtis was just about ready to take that ball Nathan kept bouncing off his foot and throw it at his head. Simon and Alisha looked like they were on edge too. When Sally did get there, she looked like something had spooked her.

"I'm sorry. I had an unexpected errand this morning." She apologized, then looked towards him. "Curtis, could I see you in my office?" Nathan, Kelly, Simon and Alisha all seemed to watch him, as he followed her. After juggling the pile of papers in her arms to unlock the door, she grabbed the top one when she got inside and crumpled it up into a ball before throwing it into her bin with a bit more force than he expected.

"Is something wrong?" Curtis asked, cautiously. She turned and gave him a forced smile.

"I'm a bit behind." She told him. "I wanted to know if you'd gotten a chance to look at the papers I gave you. I have a friend that works at the university. He thinks he could help to get your application through for the spring term if that's what you want. You wouldn't be able to participate in athletics, but."

"Thank you." He told her, cutting her off. "But I think I want to wait. See if I can figure out what a really want to do before a jump into something."

"Of course."She said. "I just didn't want you to forget the option you have when this is all over." Curtis studied her a minute. He wasn't blind. He could see she wasn't helping out any of the others like she was him. He just still wasn't sure why that was. If Simon was right, and she did think they killed her boyfriend, then helping him just didn't seem to make sense.

"Could you tell the others I'll be give you your assignment for the day in a few minutes?" She asked. Curtis nodded before heading out.

OOO

The probation worker headed straight into her office with Curtis, the ass kisser, leaving the rest of them to just wait outside. Course, it was probably a good thing Curtis had become such a suck up. She seemed to have stopped bothering them since she'd taken a liking to him. Kelly seemed concerned about it through. She and Curtis been all buddy buddy lately. Kelly still kept on looking at him with that smile through, the one that made her seem like she was actually happy, so he was fairly sure he was still the one she fancied.

Besides Kelly, of course, there was the happy couple. They were in the corner, gabbing away with each other like the rest of them weren't there. Looking over at them, he got an idea. Smirking a bit he gave the ball he was playing with, one last bounce. When hit his foot again, he gave it a proper kick, sending it bouncing off the wall right above their head. Didn't hit them, of course, but they still jumped apart and looked over toward him.

"Nathan." Alisha grumbled, shooting him a glare. Barry, just shook his head, then leaned over to whisper to her again. He was trying to hide it, but he thought was funny too. Once they were both back to ignoring him, Nathan steadied the ball and kicked it again. A second later, he realized that probably wasn't his best idea.

The ball bounced off one of Barry's force things straight back at him. Shit. He really should have seen that coming. Luckily, due to natural agility, he was able to duck down in time for it to fly straight over his head. Over the sound of the ball bouncing around behind him, he could hear the three of them giggling. The slight smirk Barry was wearing was all he needed to know it hadn't been an accident like with that alien birth thing.

"That is not fair. You can't use your powers." Nathan told them.

"You kicked the ball at us." Alisha pointed out.

"Yeah, well, what if the probation worker saw you?" He responded. Barry actually looked bothered at that. "See, Barry realizes he was wrong."

"Who's Barry?" Kelly asked.

"He is." Nathan said pointing towards the man in question. Really, he was the one that supposed to be bad with names.

"His name is Simon." Alisha said with a sigh. Huh. Oh well.

"Is it? I thought it was Barry. Sorry, mate." Simon-Barry for his part didn't seem to mind. He just shook his head and shrugged.

Why can't more girls be like that? It wasn't like he was trying not to remember their names or anything. Anyway, he really was sorry about the name thing. Barry-Simon had gotten them out of a few tight spots. Alright, most of their tight spots. And, he was always leaving food around the centre. He should probably feel embarrassed or whatever that someone he had only known for a few weeks felt the need to leave food out for him like he was a stray, but, embarrassed wasn't really part of who he was. Plus, Kelly was right; man cannot live on vending machine food alone.

OOO

Alisha had been testing her power. Trying to build up how long she could use it. Seeing how far she could go. Usually, most things looked just like they did in normally. Even the ghosts she had seen looked like normal people. She hadn't even known she was seeing ghosts until one had walked through a wall. Then she started to think back and realized that a few of the people she had thought just had really bad dress sense, or that were being ignored by everyone else were probably ghosts as well. She wasn't sure if it was the same for Nathan. She wasn't quite ready to deal with his whining over finding out his power wasn't unique.

The girl she stumbled across while she was window shopping, through, didn't look normal. She looked like one of those photos where the film has been exposed twice. Curious, and not sure what to make of it, she had decided to follow, tracking her through the maze of shops. When she turned down an alley she found her standing there, staring at her. Suddenly Alisha felt like ice water was dumped over her, and she was pulled back to her own body with a gasp.

OOO

Simon stared at the screen in frustration. Alisha had already fallen asleep on his bed despite the various comics and books that were littered across it. He should feel relaxed now. One huge milestone in creating their own future had passed today. Instead he was starting to worry about how safe that future would be. There wasn't a handbook for their powers. The only thing they had to go on was what they had experienced before and what they could guess based on fiction. And the idea that someone who could not only see Alisha while she was in astral form, but affect terrified him. That was supposed to be a time when she wasn't in danger. Maybe it was selfish, but he had been somewhat relieved that her power enabled her to move about relatively safely. Now there could be an entire different group of dangers that he not only couldn't help to protect her from, but couldn't even see.

With a sigh, he tried a slightly different search. There was more possibilities, none of which he particularly liked. The most likely conclusion he could come up with was that the person Alisha had seen was possessed by a ghost. But whether that was because the person had a power or the ghost had a power or was simply something ghosts could do, he wasn't sure. The only people who might have any practical experience that he knew of were Nathan and the medium that had brought Rachel, Sally and Tony back. And there was no way he was going to go anywhere near the medium.

If it was the person who had a power, that would mean they had some control over the dead, or at least ghosts. That would explain how they were able to send Alisha away. But he didn't particularly want to contemplate what kind of person the storm would give that kind of power to.

Turning off his computer he walked over and began collecting his books and things, piling them up to most likely go over again tomorrow. Leaning down, he gently kissed Alisha on the top of her head, before heading off to get ready for bed himself.

OOO

It was, she supposed, some sort of twisted form of karma. After trying to startle those kids into confessing, or at least giving something away, now someone was trying the same on her. The difference was, of course, she'd done nothing wrong. So that wasn't really karmically balanced, was it?

First there'd been the photograph of Tony she found taped to her office door. It had felt like a punch to the gut when she saw it, even before she saw the writing scribbled across it. At first she'd assumed it was from the kids. That they'd somehow figured out she was the one that had placed those notes in their lockers and they were trying to get back at her. Or, given them, they could just be trying to do a prank. Then she had found a note saying "I know what he did" pinned under her windscreen wipers like a flyer this morning. The car had been parked outside her house all night and the kids didn't know where she lived. So it was someone else, but who they were and why they were trying to scare her, she had no idea. As far as she knew, she seemed to be the only one that even cared Tony was missing. Apparently she was wrong. That should have been a good thing, but instead the only person that seemed like they should be her ally had decided to attack her.

It wasn't as if she wasn't having a hard enough time already. She had been trying to connect with Curtis, but despite trying to help him, despite reminding him that the relationships he had with the others in community service were only temporary, despite the fact that only a couple of weeks ago he had seemed even more isolated from the group that he had ever been, he now seemed to be growing closer to them and less trusting of her. She didn't think she could ask for his help now and risk showing her hand. Which left her with few options as to how to continue, in addition to someone else thinking she was the enemy.

**Day Two**

Something was going on with Simon and Alisha. They'd been quieter than normal. Kelly had given up on trying to listen in on what the two of them were thinking. She barely ever picked up anything, and when she did it was always stuff like "the thing with the thing in the what" or "that person with the thing at that place." It was because of them she realized that what she could hear was just the stuff at the top of people minds. The things that you heard as a voice in your head. The other stuff, the stuff people felt or pictured or buried down and thought of without really putting word to it, she didn't pick up. Both of them had seemed to have created their own secret language in their heads taking advantage of that whenever they knew she was around. Maybe she should be offended that they would do that. That her friends didn't trust her, but, really, it was just too much of a relief not to have to worry about overhearing them. There were just some things you didn't want to know about people, even your mates.

"What's he doing here?" Curtis asked. Kelly looked up towards where he was staring.

"Who is he?" She asked. Watching as the man walked over towards the probation worker's office.

"He's police." Through the glass around the office, she saw as he started talking to the probation worker.

Turning back she saw Alisha sit down on the floor of the hallway, cross her legs and lean back against the wall. She closed her eyes and after a moment completely relaxed.

OOO

"Is this it?" Pete asked her. Sally nodded.

"Just the photograph here, and the notes at home." Pete reached over, placing a steadying hand on her arm.

"I'll give these to the lab. Hopefully they'll be able to come up with something. In the mean time, you should be careful. I can send someone to check in on you tonight, if you want."

"Yes, thank you." Finding a note on her kitchen table this morning had been the last straw. This wasn't just a prank or something that would go away. Whoever was doing this was trying to scare her, and they not only knew where she lived, but had found a way in.

"We'll get to the bottom of this Sally. I promise." She gave him a strained smile. He hadn't kept that promise with Tony. Somehow she had trouble trusting he would be able to now.

OOO

He hadn't been prepared for seeing Alisha using her power. It was creepy really, the way she just went limp. It was even weirder watching her wake up. It wasn't like waking up in bed. She gasped like she coming up for air after being underwater. He wondered if that was how he looked when he used his power. He remembered gasping.

"So, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Sally's been receiving threatening notes." Alisha stated.

"So, we were wrong, she wasn't the one sending the notes to us?" Alisha seemed to glare at him a bit.

"Not necessarily. Sally's the only one who had access to our lockers. She's the one with a key." Alisha pointed out. That seemed to be a bit of stretch. Why would there be two people leaving notes about the probation worker's death around? Nathan let out a snort.

"Right. Cause we all lock our lockers." He said, glancing toward him and Kelly.

"And how would you know that." Curtis bit out.

"I get bored, alright. Don't exactly have cable here, now do I." He drawled.

"So, what, when we didn't freak out, the person putting notes in our lockers just moved on to the probation worker." Kelly asked.

"Frankly, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I mean, haven't they ever watch those real crime shows on TV? It's always the girlfriend." Nathan announced.

"Except Sally didn't kill him." Curtis bit out.

"Neither did we. At least they aren't bothering us anymore." Nathan told him.

"And what happens when they put an innocent woman in jail." Curtis told him, with a bit of disgust.

"The police wouldn't have left a note for her." Alisha pointed out.

"So some random stalker is leaving her notes. That's much better." Didn't they realize that having this all stirred up again couldn't end well for them.

"Look, if you're so concerned about your girlfriend, why don't we just have Casper here check in on her tonight, alright?" Nathan suggested. Simon and Alisha both frowned.

"She's not my girlfriend you prick." Curtis told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alisha said finally.

"Why, are you having problem with your power again?" Kelly asked. Curtis tried not to look too curious. Kelly had only given him the basic when he had asked about Alisha's new power.

"I ran into someone yesterday. They were able to send me back to my body while I was using my power." Alisha said.

"We were actually going to ask Nathan if he had seen them." Simon added, turning toward Nathan. "They were possessed by a ghost of some kind. Alisha said it looked like two people superimposed on each other."

"Wait, she can see ghost? How is that fair." Nathan said.

"You know what, forget. It's not like whoever it was is going to be following Sally around. If you really want me to check in on her, I can." Alisha told them with a sigh.

"Alright then. So we have a plan." Nathan announced. Then he looked over towards Alisha. "So, what exactly do these ghost you see look like, just for comparison sake." Alisha rolled her eyes.

OOO

Kelly couldn't help but laugh when she heard Nathan singing as she walked back towards loft in the community center.

"I've got pizza." She yelled up to him.

The loft was actually a lot more comfortable than she would have thought, at least until she found that disgusting sock in Nathan's bed.

"So, did Barry send you to make sure the big bad ghost attacker doesn't come after to me?" Nathan asked between bites of pizza. The truth was Simon had suggested she bring Nathan some food tonight. She was pretty sure it was his way of trying to set them up or something through.

"His name is Simon." She corrected. "And I wanted to come and see ya."

"Did you now?"

"Shut up." She told him. "Speaking of ghosts, have you figured out anything more about your power?"

"No. I give up. It's just lame." Nathan shook his head. "Do you know I followed some guy for like three block thinking he was ghost. Turns out, he was just on the way to a fancy dress party."

"You can't tell the difference?" She asked with a bit of disbelief.

"They look the same. The only reason I even know I do see other ghosts is because I I tried to hit on a girl at that club we went to, who, apparently, wasn't really there."

"That's what you were doing? I thought you were on your cell phone."

"Yeah, Well, Alisha said the same thing. You can't tell until they do some weird ghostly shit on you."

"Except for this one she just saw."

"Yeah, except for that one." He said, stuffing the last of his pizza into his mouth. "Anyway, I figured it out through. Why I got the shitty power. It's because you can't improve on perfection."

OOO

Alisha nestled herself deeper into Simon's arms. She had checked on Sally a couple of times during the evening with nothing to show for it other than feeling a bit drowsy. Although that might just be because Simon was trying to introduce her to another one of his movies. Just as she was getting comfortable, through, a weight settled onto her other side. She opened her eyes and saw a girl leaning over her with a giant gash in her head.

"You know, you are the only person I know that has dreams that are more boring than their real life."

OOO

Alisha woke up with a scream. She was lying in bed. Sandwiched into Simon's bed, actually, since Simon had wanted to go back and reread some books he had there.

"Alisha, what's wrong." He asked slightly groggily, as he stirred beside her. She looked around warily. Nothing seemed off, but then, nothing would when she wasn't using her power.

"Just a second. I have to check something." She told him. Lying back again she closed her eyes. She felt the now familiar pop and found herself standing in Simon's room. There, sitting on his chair was the same girl, minus the head gash and wearing decidedly more outdated clothing.

"Who the hell are you and how long have you been there." She bit out.

"Long enough to know you are a very lucky girl. I mean, really."

"Who are you?" She ground out again.

"Violet. I saw how you reacted to the necromancer person. I need your help."

"And you what, you thought hijacking my dreams and sneaking into my bedroom would be a good way to ask?"

"Well if you don't help me, I can just sit here. Unseen. Watching. Or not. You'll never know. You'll just have to keep checking. Forever." Alisha shook her head in disbelief. "Plus, I'll help you out. So, are you in?"

"Are you insane?"

"Look, I'm a little rusty on social etiquette, alright? Do you know how hard it is to find a living person I can interact with? The last time I talked t one years ago."

"If you've been around so long, why haven't you dealt with your unfinished business before?" Alisha asked exasperated. "It's the middle of the night."

"It's not my unfinished business I need help with. Believe me, that ship sailed, long ago." The girl, ghost, whatever said. Then she sighed. "Just, trust me, you'll want to help me on this." Alisha looked at her skeptically. She really didn't want to have to be looking over her shoulder for the next who knows how long, unsure if a ghost was watching.

"Tomorrow. At the community center." She told her. "And only if you leave right now."


	13. Week Six: Day Three

_Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. As well as those who alerted and favorited. Once again I've attempted to get into Nathan's head. I'm still not sure I succeeded, with that or the pacing of the chapter. Constructive criticism and feedback is, as always, very welcome. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. _

**Week Six**

**Day Three**

"Why do you two have your panties in a bunch? Kelly and I were the ones who had our romantic evening interruption." Nathan announced when Alisha and Simon walked into the locker room. The two of them did look kind of tense. Curtis saw Nathan turn towards Simon and whisper "I was this close man." Simon seemed to hide a smile and shook his head. Alisha seemed to tense up even more after Nathan's announcement, the first one, and looked over towards Nathan curiously. Kelly let out a sigh.

"Someone broke into the community center while we were having pizza." She told them dully.

"What did they look like?" Simon asked, suddenly all business.

"Do you think they were the ones leaving notes for the probation worker." Curtis added.

"About 1.9 meters. Some gray hairs in back but that was about all I could see from where we were hiding." Kelly guessed, glancing towards Nathan.

"Hey, like she said, he was big. And I'm more a lover than a fighter." Nathan responded. "Anyway, we got this after he left." He told them, pulling an article from the Wertham Chronicle with a bit of flourish. Simon took the paper and began reading it. His eyes narrowed halfway down, and he swallowed a bit.

"What is it?" Alisha asked. Simon paused a second, looking off to the side before taking a breath to explain.

"It's a newspaper article about a girl who killed the day of the storm." He told them, pausing again, then added more quietly. "She was killed with an axe."

"Tony." Alisha said barely over a whisper.

"Wait, are you saying the probation worker took a couple of practice whacks at this girl before he came after us?" Nathan said.

"Oh, for God sake." Alisha said in disgust.

"Nathan." Kelly admonished.

"I'm just trying to get a picture here." He argued. Then turned toward Curtis. "Looks like you were wrong, it's not the same person who left us notes."

"I can do a search, try to find out more information on this girl tonight." Simon stated. "Maybe we'll be able to find out who might be interested in her death. But, there's something else we have to deal with."

"We had a late night visit of our own last night." Alisha explained.

"Well, hello there." Nathan said suddenly. He looked like he was checking out the empty space next to Alisha.

"Violet's a ghost." Alisha supplied with a bit of a smirk.

"Damn it. Can't you people wear a warning sign. Or at least look fuzzy around the edges or something." Nathan complained, miming out the outline of a girl.

"Why is a yank ghost over here anyway. Shouldn't you be stuck in a house over on your side of the Atlantic." Nathan then stated after a pause. Alisha frowned.

"I should probably." Alisha nodded towards Nathan with a sigh. She sat down on the floor of the locker room, and leaned back against one of the lockers.

"Here." Simon said. He pulled off his jacket, folded it and placed it behind her head. She looked up at him with a smile that still made Curtis' stomach twist. Then she closed her eyes and relaxed, while the rest of them acted as look out for the probation worker.

OOO

"So, I'm listening. What do you want?" Alisha asked Violet.

"Like I told you, you're going to want to help me." The ghost told her, turning away from Nathan.

"Yeah, well, get on with it then." Nathan told her. The ghost rolled her eyes and won back a few point from Alisha.

"The woman you saw. She has the power to control ghosts."

"I kind of got that." Alisha told her. "But if that's true, then why is she possessed."

"It's not the body that has the power. It's the ghost."

"Wait, ghosts are having powers now?" Nathan asked.

"I thought ghosts lost their powers once they died?" Rachel and Tony hadn't had their powers when the medium had returned them, and they were more solid than most.

"Normally, that's true." Violet told them. "But because of her power, she was able to find a loophole. She keeps herself installed in living bodies."

"Installed?" Somehow that didn't sound like an accidental choice of words.

"All ghosts can possess a living person, but it's not permanent. The person they're possessing fights back. It's exhausting, and exhilarating and the moment you relax you usually get booted out. She's found a way to use her power to kick the person out of their own body. I'm not sure exactly how it works but, it means that the body she's in accepts her."

"You're talking like you've seen this done before. How many times could she have switched bodies since the storm?" Alisha asked, confused.

"Do you really think you're estate is that super special?" Violet told them with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, its special, those kinds of storms aren't a every decade kind of thing, but I've hears of two of them in the century I've been around, and our ghost seems to be from one even before that."

"Right, so this body switching thing seem really creep and all, but this doesn't exactly seem like our problem?" Nathan asked. Violet glared at him.

"She can control ghosts." Violet ground out. "Including forcing them to possess people."

"And then she can control the people they possess through them." Alisha realized, with a sigh. "Why do you think we can help you with this? I mean, why is this centuries old ghost even here?" She asked.

"Well, this is where the action is, isn't? All these powered people running around for her to control." Violet told them. "As far as why I think you can help, I don't exactly have a lot of options. You're really the only people I can ask, and she can control any ghost that tries to go against her."

"That certainly fills a guy with confidence." Nathan told her.

"So you don't know how to deal with her, do?" Alisha concluded.

"No, not really." She confessed. "From what I've been able to tell, she can control ghosts within certain distance of her, but the body switch thing must be more delicate. She'd be vulnerable during it." Alisha bit her lip. If Violet was tell the truth, this woman was controlling and manipulating people, living and dead alike, and after what had happened with Rachel and Peter, Alisha couldn't just sit back and not do something about that if she had a chance.

"So, what exactly do you suggest we do, wait until she wants a new hair color and knock her aside?" She said.

"If she dies without being able to switch bodies she should become just an ordinary, powerless ghost."

"You want us to kill her." Alisha asked, in disbelief. Yes, they had killed. Several times. But it hadn't been in cold blood. It had been survival. Now they weren't even sure it would solve the problem.

"She's already technically dead. And she should have been dead over a hundred years ago."

"And you'll be sure to explain that the police, will ya?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Why are you still not dressed?" Sally interrupted them, walking into the locker room. Alisha took a breath and pulled back into her body with a gasp. "Is she alright?" Sally asked.

" She's just, meditating." Simon told Sally pausing slightly before the last word. Alisha, shook her head. He still wasn't exactly the best liar.

"Get dressed." Sally told them. "Now."

OOO

"You've got to be kidding." Curtis said, after Alisha had explained what the ghost had told them.

"I'm still not seeing how this is our problem. I mean, there's got to be someone more qualified than us. Like, pretty much anyone else." Nathan pointed out. He had a bit of a point. Kelly felt bad for the people being controlled, but, it wasn't like they were ghost busters or something. They could barely keep themselves safe from other people with powers. Not to mention all the other shit they were dealing with. Yeah, they had helped out Stacey, but she had been a friend, and the other times they'd gone up against someone with a power had been because they had been attacked first. Looking over Kelly saw Simon and Alisha share a look before Simon spoke.

"You're right Nathan. This isn't your problem. Alisha and I can find a way to deal with it on our own." Simon said calmly. Kelly grit her teeth. She wondered if he even realized what card he had just played. Probably not. Simon probably thought he had given them an out. She might not be willing to interfere with something that was happening to some random person, but if Simon and Alisha were going to go off and play superhero, she wasn't going to just sit back and let them get themselves hurt. Or arrested.

"None of us will deal with this until we can figure out what's going on." Alisha added, looking up at Simon. "We aren't going to just kill someone because a ghost tells us to." Simon looked back at her and nodded. Kelly let out a breath. At least that was one thing she didn't have to worry about for now.

Of course, with Simon and Alisha, that probably wasn't going to last very long.

OOO

During their lunch break Nathan decided to take a bit of time for himself and a blunt he'd been saving.

"Is that hop?" That ghost girl asked, sitting down beside him.

"What?" He was supposed to be on a break, not dealing with a dead girls problems. He had enough problems with the living ones at the moment. And he couldn't even touch a dead girl.

"Weed." She explained dully.

"Why, does that insult your ghostly sensibilities?" He asked, taking a long drag. She laughed.

"You don't know much about twenties do you?" Then she had the nerve to pluck the joint out of his hand.

"Hey." He watched as she blew stream of white smoke out of her mouth. "How does that even work?"

"Don't know. Don't care. But I can use and taste things if I get them from someone who straddles the line between the living and the dead."

"I don't straddle. I am very much in the land of living, thank you very much." He countered. She gave him a smirk.

"The mezz says differently."

"Why are you even bothering us, anyway. And don't give me some bullshit about trying to protect yourself. If that's all you cared about you could have just left." She took another drag letting the smoke out slowly.

"You were right about being stuck, but not the way you thought. I was over here when I was killed. I never was able to get myself to go back. To see what happened to my family. And now they're all gone and with them any chance I had of taking care of my unfinished business." She told him, looking down a moment. "I try to look out for the others here. There are a lot of them. Most of the young one don't know what the hell is going on. And a lot of the older ones aren't quite right in the head." She paused. "Sort of goes with the territory of not crossing over. They need someone to watch out for them."

"Sucks to be you I guess." He told her quietly. With a lot less sarcasm than even he had expected.

OOO

She and Simon decided to meet at his for the night. There might not have answers in his collection of books and comics, but they might at least give them some ideas. Alisha got there while Simon was still in the shower and thought it would be a good opportunity to try the one source that actually might get them some real answers, and which she doubted Simon really wanted her to try.

As soon as she opened her eyes she knew just how bad an idea it had been. When she had used her power, she had been thinking of finding a spirit or someone who might be able to tell her if what Violet said was true, and maybe give them with a way to deal with this mysterious ghost thing if it was. But when she opened her eyes she was across the street from the one being that had all the answers to her questions, and probably didn't want to provide them. Alisha ducked between two buildings, hoping that the woman in question hadn't seen her. She should have just gone home.

"Why are you following me?" The woman hadn't popped up in front of her, it had only felt like, but suddenly Alisha understood some of Nathan's frustration with her.

"I don't know what you mean." Alisha feigned.

"Why are you following me?" The woman repeated. Suddenly it felt like someone was squeezing her stomach. Instead of bile, through, only words came up.

"I wanted to know if it was true. If you were controlling ghosts and taking over people's bodies." As soon as she finished the pressure around her middle lessen and she was able to take an unneeded breath. At least she could comfort herself with the fact that the not quite ghost woman looked like she had realized she had made a mistake too.

"What are you going to do now that you know that I am?" She asked finally. The pressure returned and Alisha found herself vomiting up another answer.

"My friends and I are going to find a way to stop you." She was freed again and found herself gasping.

"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry." For a second the woman actually looked a bit scared. "I can't die." Being around dangers so much recently apparently had had some advantages. When the knife literally materialized in the woman's hand, Alisha saw it and as the woman pulled back to slice it along her mid section, Alisha quickly pulled back into her own body. When she opened her eyes, she could feel just how close a call she had had. Lifting her shirt she found a, luckily, very shallow cut along her stomach. And a second later a very scared looking Simon ran into the room in just a towel, apparently having heard a scream she hadn't realized she'd made.

OOO

Simon was never very talkative, but as he looked her over and patched her up he was quiet even for him. Finally, after putting the first aid kit away he spoke.

"Don't get yourself killed either. Please." He told her quietly. "He looked over at her, wearing such an earnest expression it made her melt a bit.

"I won't." She told him. Not knowing what else to say, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer, holding her tightly for a few moments just like he had the other times he thought he had lost her, before letting go.

"We need to warn the others. Just in case."

OOO

Nathan stretched out along the padded bench hoping to soak up the last bit of sunlight. When he heard the door open to the roof he was hoping it would be Kelly. Instead when he sat up and turned around, it was something he really rather not have seen.

"Jesus, what's wrong with your face." He said. It was like one of those 3-D movies when your glasses fell off and you got all dizzy, only with two different pictures.

"You can see me as a really am. Interesting."

"Not from my perspective." He told her. She smirked. He thought. It was kind of hard to tell.

"I can teach you to turn it off, if you like."

"And why, exactly would either of us want to do that? Who." He stopped mid thought, suddenly realizing something. "You're the one that Alisha and that ghost girl were talking about?" He asked, standing up from the bench.

"The astral projecter and Violet? Yes. I suppose I am." She told him. "After what happened with your friend I was planning on just cutting my losses and leaving, but once Violet told me about you, I had to at least come and see you for myself."

"That bitch." She had gotten him to feel sorry for her. He had even let her smoke the last of his weed.

"Don't blame her. I can control spirits. That includes getting them to talk if I want them to. Once she told me what you could do, I decided to make you an offer."

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm kind of over the whole older woman thing."

"You have no idea how special you really are, do you?"

"I'm not the one talking weird bullshit to strangers on a roof." He pointed out. Special his ass. She just smirked again.

"When you figure it out. Once all your friends and family are dead and you realize just how lonely our kind of existence is, you'll want to come and find me." Nathan felt anger boil up inside him. He might not be the best son or anything, but no one threatened his family. Or Kelly. Or, hell, even the rest of the ASBO shithead, through he'd never tell them that.

"Don't." He started.

"I'm not going to kill them." She interrupted calmly. "Whatever Violet told you, I'm not a bad person. I just do what I have to do to survive. Just like you and your friends. I wouldn't have to do anything to them anyway. Eventually, you'd come find me anyway." Nathan looked at her confusion. Before she explained, the door opened again. It was Kelly. She burst across the roof yelling for him.

"Nathan, we've been trying to call you. Alisha." She stopped when she saw he was with someone and frowned. "Who are you?"

"You know," the woman said casually, "maybe I should offer you some incentive for coming with me now, after all." She reached over then and grabbed Kelly. Nathan watched as what looked like tendril of white smoke reached out from her and grabbed on to Kelly. At first he didn't know what was happening. He stood there watching, as a second Kelly seemed to be forming right on top of the first. Sort of like how the woman's face was. Then, after pushing aside the inevitable thoughts conjured up by the thought of two Kellys, it dawned on him that the woman was trying to pry Kelly out of her body, just like the ghost girl had talked about.

"No." He found himself yelling, then rushed forward. As he barreled into the woman, he had a sudden thought that maybe he should have paid more attention to Barry's little lecture about how Mother's can lift cars off of their babies and shit because he was moving a lot faster and seemed a lot stronger than he remembered being. Which wouldn't have been a problem if they weren't on the roof and Kelly hadn't chosen to stand close to the edge when she stopped.

The woman toppled off first. He managed to teeter for a moment, moving his arms around trying to find something, anything, to keep him up. It didn't work. He pitched forward and fell. And hit something hard about two feet below. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down to see Barry, Alisha and Curtis standing roughly below him.

"Barry, you look like you're about to shit yourself man." He couldn't help but point out.

"That's because he's trying to hold you up moron." Alisha shouted back to him.

"Climb back up here before someone sees you or he drops you, you dickhead." Kelly shouted from the roof. For once Nathan decided this might not be the time for another sarcastic comment. He pulled himself to his feet and stood up, then scrambling back onto the roof with only a little bit of help from Kelly. Once his feet were safely back on sold roof, he looked Kelly over and was relieved to see she looked normal again.

By the time he and Kelly had made their way down from the roof, the others had circled around to meet them.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked straight away.

"Yeah man. Thanks for the assist and all, but next time do you think you could make it a bit softer landing. I'm going to have bruises." Alisha rolled her eyes which pretty much meant everything was normal.

They decided to throw this one in the lake. Barry suggested they keep her in the storage room until after dark. After Nathan told the others how she had tried to bodynap Kelly, they decided it might be better to get geared up with gloves before going and moving the body inside, just in case her mojo still worked. On the plus side, they also discovered that the community center kept Cornettos in the freezer, so at least he had some ice cream to help him forget just how close he had come to dying.

OOO

After it had happened, he had tried to find out who he had seen, but had failed. And then, by completely chance, he had found something and someone connected to him. After that, finding where she lived and worked had been almost scarily easy.

At first he had hoped he could spook her into contacting Tony. Or guilt her into telling the police where Tony was. Instead she had told the police about him. He knew that he hadn't been careful enough. Now he needed to move on with his back-up plan. Quickly.

With his power, it was easy to find where she left her extra key. Then, he just slipped inside and waited. He waited until she had closed the door and turned on the lights to stand and face her. She didn't look as shocked as he expected.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. She paused a second as if searching her memory.

"No." She finally said.

"My daughter was the girl Tony Morecombe killed." He said, deciding not to beat around the bush. Her eyes seemed to flit around the room a second and he wondered if she was looking for a weapon. Instead, they seemed to stop on a picture of her and Tony.

"Tony, my boyfriend." She said slowly. He frowned.

"Yes. Tony, your boyfriend." He told her, walking forward. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." She told him calmly. Anger flared up inside him.

"Tell me where he is." He growled, hardly recognizing his own voice. She laughed.

"I really have no clue." He raised his hand and backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Then he felt guilt well up inside him. He wasn't the type of man to rough house anyone, much less a woman. But this wasn't just any woman, he reminded himself. She the woman that stood between him and getting justice for his little girl. Steadying himself he stalked toward her again.

"I don't really need you to tell me." He told her. "Do you remember that storm a few weeks ago?" She looked at him curiously then.

"You got a power." She told him, again, far too calmly. He paused a second, then shook off his shock at her lack of confusion.

"I've always liked to know the story behind things. After the storm, whenever I touched something, I found out everything about it. Who made it. Who bought it. Why. All their hopes and dreams for it. I spent the first day after the storm just going around touching everything in my shop. I even stayed late." He told her. "I went home that night expecting to find my daughter upset that I'd missed dinner." He swallowed. "Instead there were police. They wanted me to identify her body." He said thickly. Then he crouched down beside her. "And when I did, when I touched her, I saw everything. Just like the things in my shop. He had made her into a thing." He bit out.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "But I really have no idea where he could be."

"Well, we'll see about that." He told her. He placed his hands on her head. "I've never actually done this on a living person. I'm not entirely sure what will happen." He concentrated then, feeling his power kick in.

He saw the last few weeks. The kids she believed had killed Tony and her quest to prove it. He saw her life with Tony. One that was so different from the monster he had seen when he had touched his daughter. Then he saw her life before Tony. Her childhood. And more. Much more. More than any one person could ever see. The images started coming so fast he could barely think. Then, finally they completely overwhelmed him and he blacked out.

OOO

Looking up at the woman approaching the counter, she tried to decide the age old retail question, Miss or Ma'am? The woman was in her early thirties, with long, strait, brown hair and a few freckles. Attractive she supposed.

"What may I help you with today Ma'am." The woman flinched slightly. She must have guessed wrong. Oh well. It was too late to do anything about it now. It wasn't like she was expecting a tip anyway.

"I'd like a ticket to Greece please. One way."

_AN 2: According to the all knowing internet hop and mezz were slang terms for marijuana during the 1920s. _

_During 2.04, The newspaper Simon is seen reading is the Wertham Chronicle._


	14. Week Six: Day Four

_I want to sincerely thank everyone that's reviewed so far. I really appreciated feedback, good and bad, so if something seems off to you, you don't like something about the way I've written a character or how I've tried to expand the world of Misfits a bit, I would really like to know. I'd much rather know why someone stops reading, so I can improve and do better it in the future. And, of course any positive feedback is very welcome as well. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits, Ghostbusters or Lord of the Rings._

**Week Six**

**Day Four**

"Did anyone else have nightmares about getting eaten the Stay Puff Marshmellow Man last night?" Nathan asked as they sat and waited. Simon fought back a smile at the reference. Nathan often took on a slightly mocking tone about Simon's love of comics. Something that he had taken a bit too seriously the first time around. This time, Simon couldn't help but notice Nathan's own frequent pop culture references, even if they weren't entirely accurate, betrayed Nathan's own interest in comic and sci-fi movies if not comics themselves.

"No." Kelly said, looking at Nathan oddly.

Sally was late. It shouldn't worry him. She had been late before in this timeline. Only a few days ago in fact. But as the minutes tick past he feels himself becoming on edge. With everything that had happened last night, he hadn't gotten a chance to see if he could find anything about that girl or Sally's new stalker. And now Sally seemed to have disappeared. Even without thinking about what her possible disappearance might say about their ability to change things, they needed to know what had happened to her. He needed to know if Sally was still going to be an issue. He need to know if he could finally let go of the tension that had been building in him at the thought of having to come up with a way to deal with her. And they need to know so they could plan what their next step should be.

"Isn't there some sort of rule that we're allowed to leave if the probation worker is late?" Nathan asked with a sigh. "I mean, it's not like they expect us to just hang around here with nothing to do all day, right?"

"You live here." Kelly pointed out.

"Fine, then they can't expect me to put us with your people just hanging around my home all day, can they then?" Nathan countered. "A man's got to nap sometime." Simon just shook his head. After a few more minutes, through, he was starting to feel antsy himself. They might not make the most productive use of their time while they were doing their community service, but sitting around with no one to count their hours there was a waste even by their standards. He and Alisha, at least, had plenty of things they should be doing. From trying to find out what had happened to Sally to plotting out what to do about Lucy, Nathan's Brother and the others in the coming weeks now that Simon would no longer be in two places at once.

"Maybe Nathan's right." Simon eventually said, earning him a few surprised glances. Then a murmur of agreement before they all began standing up and making their way back towards the locker room.

OOO

Simon had left his laptop at his parent's, so that was where they headed. Alisha noticed that Simon had seemed thoughtful on the walk. She had assumed it was because of one of the changes that had popped up in the timeline, until, rather randomly he began to speak.

"I think we should look into self-defense. Learning to fight." He told her. She looked at him slightly disbelievingly.

"You know how to fight." She pointed out. She had seen it when he saved her. Felt it when he had been under Peter's control.

"I know how to use what I've learned in parkour in a fight but if we came across someone who actually knows how to fight, it may not be enough." He corrected, then pauses, looking away briefly. "And I've been thinking about what happened with the ghosts. Even if I'm always here, I won't always be with you. And I can't be with you at all when you use your powers at all."

One of the many things she loves about Simon is that while he may want to protect her he never tries to put her in a bubble, despite what his new power may suggest. He has always accepted that she was smart enough to make her own decisions when it came to placing herself in danger.

Literally, of course, when they went up against the Jesus fellow, or pretty much any of the weekly storm freaks that ran into, but also during his time in the past, despite his own fears that he manipulated her. Almost everything he had told her about the future had been in answer to her own question. And, with a couple rather important exceptions, he had answered all of her questions with what was, she could see now, rather brutal honestly.

She had asked if they were together in the future, and he had told her that they will be, but not that they were at the time he had come from. He had told that he was there to make sure certain things happened at certain times and to make sure they would be together. He had never actually told her that he was back to save her, she had come up with that herself. Instead he had laid out the facts before her and allowed her come to her own conclusions and decisions about him and them and accepted what she had decided. Accepted that she could decide for herself and trusted that she would decide what she needed to. That was why the lie about her death and his evasive answer about Seth had stung so much. That had been the only time he had lied to her. That he hadn't trusted her to make her own decision and instead tried to protect her from herself. Part of the reason she had been able to forgive him relatively quickly had been because he had been right, but a larger part was because she had realized he had hadn't thought of it as protecting her from herself. He had been trying to protect the timeline.

There was a flip side to the trust he placed in her however. She ended up in danger, a lot. And, occasional Zombie and psycho father bashing aside, she wasn't as action ready as, for example, Kelly or Simon himself. She had tried to keep calm and not to worry Simon more than he already was yesterday, but the truth was, she had been more than a little terrified to find out that she could be physically hurt when she used her power. No one could help her then. She was completely on her own if there was trouble.

Almost as terrifying through, was to think about what might happen when she wasn't alone when there was trouble. It wasn't hard to see that they only seemed to be getting themselves into more and more dangerous shit the longer they had their powers. If they were going to live on past when they had died before, chances were they'd deal with even worse stuff. And if Simon was concentrating on making sure she was safe, he wouldn't be concentrating about keeping himself safe. Not as much as she needed him to.

"You're right." She told him.

"Really?" He said, surprised. He probably thought he was going to have more of a fight.

"Yeah. We can start after we get the flat set up." They had enough on their plate right now. They might as well wait until at least that slot in their lives was free again.

"I'll start looking." Simon told her with a smile. She suspected she'd regret agreeing the first day of whatever class Simon found for them. And she knew she would when she woke up sore the next day, but she had decided a long time ago that she was going to do whatever she could to keep Simon safe. Including keeping herself safe so he didn't have to. Anyway, she kind of liked the idea of being able to kickass.

OOO

"So, what are you going to do?" Kelly asked after she had carefully, situated herself next to Nathan in his loft. He shrugged.

"My mum's been bugging me about coming round for tea." He told her. "Figure I might go over. Have her do my washing." He nodded slightly to the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Looking at them, Kelly frowned a bit. "You could come with, if you wanted." He added. Kelly frowned a bit more.

She fancied Nathan. A lot. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to take that next step and put her heart out there again already. Especially with someone who's record with relationships was worse than hers. And she knew she wasn't ready to meet Nathan's parents

"Nah." She told him. "I have a bunch of shit I need to do." He look disappointed a second and Kelly stood up, not wanting to get persuaded by that. "I should get going." She said, nodding towards the pile of clothes. "You should probably go get those washed before they walk to your Mum's themselves."

OOO

Curtis sighed, looking around his room. He might have been just as eager as everyone else to get out of the community center, but now that he was home, he realizes he didn't have anything to do there, other than sit around in a room filled with reminders of a life he can't have anymore. Maybe Sally was right. Maybe he should start trying to come up with something else he likes. Something he wants to do. Start to plan his future. But every time he looks over at the pile of stuff she gave him and thinks about it, his stomach clenches a bit. Instead he decides to go for a run to jog out the tension that just keeps building up inside him now that he doesn't have his training or a girlfriend to work it out with.

OOO

The plan had been to go to his parent's house and begin to unravel what was happening with Sally, the notes that had been left for her and this girl that Tony had apparently killed. Or maybe start the last bits of work on the apartment. Or, maybe just spend the rest of the afternoon in bed. He hadn't quite worked that out yet when they walked into his living room and found Isabel splayed out on the sofa. That sort f ruined the bed idea.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "I thought you'd be out with your friends."

"They're all on holiday." There was something else going on as well. Isobel looked sad more than bored. He sat down on the couch next to her. "Or busy." She added. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright. That whatever had made her upset was probably just a misunderstanding. But, despite having a sister and, now, a long term girlfriend, he had never been able to wrap his head around the politics of girls, let along teenage ones. And he knew how cruel or simply insensitive people could be at Isobel's age. He couldn't in good conscious give her that hope. And he knew that it wouldn't help if it he did anyway.

"I'm sorry Is." He told her." She snorted.

"It's not your fault." She told him. Except is was, wasn't it? He didn't remember this happening before. Then again, maybe he'd simply been too wrapped up in his own pain and fear at this point to notice.

"Simon and I got off early from community service today. We have the rest of the afternoon free. Why don't we do something together, yeah?" Alisha surprised him by suggesting. Not just because there were a lot of things they should be doing, but because he still was slightly surprised when she reached out to someone outside their little group like that. He felt a bit guilty about that.

"I don't want to ruin your plans." Isobel said with a sniffle.

"We don't have plans." He told her. "Like Alisha said, we were got off earlier than we expected." Isobel looked between them as if weighing whether they were just humoring her or not. "It might be fun." He added. "We can take you anywhere you like."

"Anywhere?" She asked cautiously.

"As long as we'll be back before Mum and Dad." He amended. Isobel's eyes narrowed slightly before she glanced up and shared another look with Alisha. Simon realized he probably just said something he was going to regret.

OOO

Curtis tended to be focused when he ran. It didn't matter if it was part of training, or, like now, just to move. But usually he was still aware enough to notice what was going on around him. This time, through, it seemed like the girl had just stepped out of nowhere right in front of him. She wasn't looking either, just staring down at her phone.

A second later, they collided, and both went sprawling. Curtis got up first. There was a beep from her phone, which had flown several feet away from her. While she pushed herself to her feet he walked over and grabbed it, accidently looked down at the screen. The beep had been for a new text message. Which simply said "Say hi to Curtis." Anger and fear flared up inside him.

A few weeks ago he would have assumed she was with the paparazzi, which would have been bad enough. Now there was a hell of lot weirder and worse shit that might be after him.

"Who sent you?" He asked her. She looked up at him surprised.

"No one." She said quickly, reaching for her phones. Without really thinking about it, he held it up, just out of her reach.

"Yeah, did no one send you a text telling you to say hi to me as well?" She looked a bit confused and then a bit panicked.

"Look, it's complicated, just give me back my phone alright." She said, making another grab for the phone. There was a beep from the phone again and Curtis glanced over at it to see a text saying "Trust her."

"You know what? Fine. Just keep the phone." She said suddenly throwing her hands up and beginning to walk away. There was another beep. He looked over to see the words "Duck." A second later he barely missed getting hit in the head by a football from a nearby field. Looking over, none of the players had a phone out. Or anyone else around either. There was another beep. "Give her back her phone." Was written on the screen. It only took a second for him to decide to run after the girl, and he catching up with her easily.

"Look, here you go alright." He told her, handing it over. She snorted.

"It's not like it would have matter." She said sarcastically. "It always comes back."

"The phone?" He asked automatically. She chuckled.

"No." She told him simply, shaking her head. Then she seemed to pull herself together again and gave him a strained smile. "Look, I'm sorry for running into you. Thanks for giving me back my phone, alright?" She began to leave again, but something about what she said, or maybe the way she said it, stuck in his brain.

"Wait." He yelled back at her. "When you said it was complicated." He paused, trying to figure out how to ask without sounding like a crazy person. "You didn't get caught up in that weird storm a few weeks ago, did you?" She froze a second before cautiously asking.

"Why?"

OOO

It was too early for tea when he got home. More like lunch. But his Mum doesn't seem to mind and made him something special anyway. After she takes his laundry and jokes that he only come for clean pants.

He'd forgotten how much he loved home cooked food. Sure he wasn't starving or anything at the community center. Simon and Kelly and the vending machine made sure of that. And Kelly's chicken nuggets really had been perfect. But nothing really compares to Mum's food.

"So, have you been keeping yourself out of trouble?" His Mum asks when he's ploughed through half of his plate. Out of trouble wasn't exactly how he'd describe it, but it wasn't like he could tell her that.

Jeremy wasn't at the table, seeing as this isn't really mealtime, but he can see him in the living room, peddling away on his little fake bike. Nathan's still not entirely happy about having to share his Mum, but Ruth was right. Weird as it was the man did give his mother something he couldn't. And he wasn't just talking about the stuff he never, ever, wanted to consider his Mum doing. It wasn't like he'd have been able to be around that much now anyway, with all the shit that seemed to be following them around.

He owes the guy in a weird way. Not just for keeping his Mum happy either. Because of him, and his weird obsession with his dog, Nathan can tell his Mum all about the shit storm of weirdness that he and his friends seem to be constantly being hit with. Or at least the half of it that wasn't illegal. He shrugged.

"Did you know that this weird alien shi. Weird alien thing comes out after a girl has a baby?" His Mum looks like she's trying not to laugh.

"I might have figured that out, yes."

"Yeah, well, Kelly's friend, she got an even shi. Crappier, power than he does." He told her, pointing his thumb out towards Jeremy.

OOO

Her Mum wasn't there when she got home. Keith was and like always seemed eager to see her, but she still wondered if maybe she should have just gone with Nathan. Of course, if she had and things didn't work out, if she screwed up their friendship or whatever it was they had now, she'd still have to see him every day for the next six weeks. She didn't know if she could do that. So she still needed to think about it that was worth the risk.

She hadn't been to the park with Keith in a while. You'd think that it would be places with lots of people that her power were make her avoid, but on the tube, in a club, walking down a crowded street, people tended to be so inside their own heads that she didn't hear much. It was places that were a bit more open, where people looked around and people watched that were far more confusing and caused her headache. And here it wasn't just people doing the watching.

But Simon had thought she might be able to learn to control her power. That she could focus on something in particular. Maybe even learn to not only keep stuff out, but reach out and listen in when she needed to. She hadn't been really keen on trying it when he mentioned it, but she was missing only having her own thoughts in her own head more and more now, and she supposed today was better than most to try.

After letting Keith off his lead she sat back on when the benches and waited, letting the various comments and thought begin to go in and out of her head. That part worked, but the longer she sat there, the more she got frustrated that she wasn't sure how to filter the shit out.

OOO

"So you rewind time." The girl, Rebecca, said. There wasn't the disbelief there he expected. The disbelief that a few weeks ago would have logical. He and the rest of their group, apparently, weren't the only ones to have logical thrown out the window with the storm.

"Only when I regret something or feel guilty." He told her. No use for her to think he could just zip back and do something for her. She shook her head.

"I'd rather have a power that didn't work when I wanted it, then one I couldn't turn off." She told him.

"Have you tried getting a new phone?" He asked, she glared at him.

"No really, I hadn't thought of that." She bit out. "I've gotten a new phone, a new number, a new carrier. I've even dumped my phone and tried to go without."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got e-mails." She said sourly. "And when I tried to get away for a few days from that, I got messages on electronic billboards and signs. I even once had something scroll across a scoreboard for a game I was watching on television. I can't escape it. It's everywhere. It's completely taken over my life." She said bitterly.

"You haven't gotten any texts since we've been talking." He pointed out. She snorted again.

"I guess you're my lucky charm." Curtis swallowed. He'd always had a thing for girls that had a bit of a bite to them. Who were Sarcastic. Whether it was because of who she was or simply the fact that she had been ground down over the last few weeks, Rebecca definitely fit that. And she knew what it was like. To know things she shouldn't. To have to have to convince someone not to do something without giving much of an explanation, just because she already knew it would end badly.

"Maybe we should see how long it last. Go out for a drink or something." He told her. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You just got finished telling me how you just screwed up your last two relationships." She pointed out.

"How my power screwed up my last two relationships." He countered, then let out a breath. "And who said I was looking for a relationship." He countered. "Maybe I just want to have a drink with a new mate." He moved to get up only to hear her call him back.

"Hey." She said, then grabbed his handing, writing something along the palm. "I guess if the fates went through all the trouble of having me literally run into you, I might as well have you buy me a beer." She told him. "Seven O'clock at the bar on the estate?" She offered.

"Yeah." He told her with a smile. "Sounds good." It might not be planning out his future but at least it was step away from brooding about either of his pasts.

OOO

It was one of those afternoons that in a movie would be done as a montage or something. A bit of shopping. Watching street performers. Trying on clothes. Eating junk food. Looking at various street stalls. Simon occasionally looking like he was about to chew his arm off it they went into one more store and, of course, more shopping. Simon's Mum had already given Isobel a bit of money to buy things that weren't included in her school uniform. Alisha suspected this was supposed to be pens, socks and maybe new shoes, but some earrings, and other accessorizes that weren't strictly forbidden by the school dress-code made their way into their bags as well. Alisha herself was even able to find a few things they needed for the flat to buy herself. And, since it was Simon's sister, the day ended at a book store. A local second hand bookstore, actually, which Alisha would probably never have given a second look otherwise. She almost felt a bit self-conscious when she saw the man behind the counter greeted Isobel with a familiar smile.

"Joshua's in the back." He told her, without any prompting. Glancing over at Simon, she realized that this must be a new development. Not Isobel being well known at the book store, but this Joshua person.

Watching her, Alisha could see that Isobel seems to move with just a bit too much of a bounce in her step as she makes her way down the aisles. The littlest Bellamy has a crush, and even Simon, the boy who somehow missed one of Isobel's friend, had a crush on him despite her deliberately catching him coming out of the shower on more than one occasion, can tell.

They turned a corner and find a boy who must be about sixteen stacking shelves.

"Hi." Isobel tells him, smiling a bit too wide. The boy looks up and gives her one of those smiles that older boys give girls they think of as kids or little sisters. Alisha's slightly relieved. She knows that when Isobel realizes that he will always, or at least what feels like always to a twelve year old, see her as only a kid it will hurt. But at least Simon won't have to hurt the kid up.

"This is my brother, Simon and his girlfriend." Isobel tell him, gesturing towards them.

"It's nice to meet you." Joshua tells them. He seems genuinely pleasant rather than the artificial way most people who work in retail end up sounding. Either he really does love his job or he's too young to be ground down by it yet. He holds out his hand and Simon, after a bit of hesitation, takes it giving him a bit of a glare along with a firm shake. Then he moves on to shake her hand as well.

"I think have something for you." He tells them vaguely, and heads off into the stacks.

"Joshua just has to look at you and he can find you the perfect book." Isobel informs them happily. "Like magic." Alisha looks at Simon with a knowing glance. Finding books sounds pretty tame for a power. Then again so did moving milk product. Even so, even Simon seemed to warm up to him a bit after he bring him a book that Simon had apparently been searching for for years.

OOO

Ellie angrily punched the buttons on the radio. Her mother had been going on at her earlier today. About her lack of direction in life or some such shit. Did she really think she cared? Ellie had stopped caring what that fat bitch thought of her a long time ago. She could do what she wanted. She reached for the radio again.

Maybe it was because she was distracted. Maybe it was because the various substances currently running through her bloodstream had slowed down her reflexes, but by the time she saw the person walking in front of her and slammed on the break, it was too late. There was a sickening sound of flesh on metal and glass as she collided with them, then stopped only a few feet too late. Breathing hard, she stopped and glanced around. The person she'd hit had flown into the bushes, and some part of her brain attempted to justify that that was a soft enough landing that they would be okay. Looking around, there was no body nearby. It wasn't surprising really, the street wasn't a very busy one. No one, thankfully had seen. Letting out a sigh of relief, she put her foot to the petal and sped away as quickly as she could.

OOO

Simon smiled a bit in amusement as when he looked back from his computer screen and saw that Alisha was nose deep in the book she had reluctantly bought on the recommendation of that Joshua boy. It wasn't that Alisha didn't like reading. In fact, one thing he had noticed about her early on was that when they had down time during the day at the community center, or when Alisha made herself down time, he would often see her with a magazine in her lap, paging through it. Once they had gotten together, she would always have a stack of them on her side of bed.

But while he had still had plenty of books he had never gotten around to reading in the other timeline, all of Alisha's magazine were now repeats, and would be for the next few months. One of the pitfalls of time travel that never seemed addressed in movies. And through she had never said anything, he could tell that it was something she missed. Having that to read through and her relax. Now, hopefully, she'd found a new source of reading material. He almost felt bad for having to interrupt her now.

"I think I've found all I can on the girl." He told her. Alisha looked up, almost startled and he held out to her one of his bookmarks with she took with a slightly self-depreciating smile.

"And?" She asked, tucking the book away on the nightstand.

"It's not much. Basically a few articles on her death and her obituary." He told her with a sigh. "She was found not that far from the community center." He said, pausing. "I think killing Gary must have temporarily snapped Tony back to normal in the other timeline." He had been rolling it over in his head since they had found the article. "Here, he must have left still in his altered state and run into this girl."

"This is Tony's fault, not ours." Alisha told him, instantly, insistently, cutting him off before he could start to slide back into guilt. He only nodded.

"According to her obituary, her only real family was her father. He owned a pawn shop in Wertham." Alisha frowned.

"Let me see that." She asked, pushing herself off the bed to stand behind him at the laptop. He pulled up the obituary, then the few pages he had found on the father. When he pulled up the site for the shop, Alisha pulled in a sharp breath.

"That's the pawn shop we brought Kelly's ring to." She told him. "I knew there was something weird going on with the way he acted with it."

"Did he keep repeating my precious?" Simon asked, Alisha looked at him confused and he decided it probably wasn't the time for the joke or to explain it.

"I should try to find Sally." She said suddenly. Or not suddenly, he supposes. It had been there, on the edges of both of their thoughts, since this morning. But after yesterday they had both seemed to silently agree it was a bit too soon for Alisha to try out her powers again. At least he thought they had. "The ghost girl is dead." She tells him gently, trying to reassure him. He gives her what he hopes is a reassuring smile in return and nods, then watches as she makes her way back to the bed and sits down, taking a now familiar position as she slips into using her powers. He watches her for a few minutes, before deciding he better find some way to distract himself before he starts pacing around the room.

Joshua had gotten him a book as well. Two, actually. One had been an out of print book he had been searching for for awhile. The other had been a much odder choice. A non-fiction book about an Elizabethan privateer. It wasn't something he would ever have picked up himself, but the way the boy had pressed it into his hand and told him he "needed it" had made him curious enough to buy it. He flipped through the pages, glancing every few minutes toward Alisha, before beginning to read. "Little is known about James Steer's early life. No birth, baptismal or school records have ever been found. That coupled with his eccentric habits and what some have called an almost supernatural ability to determine where to find enemy ships has led to a great deal of folkore developing around him. Some of which began even during his own lifetime. According to one popular legend Steer simply appeared one day on the outskirts of a small village in what is now Wertham Council." His reading was then interrupted by a gasp. Putting the book down he moved to sit next to Alisha on the bed and waited.

"I couldn't find her." She told him, confused.

"Is your powers not working?" He asked.

"No. It worked. Sort of. I felt it work. And I was able to go to her flat. To the community center. I even checked in on Kelly to make sure I could still track a person. But when I tried to find her, it was like I got lost, or was blocked or something." She tried explaining. Something about her description stirred an idea in Simon's mind.

"Alisha, did you check the body after the woman Violet told us about after fell off the roof?" He asked, tentatively. Alisha frowned.

"Why would I check the body? You always check the bodies."

"I had my hands a bit full." He pointed out.

"She was dead when we brought her inside through, I know that." Alisha told him.

"Yes. But." He slowly thinks back, "But between checking on Kelly and Nathan, putting on gloves and gathering up a tarp and the things to wrap her up we were inside for at least fifteen minutes." He reminded her, carefully.

"And she could have switched bodies." Alisha finished, her eyes wide for a moment. "But what are the chances that someone would walk by at that exact moment?" She rationalized. Simon looked away a bit, uncomfortably, and Alisha suddenly seemed to put together why he had begun this line of thinking. "You think Sally was still at the community center when the woman fell."

"Maybe." He told her, shaking his head. "I don't know." Alisha leaned down, putting her head in her hands.

"Please tell me we haven't just become the people you yell at in scary movies for making a stupid mistake." She murmured. Even the bit of a thrill Simon got from Alisha apparently having absorbed something about films from him didn't drown out the sinking feeling he was beginning to get.

"Maybe Curtis checked the body?" He suggested.

"Yes." Alisha said, with sudden enthusiasm. Then reached over and grabbed her phone.

OOO

When his phone went off, he saw Rebecca tense up. It was probably the first time he'd been relieved to get a call on a date. Or at least on a date that had been going alright. And definitely the first time his date had been relieved.

It was from Alisha, which, given the situation could be awkward. It also could be telling him that Nathan had been kidnapped by a giant lizard and they needed to go and get him. And not be joking. So he gave Rebecca an apologetic smile and answered it.

"Did you check the body yesterday?" Alisha asked without any kind of warning.

"What?" He looked over at Becca, hoping she hadn't overheard.

"The body switching ghost girl. Did you check to make sure she was dead before we went in to check on Nathan and Kelly." She explained.

"No." he said, slightly confused. He really hoped this was a just in case kind of question. Like making sure the iron wasn't on one last time. He did not want to have to deal with whatever this could be otherwise. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No." She said a bit too quickly. "It's nothing." Then added. "See you Monday." Before clicking off, leaving him staring at the phone in confusion.

"Was that your ripcord call?" Rebecca asked jokingly.

"What?"

"You know," She said shrugging a bit. "The call you ask your mate to make on a first date so you have an excuse to leave if you need to."

"Oh, no." He reassured her quickly. "Its' just a mate with a question." She looked at him with a bit of disbelief. He decided to put it aside and push on. "So, you were telling me about your job?"

_AN 2: Curtis mentions needing to go for a run to release sexual tension on his twitter account._

_Nathan's Mum asks him to come around for tea sometimes in 2.01 and Nathan mentions that his Mum still does his wash in 2.06._

_Alisha's hobby of reading magazines is shown in 1.02, 2.01 and on her tumblr account. _

_Matthew Steer is the actor that played James in 3.08._

_Seth mentions someone selling him the power of "text message premonition" on his twitter account. The implication is that its premonition about text messages, but after watching "Dating Rules From My Future Self" I thought it might be fun if he misinterpreted the description the person gave him and it was, actually, premonitions in the form of text messages. _

_The ability to choose the perfect book for others was inspired by the short story "Unreadable" by Steven E. Schend. _

_Ellie is, according imdb and misfits wiki, the name of the girl that Alisha tells the gear stick story about._


	15. Week Seven: Days One and Two

_Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry for the long break between chapters. I had a bit of writer's block while I was trying to write the later part of this chapter and I thought it would be better for the longer break to be between weeks rather than between days, or sections. The chapter, and the time its taking me to write it, however, just seem to be getting longer and longer so I've decided to just post what I've edited so far. The rest will (hopefully) be up in a few days. I hope that it's not disappointing after such a long wait. As always, I appreciate any feedback you might have, good or bad. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. I also do not own Doctor Who, Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars or The Martian Chronicles._

**Week 7**

**The Weekend Before**

Alisha finished stacking the last of the boxes she and Simon had, and would, use as a dresser. Despite taking some time, and getting some rest, she still hadn't been able to find Sally. The good news, if it could be considered that, was that the woman that controlled ghosts, if she was still alive, wasn't in the area. Despite both her and Simon's wariness of her using her power while it was possible that she was still around, Alisha had started asking around, talking to various ghosts. She hadn't gone out to specifically look for the necro-whatever through. The still healing cut along Alisha's stomach showed that the woman could physically hurt, possibly kill, Alisha when she was using her powers but Alisha couldn't hurt her as an astral whatever, not as long as she was in a body. Until they could figure out a way around that, and Alisha could better protect herself, they were going to have to be satisfied that, she at least wasn't anywhere near Wertham. Despite whatever guilt it stirred up that they might be letting her manipulate people in another city.

"That's it." Alisha heard Simon say, with a bit of wonder in his voice. She turned and saw Simon standing back from an area of plumbing he had been working on.

"What's what?" She asked.

"That's the last thing I had to fix." He said, smiling as he turned towards her.

"So we can start moving in?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Yes." She reached him, pulling him down into a kiss that began to intensify, before he pulled back slightly.

"We still don't have a mattress." He reminded her, just above a whisper.

She countered with a coy smile, before leaning back into the kiss and starting to lead him towards the kitchen counter. They've only made it a few feet when Simon's began to ring. With a frustrated groan they both separated, and Simon walked over to check who was calling.

"If that's Nathan trying to convince you that a supervillain is attacking him and the only way you can save him is to bring him dinner again, I'm going to kill him. The whining afterwards will be worth it." She warned.

"It's Kelly." Simon told her with a worried look, sobering her a bit, before answering.

"Hello." He paused a moment. "No. The last time I saw him was when he was with you." There's another pause, but she doesn't need to hear Kelly to know who they're talking about. Simon let out a resigned sigh. "Alright, we'll let you know."

"Nathan's gone missing?" She asks. Simon looks at her in surprise for a second, then shakes his head, as if realizing that he shouldn't have to guess how she figured it out.

"His phone's going to voice mail and he hasn't posted anything up on twitter in days."

"Well he must be in trouble then." She says sarcastically, but her smirk fades when she sees the worry on Simon's face.

"Do you want me to do my thing?" She asks. Simon stills a second. Even though she's been interrogating ghosts on and off all weekend, the idea of her using her power when that woman might still be out there still terrifies him a bit, she knows. But she also knows that he realizes he's going to have to get used to it. She isn't going to sit on the sidelines just because there might be someone who could hurt her somewhere. He nods, reluctantly, and she sits down on their newly cleaned floor by where their bed should be and closes her eyes.

OOO

Nathan woke up in a bush smelling like shit. Literally. He had to waddle a little as he made his back towards the community center. Once he got back to his current accommodations, and changed his trousers, he had decided to find his phone and see what Kelly was up to. Or, barring that, Simon. He found it forgotten and wedged between the edge of the loft and his make-shift bed, with about a dozen message and missed calls. That wasn't kind of unusual itself. Then he saw the date on the screen. Nathan counted back, thinking. The last thing he remembered was going out to try and spend some of the pocket money his Mum had given him on a few necessities. But, according to his phone, that was two days ago.

He guessed he must have had a lot better weekend than he thought he would.

Sniffing, he realizes that, even in his changed clothes, he still stank, the smell apparently sticking to his skin. There wasn't a shower at the community center, sadly, but he's learned to make do with one of the large sinks. He whistled as he headed back, trying to remember what he had done to black out but avoid a hangover. Whatever it was, he is really hungry.

OOO

Alisha comes back into her body with a shriek. Worried, Simon rushed to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on her knees in comfort.

"What' wrong?" He asks. His eyes dart down her body, but there's nothing he can see physically.

"My eyes. My eyes." She moans, which sparks a spike of terror in him until she clarifies. "There is only so much of Nathan I ever wanted to see." He can't help but laugh, despite Alisha's glare.

**Day One**

They've all been leaning against the railing, waiting for the probation worker for long enough that it's obvious to her that no one's coming. It's not exactly surprising, it usually takes at least a week for the probation people to figure out they need a new probation worker and it's only been about half that. Eventually even Simon seemed to agree and pushed himself off the rail. Like dominos, everyone else followed. Alisha smothered back a smile at the proof that Simon had unknowingly become the leader of their little group. Even Nathan seems to follow his example through she doubts he'd admit it.

On the way back towards the locker rooms, they passed though the main room of the community center. It's filled with people and easels. The people from the institution, she realized. Simon stops for a second, his eyes narrowing as he scans over the small crowd. She stopped too, and stood next to him, waiting for him to tell her what, exactly, was worrying him.

"What is it?" She finally whispered to him.

"Lucy's not here." He said, sounding a bit worried and a bit confused.

OOO

Curtis wasn't sure whether he should call Rebecca first or just drop by her work for lunch. If he calls, he knows, even after only a couple of dates, that it will make her panic for a moment, wondering what the hell she's being coerced into by her power. And if he doesn't it isn't like it would be a surprise anyway. She might even know about it already. Or something. He's not entirely sure what makes the list. It has only been two dates. He's beginning to think he should start trying to watch some of that sci-fi stuff that Simon likes just so he could have some idea what's going on.

As he headed out of the locker room, Curtis practically ran into that cop. The one that arrested him and had been talking to the probation worker.

"Any of you seen Sally?" The detective asked, looking over them like, he would somehow be able to tell if they were lying just by looking at them.

"Who's Sally?" Nathan asks, completely sincerely. Curtis fought not to roll his eyes.

"The probation worker." Curtis can hear Kelly whisper into Nathan's ear.

"We assumed she was sick or something." Alisha told him. The police gave them all another long look before seeming to come to the conclusion that they really were just a bunch of clueless kids.

"Yeah. Alright." He said then head back out the door without another word.

OOO

The woman leading the art therapy session rebuffed Simon when he asked about Lucy. He's half frustrated by the lack of information and half relieved that they would give that kind of information out to some random person at the community center. He suspects, or hopes, the unit itself will be the same. Instead of trying, he and Alisha decided to ask Lucy's family. Her mother works during the day, and they spend the time until five doing more or less what they would normally do in the afternoons. Before heading back to the community center. He remembers the way from there, more or less.

He's a bit ashamed he didn't consider Lucy before. He had simply assumed that, even without him there, she would live her time in the unit just as she had in the other timeline. He had forgotten, in all of his planning, how close they had been. That they had found a bit sanity in that place in each other while he was there. Well, peace perhaps would be a better word than sanity. Not in a romantic way, at least not for him, but still, it had been important. He hadn't thought about how different it might be for her without that short time with a lifeline.

Lucy's mother studied them when she opens the door, just like the therapist did. And just like the therapist she seemed to find them wanting. Just not as wanting. Maybe that was simply because they aren't wearing orange jumpsuits.

"I'm a friend of your daughter, Lucy?" He told her hesitantly. "I was hoping you could tell me how to contact her?" Lucy's mother's eyes narrowed a bit.

"We volunteer at the community center, when they do art therapy for the patients. We noticed she wasn't there today." Alisha offers. Simon fought back a small smile at Alisha's save. Lucy's Mum stares at them a moment longer, tensed behind the door, as if she was preparing to close it at a moment's notice.

"Lucy ran away during a home visit two months ago." She said to them finally. She sounds tired. Pulled taut and stretch too far too long. "I don't know where she is."

"Thank you." Simon tells her, honestly, before turning to leave.

"If you find her." Lucy's Mum calls after them. "If you find her, tell her we miss her." She adds, stumbling a bit over her words before closing the door. Alisha slid her hand into his and leaned against him as they begin the walk back towards hers.

OOO

Curtis stared down at his plate, and narrowed his eyes. It's not like he's hasn't had sushi before. When he was still doing athletics he traveled and ate things all over the world. Or at least a lot of the world. But it never really was his thing and staring down at the tiny clumps of rice and fish and stuff he doesn't really recognize, can't help but wonder why he agreed to this.

"Is something wrong?" Right. Becca. This is her favorite place to get lunch when she's at work. And he wanted to know why.

"Nah." He told her, picking up the chopstick that had been left for him a bit more clumsily than he hoped. "Nothing." She looked at him for a second like she's about to call him on his lie, before shaking it off and digging into her own plate.

OOO

One of the things Alisha had discovered about her powers was that how long she could use it was tied to how far away she tried to go. She could walk around Wertham for hours. Well, a couple of hours at least. But when she tried to see if she could window shop along the Avenue Montaigne she got tired and had to pull back into her body after only a few minutes. And not just because it was August and most of the Parisians had run away and left the city to the tourists. That was another reason she hadn't tried to look for that ghost woman. Even if she could find her, and not get herself slice up or something, she probably wouldn't be able to stay long enough to figure out where she was.

It's also how she knows that Lucy's gotten a lot farther away than they thought. She can feel the extra strain put on her because of the distance. Not as bad as in Paris or during the literal thirty seconds she spent in New York when she got really ambitious, but definitely not Wertham.

Lucy's sitting in the corner of a derelict building. There are maybe dozen other homeless there, most look like their age or younger, but Lucy still sitting alone talking to herself. And it is too herself. Even the ghosts aren't near her. At least she hopes that's a ghost that's dressed up like an extra raggedy extra from grease. It should be a surprise. According to Simon Lucy hears voices. That was when she was medicated they were still only hushed down to whispered buzz. And Lucy's been off her medication for weeks now.

Actually seeing Lucy, Alisha feels a slightly strange compulsion to walk over to her, sit next to her. Do something. Even if she knows that's ridiculous. For one thing, Lucy wouldn't be able to see her. For another, she is already feeling a bit of strain and if she really wants to help Lucy, she needs to know where she is, not just that it's a random building not in Wertham.

Turning away, finally, she made her way out of the building began to wander, quickly, along streets. Once she found an intersection big enough and with streets that have names that should be recognizable she pulled herself back, and spit them out to Simon as quickly as possible so that she won't forget. He jumped a bit, startled from reading that pirate book he'd been using to distract himself all weekend while she was using her powers, and she has to repeat herself. Then he's was off, typing away at his computers, trying to figure out where she's just visited.

OOO

It's a testament to just how much his guilt and surprise at Lucy's situation had thrown Simon off that he didn't realize the flaw in his plan until they pull up outside the building. This Lucy doesn't know him. She has no reason to come with them. He's just some random person coming up to her and asking her to follow him and he and Alisha aren't trained to do this kind of thing.

Maybe he should have called her family. Had one of them come with them to coax her back. But that would mean coming up with an explanation for how they found her only a few hours after they asked her mother where she was. Lucy's family didn't put her in the unit because they didn't want to deal with her anymore. They did it because they couldn't deal with her, not on their own, and they thought it would be the best thing for her. They wouldn't have given up on looking for her without exhausting their own resources. Having him turn up with her only a few hours after he asks about her was going to be unbelievable enough, but he's counting on the joy of having Lucy back will distract them from how it happened. If he had called her mother and told her he knew where she was but hadn't brought her there would just be questions.

He could have called the hospital but the thought of Lucy being manhandled away by two white coated men, like something out of a horror film, even if it is for her own good, twists in his stomach. At least he had thought to have Alisha bring her father's car, instead of trying to walk Lucy all the way back to Wertham.

Simon sat in the car for a while, puzzling out what to do. He thought back to the conversations he and Lucy had had while he was in the unit before he headed out with Alisha. Alisha seemed to sense it would be easier for Lucy to deal with just him and waited a few feet away, keeping a slightly watchful eye on the other kids in the building. He kneeled down in front of Lucy began talked to her about her family. About the things he knows she likes and about the way he knows she thinks. And, after a few minutes it is frighteningly easy to get her to come with them in the car.

**Day Two**

They hadn't been expecting a new probation worker today. Even Simon and Alisha, who seem almost scarily good at guessing this stuff had thought it would be a while yet. No one had even gotten changed before standing about waiting. So of course today was the day when someone showed up.

Curtis was right, this one was, different. The last probation worker hadn't liked them, but that was because she had thought they had something to do with killing her boyfriend. This one didn't seem like he cared much about anyone or anything other than himself. And his first assignment wasn't something Kelly thought whoever it was that actually ran the community center would be happy about.

After they had put some cloth out on the floor and brought out the paint and stuff to start painting, Nathan claimed the top of the ladder. Which, really, even Kelly thought was a bit of a disaster waiting to happen. Especially when he used his arms to talk while he was up there.

At one point, Alisha was tried to slip her way to the side of the ladder. Nathan was talking about whatever he thought he might have gotten up to over the weekend and thinking about how much scary shit might have happened to him, without seeming to remember that she could hear it. Again. Alisha banged into the ladder trying to move underneath his arm. Nathan swayed a second, trying to find his balance. He did, but he also let go of the brush he'd been holding and the thing fell into the bucket below, sending up a splash of paint.

Instead of covering Alisha, through, like Kelly expected, the paint seemed to spread out over a clear wall that had popped up in front of her. Simon's power. Glancing over she saw Simon shoot Alisha a smirk that she answered with a smile. Showing just how adorable she thought he was when showed off, even if she was going to complain about it later.

There was a noise from behind them all, then and both Simon and Alisha suddenly seemed to remember that they weren't the only ones in the room. Simon dropped his field wall thing, making a mess on the cloth below but not, she noticed, on Alisha and they both looked a bit sheepish.

Simon looked out over the group from the institution, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan told him dismissively. "They're all mentals. It's not like anyone would believe them anyway." Kelly rolled her eyes, and everyone else seemed to glare at Nathan. Simon and Alisha did seem to relax, through, and they all went back to work.

OOO

After grabbing his lunch from his locker, Simon met Alisha in the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for a slightly sideways kiss as they make their way towards the door. A few feet outside, they are forced to stop by a barricade of what look like three attempts at creating a robot.

"Those look like the tank thing in your room?" Alisha finally said, sounding slightly confused.

"Daleks." He supplies. They really don't through. They look like what might happen if a Dalek, a mated with a cylon raider and melded their outer armor with about half a dozen robot like things plucked from his favorite, and not quite favorite, television shows and movies.

He had no idea why they could be there. It wasn't as if anyone would want to pull a prank on him, except maybe Nathan, let alone one as expensive looking as this. And they definitely hadn't been here before. He may have been incredibly distracted by Lucy's, performance, as Alisha and his own fear of Sally's body being discovered during the other timeline but he still would have noticed these.

After only a second the things definitely notice them. The sound that comes out of them is a mishmash of various foley effects, but it's still unmistakable the sound of weapon warming up. Over the last year, next year, however it could best be described, he had learned to be cautious at times. To think quickly. And after a lifetime of watching Doctor Who he had learned never to underestimate anything that remotely resembled like a Dalek. So, almost instinctively, he threw up as thick as shield as he could in front of himself and Alisha and braced himself. He hadn't expected a blast really. More likely one of Alisha's funny smiles and perhaps a bit of a joke at his reaction to giant toys. But a split second after he created the field, he could feel the impact of some sort of ray hit, then ricochet off, of it, before dissolving the other not-Dalek along with a chunk of cement directly behind it.

Stunned, he dropped the shield, and stared at the damages a moment along with an equally shocked Alisha. Then he grabbed Alisha's arm and they both started running back toward the community center. They hurried inside, and locked the door, then decided it would be best to run a bit further into the building before one the remaining whatever they were had a chance to warm up again.

OOO

Kelly swung her feet a bit, dangling them off the side of the loft as she passed the cigarette she was sharing with Nathan back to him.

"You really don't know what happened to you?" she asked him. He took a long drag. "Nope." He said a bit too quickly. She could hear his own worry there, buzzing about on the edge of his mind.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" She told him. "We were worried." During those few minutes between calling Simon and finding out he didn't know where Nathan was either, and Simon calling her back to tell her Alisha had found him safe, sound and naked at the community center a thousand different things had run through her head. None of them good. She imagined him hurt, or dead. Lying in a ditch somewhere.

"Not that I'm not touched." Nathan told her. "But next time do you think you could at least check at my home before sending in the spook and rescue squad? I mean, I know I'm nice to look at and all, but a man's got to have some privacy." Kelly rolled her eyes and took back the cigarette.

There were too many things that could have happened during that blank time. It wasn't as if Nathan didn't know how to get on people bad sides. And with their luck he might have run into some kind of memory stealing storm freak that had had him running around doing all kinds of things without him realizing it. The kind of trouble he could have gotten into terrified her. Made her think that maybe she shouldn't be wasting time, worrying over whether or not it will make things awkward between them, or whether he will turn out to be a prick and just say screw it and tell him to screw her.

She let out a long trail of smoke, considering doing just that. Then the sky fell in on them. Or at least the ceiling.

"What the hell." Nathan yelled. Something that looked like a giant glass box punched through a giant plate had crashed through the ceiling without anyone else seeming to notice. It sat, a bit lopsided, in the center's main room. As they watched the giant hole that it created in the ceiling quickly began to repair itself, like some giant game of Tetris. A second later, before her brain really had chance to put together anything resembling sense, Simon and Alisha came running in.

"Something weird is happening." Simon told him.

"No. Really." Nathan shot back, nodding behind the couple towards the new arrival.

OOO

Rebecca called while he was doing his community service, asking him to go out with her tonight. There's an apology too, for having to leave early yesterday, which is stupid. It's not her fault that her boss makes her work all kinds of crazy weird shifts, or that he doesn't understand that a lunch hour was supposed to be an hour. Or that she had used all her vacation up on trying to escape from her power for a few days. Even if he was disappointed he didn't get to spend more time with her, or more get more than a hint at the bra and knickers set she had been trying to drive him crazy with by playing hide and seek with the strap all of their shorten lunch.

Glancing down at the time he wasn't sure whether or not she would be a work, but he figured if she actually asked him to call her, despite her weirdness with phones because of her powers, it'd be better to leave a message than just show up.

"Hey." She answers, far more relaxed than he had thought she'd be. "I guess the new probation worker's finally arrived?" Curtis wonders whether she's guessed that because of the lag time between calls or if she really already knows, but in the end he decided it doesn't really matter.

"Yeah. Vacations over."

"Will you be able to get together tonight?" She asks.

"I…" There's a sound of a crash from the main room loud enough that Becca can probably hear it through the phone. "I've…"

"Got to go." She's finishes with a sigh. "Call when the coast's clear." She tells him before hanging up. With a bit of a grimace Curtis makes his way towards the main room. In the center is something that looks like a cross between a flying saucer and the glass lift. Simon and Alisha are staring at it from a few feet away while Nathan and Kelly make their way down from the loft.

As Curtis walks towards them the box made a noise that he can only describe as a shimmer and a person seemed to form inside, in what Curtis can only think of as a reverse of dissolving. After he's solid, the man opened up a door in the box that Curtis was pretty sure hadn't been there before and walked out towards them. He's was holding himself so straight, with his head held up so high that Curtis can help but think he just needs to add a cape and he'd look like the perfect movie villain. The man's voice seems to agree.

"Greetings earthlings." He told them, passing his hand in front of them as some kind of wave. "I have been studying your kind for some time. Hidden in plain sight in the one place no one would ever think to look." Even Simon looks at the man in confusion. He shakes his head at them, but doesn't explain. "Today I have seen that you are special. Different from the others. And it is because of this that I now extend my invitation to join me in traveling the cosmos." He ends with holding his hand up like he's on a game show or something. They all stare at him a second before, Kelly, surprisingly, answers.

"Yeah, thanks for that an all, but I think we'll just stay here." Simon seems to move, just a bit, as if he's preparing to jump in if something goes wrong.

"I offer you all of time and space to explore and you refuse!" The man says, furious. "You ungrateful, idiotic imbecile." Simon tensed, but before he can move, Nathan, actually steps up.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." He said. There's a flash and Nathan screamed and fell down on his knees like he'd been shocked.

"I see now that you need some time to consider my proposal. I'll be back later." The man then, dissolved, this time in the proper direction. Afterward, giant bright flash errupts from where he was standing that seems to blind not only Curtis' eyes, but block out all his other senses too. The next moment he finds himself on his back on the floor. He blinked open his eyes. Then blinked again. And again. But it doesn't change what he's seeing. Scattered on the floor beside him are the rest of their little group. A few feet away, Nathan has seemed to recovered from whatever the man did to him and is staring about with eyes about as wide as Curtis suspect his are.

"Just so we're clear, you're all are seeing the inside of a space ship too, right?" Nathan finally asks.


	16. Week Seven: Day Two Continued

_I'm sorry, again, for the wait. I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the last chapter._

_I want to thank everyone, again, who has reviewed, as well as everyone who has alerted or favorited._

_As always constructive criticism, and feedback of any kind is welcome. And praise is very welcome, just so you know. Hopefully this isn't disappointing after the long break._

_This "episode" was heavily inspired by the short story "The Earth Men" by Ray Bradbury. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits. I also do not own Doctor Who, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Shaun of the Dead, James Bond, The Martian Chronicles or Galaxy Quest, all of which are either referred to direction or served as inspiration for this chapter._

**Week 7**

**Day Two (Continued)**

"We can't really be on a spaceship, can we?" Alisha asked, glancing towards Simon for confirmation. Simon shook his head.

"No." That he knew. Whatever they might have done to change the timeline, they hadn't changed that. He might believe in a lot of things, but even if thought having aliens come to Wertham would be the point at which real life had suddenly jumped the shark. Not to mention, he doubted any real alien would fly around in a craft that looked like it had been pieced together from thing scavenged from various television shows from the seventies and eighties.

"What, now Mr. Your Stepfather is a Werewolf is a skeptic?" Nathan said.

"Your stepfather was a werewolf." Alisha reminded him.

"Sort of the point." Nathan countered.

"Look at the stars." Simon pointed out, gesturing towards the windows. Nathan and the rest of the group looked at him curiously. "They're wrong." He explained.

"That," he said, gesturing towards the small window on one side of the room. "That's the earth as it's seen from the moon. But those," he told them, pointing towards the windows spaced along the other walls, "aren't the stars you'd see from that position. In fact I'm not sure those are even real star formations. And they aren't moving." He didn't, after all, just have the planet wallpaper along the edge of his wall because of his love of science fiction. He had also had an interest in astronomy as a child, and however much of it he may have forgotten, that much he knew.

"Alright. So, if we're not really in a space ship, where are we?" Curtis asked.

"I don't know." Simon confessed. "The man that brought us here could be a teleporter, this might be some sort of set he's created. Or it could simply be a projection or an illusion."

"The shock I got felt pretty real." Nathan pointed out.

"So do my force fields and I create those using only my mind." Simon reminded him.

"So you think some nutter trapped us inside his playroom?" Kelly concluded. Simon shrugged.

"Or a pocket dimension like the toilet you were caught in Or a parallel dimension he's created. We could even still be lying on the floor of the community center and this is all in his head. There are a lot of places we could be." He conceded. " Whoever he is, he might not even realize what he's doing. His speech seemed to suggest he only saw us use our powers today. That would mean he'd have had to have been one of the patients during the art therapy session. That's the only time any of us used their powers visibly."

"Wonderful." Curtis added sarcastically.

"Look, why don't we escape first, then worry about where we just escaped from later?" Alisha suggested.

"Yeah. Alright." Curtis said, and Kelly and Nathan murmured in agreement. The group split up, combing the walls for something among the gadget studded walls that might lead to a door. The design of the room certainly seemed to confirm this wasn't real. No real machine would have so many buttons and knobs that didn't do anything.

Simon looked back at them. It was almost comical the way they were poking and prodding at the walls. It reminded him those scenes in movies when the main characters were looking for a secret passage way. Alisha pulled close to him, waiting until the others were far enough away that they wouldn't him them whispering.

"If we are in his mind, how do we get out?" Simon frowned, taking a deep breath. If there was one person he could be honest with. Had to be honest with, even about his fears, it was Alisha.

"I don't know." He confessed.

OOO

Curtis was the one that found a weird gage thing that slide open a door. On the other side was a grey metal hallway that led to another grey metal hallway. Then another. Then another. Some were short. Some were longer. Other than that, they all looked the same. Kelly was beginning to wonder if they were just going around in circles, when she suddenly heard something that was different.

"Help me. Please, someone get me out of here."

"Wait." She told the others. Frowning to tried to be quiet and listen. Which, might seem kind of stupid since she was hearing what the other person was thinking, not what they were saying, and it really shouldn't matter how loud she was, but somehow it seemed to help.

"Please." She heard again.

"I hear someone." She told the group. Simon frowned a bit like he was trying to listen too. "I heard someone thinking." She explained. "Through there." She said, pointing at the blank wall. At least she thought that was where the voice was coming from. She still wasn't really sure if she could really trust her power to give her a direction the way a voice could, especially in a place as weird as this.

"Alisha, could you?" Simon trailed of, nodding toward the wall. Alisha gave him a nod.

"Yeah, sure." She answered, before sitting down in the hallway, and doing her thing.

OOO

Alisha opened her eyes inside the back storage room. Sitting on top of the large freezer was a woman, a few years older than her. She had pulled her knees up to chest.

Outside, Alisha could hear voices. Taking advantage of her one advantage when she was using her power, Alisha slipping through the wall into the hallway outside. And found Simon, Nathan, Kelly and Curtis. Well, at least they weren't all in someone's mind. She'd leave how they had been wandering around a spaceship without leaving the community center and why she could break the illusion when she was using her powers to Simon and his far better knowledge of this stuff.

At least Nathan doesn't jump this time when he sees her. Or scream.

"Well, who is it?" He asked. "And if we rescue them could they reward us with more wealth than we can imagine? Cause I can imagine quite a bit." Alisha narrowed her eyes. Something about that sounded familiar.

"That sounds like something from one of Simon's movies." Simon can't hear her, she knows, but his smirk at Nathan's words more or less confirm her suspicion.

"Forget it. Just tell us who it is so we can get one with whatever we're doing." Nathan told her.

"It's just a girl. I don't know who. But we are still in the community center." Nathan raised his eyebrows at that. "I don't know how." She said with a sigh. "But for some reason whatever's been done to us doesn't work when I'm using my powers. The girl's locked inside the back storage room."

"You're telling me that all this time we've just been running around the community center?" He said in disbelief.

"I knew it." Kelly announced beside them. "Not even a nutter would build that many hallways that look the same."

"Tell them." She directs Nathan. He sighs and turns towards the others.

"We're all still in the community center, there's a girl locked in the storage room." He said dully.

"Could you lead us to the door?" Simon asks, turning as best he can towards her. She nods, then shakes her head, remembering he can't see her.

"I'm not sure how it works, with the corridors and stuff. But I can try." She looked towards Nathan expectantly, as he, more or less repeats her words. "What about my body?" She asked suddenly. She doesn't want to get lost here, without Simon. Or the others. Before she got a chance to push Nathan into asking, through, Simon walked over towards where she's slumped over a few feet away and gently pulls her into his arms, carrying her. Which is still slightly creepy to see, even now that she knew she was just unconscious.

OOO

It takes a lot longer than it should to get the storage room. They have to twist and turn through a maze of hallways that aren't real as Alisha repeatedly waits, and, through a now equally exasperated Nathan, tells them they're going the wrong way or going in circles. He worries that they won't make it, that Alisha will exhaust her power before they do. Eventually they do, even through Alisha is sweaty and tired when she gasped awake in his arms.

"Can you tell me exactly where the door is?" He asks. She looks at him speculative. Maybe a bit angrily too since she seems to sense he's about to do something either risky, or stupid. Or maybe it's just that she doesn't know what he's about to do and worries that means that its risky or stupid or that he's slipping back into old habits like not tell her what he's planning. It's not that. Any of that. It's actually rather silly. The lock on the storage room is broken. It's stuck and he knows that Alisha, Kelly and Curtis were locked in at least once in the other timeline. It got him thinking. He is slightly paranoid, after all, and he doesn't like the idea of being at the whim of someone on the other side of the door. He'd been playing with an idea for a while, but this is the first time he's tested it and he didn't want to mention it until he knew it was plausible. Now he really wishes he'd at least be able to see the door the first time he'd have to do this.

Part of gaining finer control over is power had been learning to feel what he creates as an extension of himself. He can't feel pain from his field, thankfully, but he can feel pressure. He can tell when one surface ends and another begins. Sort of. The illusion or whatever they're trapped in is messing around with that.

He still is able to concentrate, focusing on where Alisha points out the edges of the door are. He spread out a thin field in the space between the door and the door frame. There's not a lot of room and it take him a lot more time and concentration than he likes. He tries not to notice everyone around him, looking at him impatiently. He pulls the field down and over, slightly, enveloping the edges of the door on either side for a few inches in, making it as thick and strong as the slight space allows. Then, just like in the shower, he pushes the field out. But now he does it with as much force as he can manages.

There's a wrenching sound, like metal on metal and a shriek from the girl inside. Cracks appear in what had previously been the smooth wall where the door's edges should be. The wall where the door is seems to be pulled slightly inward, creating a space just big enough along the crack that they can see a room beyond that looks vaguely like one of the containment cells on the death star.

"Whoa." He hears Nathan say, just above a whisper behind him. He blocks it out and concentrates again. This time he forms a small field, rounded, thick and strong, just below where he can now imagine the door knob. He pushes out again with as much force as he can muster, using it like an invisible battering ram. The illusion doesn't hold again the intrusion of the real world, and the door sized section of the wall flies open as if on hinges. The girl inside looks at them warily for a second then pushed off the freezers and rather awkwardly tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you." She says. Simon hugs her back, more awkwardly than he's done anything in a while. "Bob hit me over the head while I was cleaning up from the art therapy session. I woke up in there." She looked around slightly, frowning. Simon notices as she does that she's wearing a tag around her neck he recognizes as being for the nurses in the unit. "Where was there exactly?" She asks.

Before any of them have a chance to answer, an alarm started sound and red lights slide out from the ceiling and began to flash. Because that is how their lives work now.

OOO

Shaun founded his charges inside the community center. No surprise, but they weren't actually doing the work he had given them. Instead they seemed to be having some kind of mime off in the main room. When he checked back a bit later, they were running up and down the room, like they were the ones that were mental.

Shaun shrugged. It was just about five o'clock. If they were still doing it in the morning he could deal with. Right now he really couldn't give a shit.

OOO

Nathan could admit he was bit out of breath by the time the racket stopped and their fearless leader decided they could stop running.

"Explain to me why we're running away when we know this isn't real?" He asked. Gasped. Whatever.

"Simon's force things aren't real, but you saw what they can do." Alisha glared at him. "Like five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but you still feel his power things." Nathan pointed out. She looked at him a bit like he's stupid or something. "I mean, just as much as anything else that's solid." He corrected.

"Even if this is all in our heads, that doesn't mean it can't hurt us." Barry tells them. "The human mind can be very powerful. It can make the body feel pain. Even shut it down."

"Alright. We're in trouble. We get it." Nathan conceded. "So why don't you just do your thing on one of the doors to the outside and get us out of here?" He suggested. Barry shook his head.

"That wouldn't do any good. When we opened up the storage room, it didn't end the illusion. Even if we could make it to an exterior door and open it, we might just end up wandering around outside without knowing where we're going. We could end up walking down the center of the flyover without even realizing it." Nathan could see that could be even worse than wandering around the community center.

"So, what can we do?" Curtis asked. Barry looked all constipated for a moment, like he was thinking before turning towards the storage room girl.

"You knew who knocked you out? Bob? What else can you tell us about him?" The woman shrugged.

"Not much. He was a John Doe brought into the institution not long after that big storm a few weeks ago. Bob was a name he gave us." She told them.

"Was there anything unusual about him?" The woman looked at Barry like he was crazy.

"It's an institution." She pointed out dully. Barry shook his head at himself.

"Anything more unusual." She squinted then like she was trying to remember something.

"He once told me he wanted me to be his Space Princess." She said shaking her head now. "But patients say things like that sometimes." She insisted.

OOO

Simon studied the woman, trying to figure out what to do with the limited knowledge she had provided on "Bob" . He wished that there was a way he and Alisha could speak alone so that they could puzzle this out together. As it was, with Kelly so near, they had to be careful how they thought about things, much less spoke. At least, unlike the last time they had found a girl trapped in someone's fantasy world, the nurse was real. The new twist in Alisha's powers had confirmed that. Thinking of Alisha's power, he turned towards her.

"Alisha, maybe you could try to find this Bob?" He asked. "Then at least we'd have an idea of where to head."

"You want to confront him?" Curtis asked, through it was more a confirmation than a question. Simon nodded.

"He seems to be the only one that can let us out of his illusion. Perhaps," Simon paused, realizing rather ironically he hadn't gotten the nurses name. He turned towards her and she seemed to realize his predicament.

"Clara." She supplied.

"Perhaps Clara could reason with him, since he seems to be focused on her."

"Reason with him?" Kelly asked skeptically. Simon could only shrug again.

"Right, well, first I better find him." Alisha said, but just as she was about sit down again, the material of the walls around them appeared to shift slightly revealing neat rows of holes on both sides of the corridor. Simon walked a bit closer to the walls, examining the holes, trying to understand what it might be. There was a hiss and he barely was able to form a small force field in front of himself before a dart flew out, looking like something that belong more in an Indiana Jones film then the Space Opera they had previously appeared to be wandering through. There was another hiss, and Simon realized that the other holes were preparing to fire as well.

Simon's power, like Alisha's, was not limitless. It took concentration and energy to form his fields. And after the Not-Daleks and the door he was running low. He tried to form as sturdy a field around his friends as possible before the other darts began to fire, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long. The dart went off, smacking the side of his shield. Even through this world was a creation of someone's mind, it still seemed to operate under some rules, mostly supplied by various shows and movies the world seemed to be based on. Simon hoped that meant there would be a limit to how far the walls were booby trapped, as he took off.

"And now we're back to the running." He could hear Nathan huff behind him as the rest of the group followed after.

OOO

Bob seemed to know every time she was about to use her power to find him. Which, Alisha guessed made a sort of sense. Either they were running around in his mind, or he was running around, making all this happen in theirs, right? Didn't make it any less annoying. First it was darts. Then some weird series of stomping things that came down from the ceiling to the beat of "Don't Stop me down". Then the axe pendulums and a few other increasing freaky obstacles. She hadn't even tried to use her powers the last couple of times, they had just been trying to stop for a rest. Finally the floor seemed to drop down from under them and they fell into something that looked like a cross between a throne room and one of the glass observation decks on ships. Bob was standing a large recliner throne thing.

"I see that you are persistent. I have decided to hear your apology and listen to your case." Bob told them.

"You couldn't have done that before the laser sharks?" Nathan gasped and huffed. Even though she wanted to hit him for talking like that to someone that could force them to face a bunch of sharks with laser strapped to their head in the first place simply by thinking about she could kind of understand. He had gotten a bit singed while they were trying to cross the thin bridge, if you could call it that, over their tank.

"Bob, I know this is hard to understand right now, but you have to let us go." Clara said carefully. As she started to try to sooth him into going back to the hospital, Alisha noticed Kelly start to frown. She inched over towards her, getting close enough to nudge her with her elbow. Kelly automatically turned to glare at her a second before realizing what Alisha was doing and leaned in.

"I can't hear him." She whispered. "I mean, I don't hear everything or anything but, usually by now I'd have heard something." Alisha frowned then, and inched slowly back towards Simon, an idea starting to form in her head. She leaned into Simon and whispered.

"Catch me?" Simon looked confused for a second before seeming to realize what she was asking and wrapped his arm around her, holding her up so that, hopefully, no one would notice as she slipped into her power.

Once she had slid out of her body, she could see Nathan, Simon, Kelly, Curtis and Clara all standing in the main hallway of the community center. They were facing air.

Her gasp when she came back into her body got the attention of, well, pretty much everyone and Alisha realized she was going to have to say something. What she wasn't entirely sure. She was pretty sure any way it came out of her mouth, it was going to be a shock and might mean they were going to be running over lava next. She wasn't exactly good with sugar coating things so she decided to go with blunt.

"Clara, Bob isn't real." She told her, only hesitating slightly. Clara and Nathan stared at her with big eyes. So did Curtis and Kelly for a second but then something shifted on their faces and she could practically see as everything slide into place for them. Simon gave her a small, encouraging smile. Bob looked angry. Alisha took a step towards Clara, trying to ignore Bob, but still talking a bit too quickly to hide the fear inches up her back. Simon moved slightly, like he was trying to ready himself to throw one of his field up over them if need be.

"Clara, Bob is part of the illusion." She told her. Clara just shook her head. "You're the one that created this."

"I. I didn't. I couldn't." She said. "That's impossible."

"Clara, what was the last thing you remember before you woke up in the cell." Simon asked. Clara looked up towards him then, like he was a lifeline. Like he could offer her a rational explanation.

"I was in the storage room, putting away some of the materials." She said. "Then, when I went to leave the door was locked. I couldn't get out. The Bob came in and," She trailed off, looking lost.

"And what, Clara." Simon asked.

"And I woke up in that cell." She said.

"Clara, why weren't you surprised when I pulled open the door." He asked.

"I woke up on a spaceship. Superpowers didn't exactly seem like a big leap." She told him tersely.

"How did you know it was a spaceship?" Alisha asked gently, picking up on Simon's line of questioning. Clara gave her a baffled look. "There weren't any windows." Alisha pointed out. Clara looked confused again for a second. Then she looked angry.

"I am not doing this." She said, strained. "I'm not crazy. I'm a nurse. Not a patient." Almost, like she was trying to convince herself.

"I know." Alisha told her simply. That tag had still been around her neck when Alisha had used her power. "That storm a few weeks ago. I think it did something to you. It did something to us too."

"We kind of have these superpowers." Curtis added. For a second Clara looked like she was going to start hyperventilating. Then a voice came from behind her.

"I'll show you who's real." Bob growled. He lunged forward with something in his hand. Clara let out a sort of pained gasp. She stared up at Alisha, pulling in a sputtering breath as blood began to well up in her mouth. The walls around them flickered slightly for a second. Then Clara pitched forward into Alisha. She didn't weight much but Alisha was pretty small and she was barely able to slow down their fall. Alisha could see the shard of something sticking out of Clara's back. Clara let out one last rattling breath. Then everything around them dissolved.

They were back at the community center. Bob was gone. Clara. No, Clara's body, was lying in Alisha's lap. The shard was gone, but the wound it created was still there and a small, detached part of her brain thought that that at least answered the question of whether all this was something like Simon's power or all in their heads. Simon moved next to her her and gentle took Clara body and laid it out on the floor before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up, slightly away from the body. They all sort of stared for a second.

"So," Nathan finally ventured. "I guess we should get the shovels?" He asked, far less glibly then Alisha would have expected.

_AN2:_

_Robert, from which Bob is usually derived, is from a German name meaning "Bright Fame" _

_Clara, of course, is evocative of Clara Barton. It also comes from a latin name meaning "clear, bright, famous". _

_Curtis, Kelly and Alisha got locked inside the back storage room because of its faulty lock in the web video "Locked In"._

_Given that Nathan quotes Peter Parker in 1.04 I didn't think it would be a stretch to think he had some Han Solo quotes bouncing around in his head. _

_Alisha and Simon watched A New Hope a few days before she died (according to his twitter) for the first time. I thought that was probably long enough ago that she would realize she had heard the line before, but probably not remember where._


	17. Week Seven: Days Three and Four

_AN: Sorry, again, for the long wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. While it may not seem like it at the moment, feedback is a wonderful motivator for me. So, as always, any comments or constructive criticism is welcome. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

She sat down, nervously playing with her hands and unconsciously staring down at the desk, rather than at the person in front of her.

"They say you can take people's abilities?" She asked, fighting the urge to fidget too much. This had to work. She couldn't continue to live like this.

"Yes. My gift can do that." The voice was calm. Soothing. Too much so. Like a snake-oil dealer.

"What will you do with it, after you take it?" She asked nervously.

"That's not your concern."

"You're going to sell it to someone else, aren't you." She asked. The lack of answer was an answer in and of itself. She couldn't allow that to happen. She knew that. But God. She had to get rid of this. "What if I paid you. To not sell? She asked timidly. "What if I paid you, to take and put it in somewhere so no one would ever be able to use it again?" Cool eyes shifted as their owners leaned back in the chair across from her, studying her.

"How much?" She swallowed.

"Twice the amount you'd get from selling it." She said. Eyes shifted, and their owner leaned forward suddenly much more interested.

"Alright. I can do that." She let out a long breath. "Now, I'm curious. What, exactly, is it that you're so desperate to get rid of?"

**Week One**

**Day One**

As soon as she heard the thump of the door closing behind her, her stomach sunk. Rifling through the pockets of her robe, she vainly hoped she her half-asleep brain had done something smart for once and unconsciously grabbed her keys. No such luck.

Walking over to the door, she twisted and jiggled the knob, hoping that maybe, just this once, the lock would not be broken, and she wouldn't be locked out. After several failed attempts, she let out growl of frustration and kicked the door. All that happened was that she found herself hopping back, holding a hurt foot. The slippers she was wearing didn't offer much protection against the hard wood and her frustration. Stepping back, she slipped her gaze over the front of the house, trying to find some way in. Then glanced on either side. Her paranoia had worked against her. She had made sure before going to bed last night that no one could break in. And now it had come back to bite her in the ass.

She was considering whether she might be able to make it up to one of the second story windows without breaking her neck when she heard the rumble of thunder. Great. Just great. There was a crunching sound and she turned around to see giant balls of hail start plummeting toward the lawn. And her. She let out a little shriek as one narrowly missed her and rushed back towards her front door, frantically pulling at it a minute, before settling for pushing herself as flat as possible against the wall, in hopes that the building would offer some type of protection. Then there was a flash of light and a surge of pain throughout her body.

She woke up, a second later, minute later, who could tell, flat on her bum staring up at the clearing sky. Groggily she pushed her now aching body to its feet. After brushing herself off, she shot a glare at her damn door. To her complete surprise, she heard the tumbling of metal, as if something were being unlocked. Then the door swung open, just a centimeter or so. She looked around warily, half expecting to see someone standing in the shadows laughing their ass off, but there was no one. Well, what the hell. She made her way, slowly, to the door and walked inside.

OOO

Felix wasn't a risk taker. If he ever had been, to any degree at any point in his life, than his job as an actuary at cured him of it. Making your living by calculating a person's chances of living through the year tended to make you accurately aware of your own mortality. It also, according to his girlfriend, made one incredibly boring and didn't pay nearly enough.

Regardless of her sniping, he knew that being prepared would, eventually, pay off. Today for instance, despite the weather report showing little chance of rain he had brought an umbrella. So, when the clouds started rolling in, bringing with them a storm, he couldn't help but feel a bit smug. At least until a lightning strike hit the metal tip of his umbrella, sending an electric shock buzzing through his body and he collapsed onto the sidewalk.

**Day Five**

It wasn't dumpster diving. That implied he was looking for food or something. He was just, scavenging. Occasionally. He liked nice things, but nice things were expensive and he didn't exactly have money. So instead he picked his way through yard sales and other people's trash, hoping to find some of those treasures that show up on Antique Road show. It was amazing what people threw out and all that.

Monday his search had been cut short by the storm, and his subsequent headache. Since then, each day he had rushed out early, to try to look through things before the new days trash was poured on top. And each day he had seemed to find at least two or three items that not only looked well made and relatively clean but looked, well, expensive. Today he had taken a cart out to see if his luck would hold. A few minutes in he found an intricately carved box with large, old fashion looking lock on the front. He placed it in the cart and moved on. He could find a way to unlock it later.

**Week Three**

**Day Two**

He suspected some of his neighbors thought he was either crazy or callous to go back to work so soon. But his daughter and his store had been his life, and if he didn't go back now, he would lose the store too. And it helped. Diving into work. Immersing himself in other people's stories and tragedies. Otherwise he'd just end up sitting around thinking about that son of bitch that took away his little girl and that was pointless. For now at least. The police had no leads. And if he went back to work, maybe, just maybe he might run across something that would give him a lead. A story that tied into the man that killed his daughter and could help to find him.

On the second day he was back at the store, a he man walked in carrying what looked like a interesting box and dumped it on his counter. The man had looked nervous, constantly looking around him as if he expected that one of the items in the store was going to suddenly come to life and jump him. The man told him quickly that he hadn't been able to open the lock.

He had carefully examined the box traditionally as the man asked about a selling price. Then he took a moment, placing his hand on top of the piece and allowed his himself to sink his power into it. And immediately yanked it out. The box felt wrong. Like a dark void. He hadn't seen anything precisely, but he had felt something hidden within the void. Power. Pain. Confusion. He had a brief, passing thought that this must be what Pandora's box would have felt like, and almost laughed at himself.

He quoted the man a price. A good price. Too good, really, for a box of this era, let alone one that couldn't be opened. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with this box, and even if he was grief stricken and barely functioning, he could recognize that he didn't want, whatever it was, to be out in the world.

The man took the money quickly then hurried out, skirting around several items in the process. He took one last long look at the box and its lock, then he brought it back behind the counter and placed it inside his safe. Only once it was safely locked away within several inches of metal was he able to really breathe again.

**Week Seven**

**Day Three**

"You didn't need to get me anything." Simon said, sounding slightly confused. She had asked him to come back with her after community service because she had a present for him.

"Just close your eyes, alright, it's a surprise." Smiled a bit as he dutifully followed her instructions. She walked over to her closet, pulling out the large black bag hidden on the floor behind her longer clothes then lay the contents on the bed. "Alright. Look." She saw confusion, shock and a bit of excitement that flicker across his face.

"Alisha…" He started.

"I want you to be safe." She told him. "Or at least as safe as possible if you're going to be jumping off buildings. I figure that means having more than a hoodie and sweats on." He looked up at her like she had given him a crown instead of a replacement for the suit she'd asked him burn the last time around.

"I bought it with my Dad's card. He'll probably wonder about my sudden interest in paintballing, but he'll still pay it." Before adding sarcastically "At least as long as the bill comes before we move off to live in sin." He looked up then, into her eyes.

"Thank you." He told her honestly. She bit back another smile at just how cute he was when he did that.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the best girlfriend in the world. Now go and play with your new toy." He smiled, hesitating a second, as if trying to make sure she wasn't going to take it back. Alisha rolled her eyes. "Go." She told him, shaking her head. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Then swept the suit back into the bag and took off.

"And don't leave your clothes on top of a roof or a lift or something." She called after him. She probably should have told him about the Kevlar. Then again, maybe it was a good thing that he didn't know he had extra protection. He might actually be reasonably careful.

Looking around the room, she let out a sigh. She really needed to start packing. She was excited about finally starting to move back into the flat this weekend, but it still felt like she had done all this boxing and moving stuff only a few months ago. Simon's stuff would be an even bigger headache. The first time Simon's his butterfly collection, pictures, and freshly bought, if mostly used, copies of a lot of his book collection had been already at the flat before his younger self had even known about the place. Even Simon could only work-out and stalk the gang so much of the day, it seemed and had spent the rest reading. So Simon hadn't had to actually move much besides his clothes when they had moved in together. This time he was going to have to bring everything he might need over. At least she already knew, more or less, what that would be for her. Yes, to the extra hangers, no to the frilly lamp.

Moving over to her bed, she decided to start by going through the pile building up next to it. Magazine she'd already read. Magazine she'd read twice. One of Simon's Comic books that had apparently tried to make a run for it. Oh. The book she had gotten when they went shopping with Isobel. Between ghost girl, the space nurse and burying their bodies, she had almost forgotten it. She took another glance around the room before flopping down on her bed. She didn't need to start packing right this minute really. They had all weekend.

**Day Four**

Kelly frowned. She doesn't know what exactly the new probation worker saw two days ago, but luckily it doesn't seem much. She hadn't heard him thinking about space ships at least. He did give them a bit a of a weird look when they came in in the morning, just for a second, but he didn't say another about it. Just told them to finish up painting over the thing on the wall. No matter how hard she scrubs with the cheap community center soap, there was still paint spots stuck to her hands.

"So what's you doing this weekend?" She asked, as she started brushing back her hair.

"Alisha and I are going to start moving things into our new flat." Simon said. Kelly turned around and looked over towards them.

"It's ready?" She knew how frustrating it was to Alisha, at least, that they had been constantly be going back and forth, trying to avoid any awkward family moments. It was one thing to know that your kid was having sex. It was another to walk in on the person they were doing it with in the kitchen the morning after. Or hear them through the walls.

"We still need to buy a few more things, but we don't have a van or anything so we're moving in in stages." Alisha said.

"So when are we going to be invited to this little love shack?" Nathan asked. Alisha glared at him in a way that Kelly thought probably meant never but Simon was the one that answered.

"As Alisha said, we still need to do a few things." He told them. "Maybe in a few weeks once we settle in."

"Guess I shouldn't cancel my weekend plans then.

"Please tell me they don't include get lost naked again." Alisha said.

"Hey. I wasn't naked when I was lost. You were the one that decided to spy on me." Nathan retorted. Kelly rolled her eyes and bit back a bit of smile. Before glancing over towards Curtis.

"What about you Curtis? You doing anything this weekend?" Curtis shrugged.

"Just going out with a mate." He said, keeping his head in his locker. "Should I tell them about Rebecca? I really don't want her to get sucked into the messed up shit we've had to do. And they liked Sam." Kelly heard him think. She looked away but didn't say anything. If Curtis could find someone he wanted to be with after all the shit he went through with Sam, Alisha and his powers, then she could keep his secret.

"Kelly, do you have something planned?" Simon asked. She shrugged.

"Nah."

"So, any of you want to go out for a drink?" Alisha asked.

OOO

Curtis decided not to go to the pub with the rest of them. He was supposed to meet Rebecca later and he didn't want to smell like cheap beer. While he was walking home along the lake through, Rebecca ran up and more or less attached herself to him and gives him a kiss.

"I got off work early." She told him and flashed him smirk.

OOO

Simon doesn't really drink that much, not when there could be powered people everywhere. Not after what happened with Matt in the other timeline. He's loose. Relaxed a bit. But he's still aware enough to notice when a man sitting with the bookie in the back started staring at them. He didn't think much of it at first. He might be paranoid sometimes, but Alisha was, no offense to Kelly, the most beautiful girl on the estate let alone the pub. He's used to having eyes drawn to her and while another man might be jealous, he doesn't see the need to be when he knows he's her choice. So, he more or less ignores the man until they leave.

He does take note when the same man begins to follow them after they leave. After whispering to Alisha that he thought someone was following them, he pulled away a bit, falling behind. Once Alisha, Kelly and Nathan are far enough away that they won't see, he found the closest place he could scramble up toward the rooftops. He's not going to be doing any jumping tonight. He might not be drunk but he's drunk too much for that. He's reasonably sure he can still stand on a roof to get a better view of where their new stalker is and whether he's still following the others without breaking his neck.

When Simon catches sight of the man, it's almost as if he knows. He freezers, for a moment, then seems to make some sort of decision and takes off away from the group. Simon shimmied down to the ground and took off after him. Even through the man doesn't seem to be in as good a shape as Simon, he's got a generous lead and seems to know exactly which way to turn to make it hard for Simon to follow. After several blocks Simon ended up so turned around he decided that, he had lost him, and went to meet back up with the others.

OOO

Alisha took a moment, tracing her fingers over Simon's bare skin. Even now, when they could, and did, do a lot more, sometimes it felt so good just to touch. Skin to skin. Laying there, wrapped around each other, she wondered if they could just spend the rest of the weekend in bed.

The plan, through, was to use the next few days, when they knew nothing was going to happen, to pack, rest and plan. God knew they needed it.

They had to find a way to deal with Jaime. If they wanted to save Nathan's brother and the girl he was with, the easiest solution would be to avoid that club altogether. They were reasonably sure that was where Jaime had gotten the drugs he had given them. But if they did that, then Curtis wouldn't have his power's reversed and see Nikki. So they had to go the club and somehow figure out how to get the girl not to take the drug but still have Curtis take it. And while they were at it, they probably should try to get Nathan not to take it either. Simon wasn't entirely sure, but he thought that the drug might not only made Nathan able to be killed but even easier to kill than the average human and Nathan had a way beyond average tendency for getting into trouble.

Then in two weeks they would have to deal with the video game guy. Alisha wished they could have dealt with him the same way they dealt with Rachel, making sure he wouldn't be effected by the storm and taking him out of the equation entirely. The problem was, if they interfered with him before he shot Ollie, Nikki would die. And that. That was hard. Because if it came down to it, Alisha would choose Simon over Nikki. But she was going to at try to save both of them. Nikki had been her friend. And because she knew Simon wouldn't be willing to choose his life over hers.

It was like a one of those puzzles you get when you're a kid. The kind filled with little movable square that you try to put in order. But you can only move one at a time, and when you do, all the others get messed up. Rolling it over in her head, gave her a headache.

Oh, and aside from saving their friends lives, battling fate and moving in together, some point they were also going to have t do all their normal weekend shit.

"Simon?" She asked. The calloused finger that had been drowsily tracing along her arm stopped and he looked up. "You said that Nathan met the ice girl at the pub he took his brother too, yeah?"

"She was the bartender." He's distracted, once again drawing on her skin. Which makes her distracted but she carries on.

"What if we did something to her like what we did to Rachel. Not drug her or any, but made her late. Got her fired." He stills then and looks over at her. There's a moment of thought before he gives her a half-smile.

"That is brilliant." He leans down for a kiss, then begins trailing them down her neck towards her should. "That's a lot better than my idea." She can't help but snort.

"Doubt that."Alisha nudged him slightly. "So what was it."

"I thought we could ask Violet."

"The ghost?" Alisha asked.

"She does owe us and she mentioned she can possess someone for a short while." Simon then quickly adds. "But I think your idea is better. I don't like the idea of taking away someone's will like that." Thinking over the hole in her memory from the first time she ran into Rachel she can't help but agree. Still, they should probably file it away as a back-up.

"I had another idea." Simon added.

"About the ice girl?"

"About Nikki. But I don't think you'll like it."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Because it will mean we can't really move in to our flat until after next weekend."

"You're right. I don't like it." Simon smiled a bit at her quick response, then stilled.

"Simon?" He put his finger to his lip and frowned. She sat, quietly, listening along with him. There was a clink, like something hitting glass. Simon pointed towards the window and she realized someone was throwing pebbles or something at it. Simon slipped on a pair of sweatpants as he slid out of bed, and walked over to the glass. Pulling on her own pajamas she walked up behind him. Down below was a man who was a few years older than them. Maybe more. He waved up at them when he saw them at the window. Simon frowned.

"That's the man that was following us." He told her quietly. The man began gesturing slightly wildly in the direction of her front door. She and Simon looked at each other before seeming to to a silent agreement. It would be better to humor the man and find out what he wanted. At least then they would know what they were dealing with. Especially since he apparently already knew where Alisha lived. Simon pulled on a vest and headed downstairs with her. When they opened the door, the man was waiting outside looking slightly nervous.

"Hi." He said quickly. "I know we probably got off on the wrong foot with the whole." He made a gesture.

"Stalking us?" Alisha suggested.

"Yes. Sorry about that. You see, I know you're probably not going to believe this but I kind of have this ability." He started.

"You were hit by the storm." Simon said simply.

"How?" The man stopped. His eyes glazing over for a split second before he seemed to come back to himself. "Right. Of course. You were affected too. That makes sense."

"How does that make sense?" Alisha asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My ability is probability. Not like the Scarlet Witch or Black Cat or anything." He said quickly. "I can't affect probability. I just know it. What the chance are that something will happen, that kind of thing." He explained. "When I saw you in the pub, my power told me that my chances of living to see next week were, well, quite a lot better if I stuck with you."

"Then why did you run when I spotted you?" Simon asked. The man shrugged.

"I freaked out a little. I mean, you're kids. Once I saw that, I started to wonder if I should bring you into, whatever it is that is increasing my chances of imminent death."

"But you changed your mind." Alisha concluded.

"I want to live." He said quietly. "Maybe I'm a coward for it, but really, really want to live." Simon let out a sigh and looked over towards her as if asking permission. he really didn't want to get involved with yet another storm freak thing. But this definitely hadn't happened the first time, and she didn't want to send the man to his death. Especially when they didn't know what would happen and if other people could be hurt too. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh herself.

"So, what exactly do you need us to do?"

OOO

"So, what do you feel like?" Nathan asked Kelly shuffled around the bottles trying to find one that's contents was least likely to taste like turpentine.

"You know what, I'm kind of knackered, actually. I think I'll just head home." She said, shifting slightly.

"But you said you wanted to sample some of my pilfered booze?" He said, a bit confused. Kelly had been all for it when they were walking back from the pub.

"Yeah. Guess, the beer just hit me a bit harder than I thought."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nathan asked. If she really was a bit out of it, he didn't fancy sending her off alone. He wouldn't mind being with her for a few more minutes either. Kelly gave him a stained smile.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm more knackered than anything." Suddenly an idea stirred in Nathan's mind.

"Wait a minute. Did you just make up the story about wanting another drink so you could walk me home?"

"I didn't want you ending up in the bushes again, alright."


	18. Another Weekend

_AN: I'm sorry for how long it's taken from me to post this chapter. My computer crashed. Then crashed again two days later (apparently a certain squad of geeks has a different definition of "fixed" than I do)_

_Hopefully the slightly longer length helps make up for it somewhat. _

_I've noticed several comments about typos. I'm sorry for that. I've tried to clean up this chapter, but I don't have anyone editing for me and I probably am not as good at picking out my own mistakes as I should be. _

_As always I'd appreciate feedback of any kind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or Marvel. I also don't own Dead Like Me, which inspired parts of this chapter._

**The Weekend**

**Between Week Seven and Eight**

**Day One**

She wasn't a thief. This wasn't what she did. She was just, taking advantage of an opportunity. It wasn't like anyone would mind, or even notice. According to the Wertham Chronicle and the rumor mill, the owner of the shop was undergoing treatment for a nervous breakdown. Some sort of delayed reaction to his daughter's murder. He had no family. If he recovered, and that was a big if, it wouldn't be for a while and until then everything in shop would simply be sitting there gathering dust. And if he didn't it would just end up be auctioned off.

She let herself in, quietly, then moved to the alarm system. Over the last few weeks of experimenting she had discovered her power didn't just work on doors or conventional locks. If the phrase "unlock it" could be used, she could do it. Doors, windows, security systems, vaults. It didn't however, mean that she couldn't be seen, so she still needed to work quickly and quietly.

She didn't have any idea of the value of anything inside. Not a thief, right? So instead of wasting time trying to determine if any of this junk was worth anything, she decided to stick with the certainties. Jewelry that was kept under lock and key and those things the owner had deemed precious enough to put in his safe.

The jewelry turned out to be quick work. The safe, less so. Once she opened it up the collection of items inside proved to be quite a bit more unwieldy than she had anticipated. She contemplated leaving some. An old wooden box, in particular, was close to being cut. But, again, she had no idea what anything was worth and in the end, rather than possibly give up her future retirement she grabbed a cardboard box from the back and filled it with everything that couldn't fit in her bag. She locked the safe, the now empty glass case, the security system and the door behind her, with a quick touch to each. Another trick she had learned in her experiments. She wound her way through the back streets behind the store until she realized no one gave a damn and then headed back towards her flat.

OOO

Curtis woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He was debating whether to dig further into his pillow to try to block it out, or press ignore on whoever had called when he realized he it wasn't his ringtone. Beside him Rebecca shifted, reaching out to grab her phone from the bedside table. She groggily glanced at the screen a second before making, well, a growl.

"Work?" He asked. Her boss was insane.

"Worse." She ground out and pushed the phone into his hand. He frowned. It was just a string of number with weird spaces between some of them. "It's coordinates." She told him. "And a time." Something in his brain finally clicked awake.

"Your power." She grunted back what he guessed was a yes then slipped out of bed, making her way towards her closet.

"I've got to go." She told him, kind of unnecessarily. He stood up with a sigh and began pulling pieces of his clothing off the floor.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked, before disappearing into his shirt. When his head popped back through she had turned around and frowned at him.

"I'm not some damsel in distress you have to protect you know." She told him. He shrugged. Yeah, maybe he didn't want her going alone. And yeah, he might be a bit worried about her. But he knew that.

"Maybe I just want to be with you some more." He told her. She frowned like she believed him, but she didn't hold it long.

"You going to be my cheerleader?" She asked. He smirked.

"As long as I'm not the one wearing one of these little skirts." He told her. She rolled her eyes and tossed him his jacket from the where he'd dropped it last night.

OOO

Simon looked up from the box of books his was packing towards where Alisha was sitting.

After Felix had come to them, asking for their help, they had had to modify their plans for today. Alisha's idea was brilliant as far as he was concerned. However, it also required them to act quickly. Nathan would encounter Lily at the pub in only a few days, and they didn't know how forgiving Lily's boss would be. Making her late or triggering her to use her powers for only a day wouldn't, probably, get her fired.

They couldn't simply make sure she missed meeting Nathan. At least, not the way they had with Rachel. The storm had occurred early in the morning. The meeting they were hoping to make Lily avoid was later enough in the morning that it would be a lot more difficult to ensure she slept through it, especially as both he and Alisha would have to be at community service at the time.

Last night Alisha had tried to find where Lily lived, but, since she was a bartender and all they were able to do was confirm which pub she worked at and determine that her boss was a jerk. Which left them with today and tomorrow to both find her and find a way to get her either fired or at least taken off the shift she would meet Nathan on.

It turned out trying to plan questionably legal activity into order to get someone fired, and consequently to save their life, was difficult with a more or less law abiding hanger on. In fact, even the perfectly legal activates they had needed to accomplice this weekend, were a lot more difficult with Felix tagging along. After hearing how much their preferred breakfast may increase their chances of cancer, diabetes and heart disease later in life and the probability that their laundry detergent will cause irritation Alisha decided to put Felix to work boxing up things for the move so she could finally have a chance to use her power to try to find Lily and, hopefully this time, discover where she lives.

He had managed to go the pub while Alisha and Felix were grocery shopping and had planned to find out what shifts she was working, but, apparently, even a jerk of a boss is suspicious when a young man comes by asking when his pretty female bartender is working this week. It's probably a good thing, Simon told himself. Even if he's asking in order to save her life rather than stalk her and it felt incredibly frustrating.

Felix paused a moment and look curiously at Alisha.

"What's she doing?" He asked.

"She's using her ability to try to find someone we think may be in trouble." Simon told him. "A friend." He added. Felix looked at him, frowning.

"What's her ability anyway?"

"She can astral project." Simon told him. "If she focuses on one person she can project towards them."

"That useful." Felix says slowly. Simon shrugs.

"It's." Simon paused, trying to find the word to describe what it was like waiting here while Alisha was somewhere he didn't know about, and possibly in danger. Despite the fact that her body was still sitting right there in front of him. "There are thing out there that she can only see or interact with while she's projecting. It can be dangerous."

"Things?"

"Ghosts." Simon told him. Felix gave him a dubious look. Simon returned it with a raised eyebrow. He decided not to point out the ridiculousness of being skeptical of ghosts. Felix was the who had come to them for help, after all.

Nonetheless, the look seemed to be enough for Felix. He shifted from doubtful to nervous.

"Are they here now?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"I wouldn't know." Simon pointed out. Then thought a moment. "No. probably not." Felix looked at him to explain. "Alisha did a favor for, well, sort of the leader of the ghosts in Wertham about a week ago. I think she asked that they don't bother us in return." Felix seemed to relax again. At least as much as the man ever relaxed. Simon studied Alisha a second more before turning back to sorting through which of his books he would be packing up to go to the new flat.

OOO

"So, what now?" Curtis asked looked out from the bench they had been sitting on for the last few minutes. "What are we looking for?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Don't know." She told him. "It isn't like this I have any more information than you do. It just gives me the first step. The rest usually follows." She bumped her shoulder against his. "The last time it gave me coordinates I ended up literally running into you."

"So, it tells you to do something, and you just do it? You don't wonder why or what?" He asked. She frowned at him a bit.

"I've told you what happens if I don't. You've seen it." Sure, he had to a certain extent, but he had still thought, he didn't know, there'd be something more. That she'd have some idea what she was expected to do. What, whatever it was she was doing would lead to.

"Plus if I don't do whatever it is it wants, it will just keep annoying me until I do." She added. They sat there another minute or so, before they heard whine from the bushes. Pushing off the bench he and Rebecca made their way towards the sound. Becca pulled back some of the leaves and found a dog sitting there. There was another beep from her phone and Becca picked it up, leaning it so he could read the messages with her.

"Take him to the vet. Get him home," was written across the screen.

"Now that," She said, "I didn't need to be ordered to do."

OOO

"We'll drop you off at home." Alisha told Felix as the three of them walked towards his flat. "I'm sure you'll be alright there until we're done with our friend."

"So do you do this often?" He asked. "Help out random people?" Alisha rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if you gave us much of a choice." She told him. "We couldn't just let you go off and get killed." Maybe, once upon a time she might have, but not now. And she doubted Simon ever would have.

"I didn't mean me." He told her with a bit of a smirk. "I meant the girl you're running off to help." Alisha frowned at him a second before turning towards Simon wondering what he had told him.

"He told me she was a friend." Felix explained. "But my power told me there was a high chance he was lying."

"So you know I lied to you, but it doesn't bother you?" Simon asked. Felix shrugged.

"I also know what the chances that you're really trying to help her. In fact, my power says there's a high probability you're trying to save her life."

"That's handy." Alisha told him. Felix stilled.

"I think we should go another way." Alisha glanced at Simon. This was the third time he had decided their route wasn't quite safe enough.

"Felix," Simon started. There was the sound of smashing glass. Simon, reflexively, threw up a shield around them to protect them from the pieces. Alisha looked up and saw a chair smash into Simon's protective barrier. Simon grit his teeth slightly, and it looked as if the surface the chair was on tilted down, allows the pieces to slide to the ground. She could hear shouting coming from above them. Then a vase flew out of the now glassless window, smashing into barrier. When no other object flew out of the window, Simon let out a long breath and released the barrier. Above them the volume of the voices increased.

"Maybe we should go?" Felix suggested.

OOO

Rebecca knocked on the door again. The vet had said the dog was fine. A little hungry and thirsty, like it had been wandering around on its own for a bit, but otherwise fine. Rebecca had asked for a copy of the bill and headed off towards the address on the collar, intent on getting the dog home and getting her money back. But the owner hadn't answered after their first knock through, and there was bunch of papers and shit piled up in front of the door.

"Hello?" She called out, knocking a bit harder.

"Go away." Came a growl from inside.

"Look, we have your dog, alright? We just want to give him back."

"You're lying." Spat out the voice. "My dog's dead."

"Yeah, well, this one has your address on it's tag and its little chippy thing and I just paid for its vet visit, so if," She paused glancing down at the tag again, "Humphrey Van Puppimeiser isn't your, you got to at least tell me where his owner is or I'm going to let him pee on your mat." There was the sound of rifling inside, follow by the click of locks, before the door opened, hesitantly.

"Humpy?" A man asked, carefully. Curtis frowned. He really hoped whoever this was didn't get any input on what to name his kids. The dog made a whiny noise, straining towards the man. Rebecca let go of Humpy, or whatever his name was, and the dog jumped down, then started jumping all over the man. Rebecca made sure to catch the door with her foot before it was closed. The man didn't seem to notice anymore. He was too distracted by hugging and kissing the little dog.

"Oh. Humpy. I missed you." He said, "I thought I'd killed you." Rebecca frowned at that.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, moving a bit closer. Curtis realized she was trying to position herself to grab the dog back. Shit. The man looked around a bit nervous. The door was opened a bit more now, and Curtis could see that he must have been holed up inside for a while.

"You, uh, you wouldn't understand." He said.

"You'd be surprised." Curtis told him.

"Let me guess," Rebecca said, "Something happened to you after that weird storm a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah," The man said, with a bit of amazement, "How'd you know?" Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"We were affected to, blah, blah, blah, why did you think you killed your dog?" The man frowned.

"Well, when I'm angry and I touch something, it disappears." He told them. "I thought I had disintegrated him or something."

"So what do you think?" Rebecca asked, looking over towards Curtis. "Teleportation?" Curtis just shrugged. She turned back towards the man. "Yeah, I'll go for teleportation for the win."

OOO

"So was that it?" Alisha asked. "Was that what we were supposed to save you from?" Felix stared off for a second, almost like he was looking at something that she and Simon couldn't see, before shifting his focus back towards them.

"No?" He shrugged. "Sorry, but the odds haven't changed." Alisha let out a sigh.

"Wonderful." Felix looked them both over a minute.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "Look, I'll make it worth it to you, alright? I may have made some fortuitous bets over the last couple of weeks."

"Wait," Alisha said carefully, "You went off on us because of the inherent risks our favorite drink but you've being using your power to scam bookies?" Felix at least had the good sense to grimace.

"It's not like that." He started. He threw out his arm as he spoke. It knocked directly into a office person just walking by a incredibly large cup of steaming hot coffee, causing the entire thing to spill onto Felix. There were too many people too close for Simon to use his power. Felix let out a scream when the hot liquid touched his skin and stumbled back. And ran Straight into another person right as she was lighting a cigarette. Then he let out a slightly higher pitched scream and stumbled forward again, his sleeve now on fire. A third person tried to be helpful by dumping their cup of water on top of him. They missed his sleeve and instead just made him very wet. Simon slipped off his jacket wordlessly and began using it to smother the flames. A minute later Felix was wet, and slightly burnt but mostly alright. And they were left with two very cross looking people glaring at them.

"Maybe we should go?" Alisha suggested. They made it about three blocks before a previously unseen cloud burst opened up and poured water down on them in sheets.

OOO

The man just didn't stop talking. They had come in so that he could pay Rebecca back, and he just kept at it. At first Curtis had kind of understood. The man had locked himself away for last few weeks trying to not hurt people. Curtis could respect that. But it was like he was trying to make up for not having any contact with people for the last few weeks all at one go.

Rebecca actually looked relieved when her phone rang, and he was sure he'd never seen that before.

"Sorry, we've got to go." She said moving towards the exit. "Just, you know, practice a few times with something that has a GPS tracker on it or something. Then maybe you can, I don't know, create a travel business or something. Bye." She told the man, before hurrying out the door. Once they were out of the building they both relaxed a bit and took a breath.

"Tell me that's work and not another set of coordinates." Curtis said, turning to Rebecca.

"It's not another set of coordinates." She told him. Then frowned and added. "It's an address. Come one."

OOO

Kelly had been thinking of going over the community center to keep Nathan company, but Stacey had called and asked her to baby-sit. Stacey had taken at least one piece of Kelly's advice and talked to her younger boy's dad. Turned out he hadn't gotten hit by the storm, but his sister had. And he had had a crush on Stacey for a while before their lunch break shag. They had started hanging out and tonight was supposed to be their first real date. Then Stacey's sister had called, and told her she couldn't baby-sit. And Kelly was the only one other person Stacey trusted that the boys weren't really twins. Kelly didn't really mind. She it wasn't like she hadn't baby-sat before, for her neighbors when she was younger and for her friends. Even she'd never had one so young, let along two.

She got there a bit early, hoping to get a read on Stacey's date. He spent most of the time while Stacey was getting ready making faces as both the boys, which won Kelly over. So did the fact that he kept thinking about how excited he was, and whether Kelly knew infant first-aid and stuff.

"Thank you so much." Stacey told her, when she finally made her way out to the living room. "I'll put away some of the free-samples next time we get them in." She kissed both of the boys head before heading out. Kelly waived to them before closing the door. Then turned around and braced herself for the crying she knew was probably going to follow.

OOO

There was a time, not really that, long ago, relatively speaking, when she wouldn't have put up with this shit. When she would have told Felix where to shove it when he asked for help and then spent the day either sleeping off the effects of her night out, or laying around in her sweats, reading magazines in a pile of beanbags. Definitely not standing around soaked to the skin and covered in the remnants of a food cart Felix ran into during their rush to get somewhere out of the storm. Of course, the old her also wouldn't have had a guy like Simon, to wrap his jacket around he and give her a little half-smile that more or less said, "thank you for putting up with this shit," even through he looked just as miserable, soaked and frustrated as her. She definitely wouldn't understand the sense to satisfaction she got now, whenever she and Simon seemed to save someone that only partially had to do with averting their own fate or sticking it to destiny.

Whatever her younger self might or might not have done, however, the fact was they couldn't stay cowering and wet in a random hotel's lobby. The time was ticking now until Lily started her shift and whatever they were going to do, they wouldn't be able to do it while hiding out looking like drowned rats.

"Felix, we have to go." Simon told him gently. "Maybe you could get room here or,"

"No, no, it's fine." He interrupted. "My place isn't that far." Then added. "And I can give you some dry clothes." Alisha seriously doubted he would have anything that fit her, but at this point she didn't really care. "Come on, it looks like its drying up."

He began walking towards the door. It was sort of like watching a car wreck. She could see the banana peel, of all things, lying on the floor. Felix's foot hit it and he began to skid. Somehow he managed to twist his body in the process and fell several feet away with his head sticking into the hotel's revolving door. The door began to turn as some over eager hotel client, tried to push in. Felix didn't get up. Then the door seemed to stick just a few centimeter's before it could crush Felix's neck. Alisha glanced over and realized Simon had used his power to block the door. While the still oblivious guest tried to push into the lobby, Alisha and Simon hurried to pull Felix up and out of the way. Alisha couldn't help but be slightly smug at the sound the guest stumbling forward once Simon let go of the field that was blocking the door.

Simon moved Felix towards one of the chairs in the lobby. The man looked up at them in a way that made her think he might have a concussion. Or not. All her medical knowledge came from patching Simon up and television. Looking down at him she shook her head.

"How is it that someone who can see the future can be so unlucky?" She found herself asking aloud.

"I don't see the future, I see probably and the probability of any of that happening, let alone everything else that happened to me today is very small." He retorted.

"Almost as if someone has been manipulating the probability around you?" Simon suggested slowly. Felix's eyes widening.

"What, like some Scarlet Witch like person found out about my power and decided they should be my nemesis?" Simon frowned at him a bit.

"I was more thinking of looking for someone you knew might be trying to kill you." Simon told him.

"But the chances of someone I knew getting such a complimentary power are slim. Much less someone who wanted to kill me. I mean, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt me." He trailed off, suddenly freezing. "Dalia?"

"Dalia? Is she someone who would want to hurt you?" Simon asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." He said, then nodded towards the woman who had just entered the lobby. "And she's here." The woman in question was glancing around like she was looking for someone. When she saw them, and saw them watching her, her eyes went wide and she started trying to move back towards the door again. But Simon was quicker. He moved in front of her, blocking her way long enough so that Alisha and Felix could reach her.

"Dalia? Can you," Felix trailed off for a second like he wasn't sure how exactly to phrase his question. He apparently decided on blunt. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" She snorted.

"The storm affected me too." He explained. "I can see, the chances of something happening he explained." She glanced around, then, as if trying to see if it was joke. Or maybe just to see if she could get away. Then she seemed to realize she couldn't and let out a long breath.

"I wasn't trying to kill you." She retorted. "I just wanted to hurt you, a bit."

"Why would you want to hurt me? Wasn't breaking up with me enough." Felix asked.

"You left me!" She spit out.

"You were cheating on me."

"Why the hell would you say that?" She retorted indignantly.

"My power. It told me there was an 88% chance you were cheating on me." Felix spat back.

"And you didn't even think about the 12 % chance that I wasn't? Do you think that little of me?"

"Why would I? All you ever did was complain about how boring I was."

"I only complained because I love you. I didn't like see how you'd boxed yourself in by your fears. I wanted you to realize that sometimes there's more to things than the odds, and risks can be worth taking." She practically shouted back at him.

"You love me?" Felix asked.

"Of course I love you, you idiot. Why else would I have put up with all your complaints about cereal and accident rates all this time?" She shot back.

Felix stared at her a second, then surprised Alisha and, from what she could tell Dalia as well, by leaning in and began kissing Dalia. After the initial shock, Dalia began to kiss him back. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically, actually, considering they were still in a somewhat public place.

After it became obvious that the reunited pair weren't going to be separating any time soon, Simon seemed to decide that the two of them should probably make their exit. Especially as they still had to deal with Lily.

"We should probably be going." He said towards the couple. Felix then surprised Alisha again by pulling away from his now ex-ex-girlfriend.

"Wait. I still need to give you your reward. You didn't have to help me the way you did, especially with all the trouble I gave you."

"It's fine, Felix." Simon told him. Alisha sent him a glare. She was covered in masala sauce for God sake. Simon gave her a look back, asking her to trust him.

"Please. Let me. It's the least I could do." Felix told him, cutting him off.

"Actually," Simon said, "If Dalia would be willing to do us a favor instead, I think I have a better idea."

OOO

"Well, that was," Curtis trailed off.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

"With the," Curtis made some kind of hand gesture that didn't really explain anything, much less what they had just experienced.

"Uh, huh."

"And the." There was another gesture that still didn't seem to connect much.

"Yep."

"Why did we do that?" He finally asked.

"Because we had to." She pointed out. He looked over at her then, pointedly. He was frustrated. She knew that. Understood it. She had long since given up and given into her power. He hadn't and, to be honest she wasn't entire sure he ever would. If it was in his nature. Which probably should have occurred to her after he told her how many times he had gone back in time to try to save Sam, and everyone else back when they first met.

"Look," She told him, hoping to cut off whatever comment he might make, "I haven't gotten any more texts from wherever. Work hasn't called me. Why don't we just take advantage of that now and do something just the two of us, yeah?" He paused a second as if decided whether or not the push before nodding.

"Yeah. Alright."

OOO

Nathan made it through Friday and most of Saturday before he got bored. He had already spent some quality time with just his private library of ladies and the shitty little TV in the community center, so he decided to look through the lockers. He had found 1) that it was a good thing his Mum had given him some money for toothpaste, because none of the others seemed to have any, b) girls could get something called Toxic Shock Syndrome if they weren't careful during their lady times and 3) despite his previous comment, Simon was still the only one that kept anything resembling entertainment in his locker, and none of it had fannies.

He sat back on his little mattress, and decided to give Kelly a call. She shushed him as soon as he picked up.

"Well, hello to you to." He told her. Really, did no one have any manners anymore.

"I'm babysitting." She whispered into the phone.

"I'm bored." He told her. "How about I come over, help you out?" That was what people did when they baby-sat, right? Sneak boys over after the kids fell asleep to snog on the couch. He seemed to remember something like from television.

"I just got them to sleep. I am not letting you come over and wake them up." She hissed.

"I can be quiet, you know." He told her. She let out a sigh.

"Nathan, I'm watching two babies less than six months. I'm afraid to breath loud in case it gets them crying." She said. "Look, I'll talk to you later, yeah?" She said, then hung up. Well, that was rude. See if he called her the next time he was bored. He wondered what Barry was doing.

**Day Two**

Lily angrily slammed her purse down onto the table beside her door. This was not her day. No, not her week. First, yesterday, the electricity at her flat, and, apparently only her flat, went out just long enough that every clock at her place needed to be reset, including her alarm clock. And yeah, maybe it was a bit sad that she'd needed an alarm to remind her when to head to work in the evening, but she'd stayed after closing that night before, and she'd been a zombie if she didn't sleep in a bit. Then, of course, she'd had to deal with all the shit in her fridge that had seemed spontaneously go bad, even through the electricity hadn't been off for that long.

Once she'd finally gotten to work, three different dickhead customers had pissed her off enough to make her powers go off and while, through her only bit of luck no one seemed to notice what she had done, her boss did notice all the broken glasses.

Today her car wouldn't start and an even bigger dickhead had gotten her to freeze one of the "expensive" bottles they kept behind the bar. Which, aside from proving just how much her boss watered the thing down, also proved to be a bit of a last straw.

When the schedule for next week mysteriously disappeared and the computer it was one seemed to have eaten the electronic copy her boss, for some insane reason, decided to create a new one rather than trust that she and his other employees had taken down reliable copies of their own schedules. And, because of her recent screw ups and a weirdly high number of requests for more hours from the other bartenders, she ended up with far less shifts this time. She wasn't even going to be working at all tomorrow. It wasn't like she actually enjoyed her time at the shitty bar, but she did like actually having money.

Her purse tipped over, spilling its contents on the floor. With a groan she crouched down to pick all her stuff up. Once she was on the floor, she saw a piece mail that she had apparently missed yesterday sticking out from under the rug. She frowned when she read the envelope. It looked like one of those shifty contests that always say you're a winner than ask you for money. What the hell, it wasn't like it was one of those e-mails that could delete your computer; she might as well open it. Her eyes widened when she saw a check, an honest to God real check, inside for an amount more than twice what she would normally have made at the bar this month. Well, damn. Maybe it was her day after all.

OOO

"Jesus man, when you said you were packing this weekend I didn't think you literally meant you'd be packing all weekend." Nathan said, looking up from the comic book he had stolen off of one of Simon's piles he was boxing up.

"There were some complications yesterday." Simon explained, reaching over grab the tape for the latest box. Alisha had decided to go out for a while when Nathan had come over. Supposedly to give them some boy time but, he suspected, more so she didn't have to spend the afternoon trying not to bicker with Nathan. "You know if you'd actually help me I'd been done a lot faster." Simon pointed out. Nathan just shrugged.

"Whatever. Why do you even need this many books man, I mean have you seen your girlfriend? If I were you,"

"Nathan, I think maybe you should stop there." Simon warned. Nathan surprised Simon by actually stopping. Or maybe he was just distracted.

"Yeah, alright." He said, reaching towards the book Simon had just put in his newly started box. "So, what's this about?"

"It doesn't have any sex in it." He told Nathan dully. The book was immediately put back in the box.

OOO

It turned out that her instinct to grab the box from the safe was a good one. Once she had finally opened the lock, she had found it was filled with all sorts of old, expensive looking jewelry. More, in fact, then it looked like it could even hold from the outside. Most of it she was planning to do a bit of research on and find a way to sell. One bracelet, however, looked perfect to give to her niece. Especially since she hadn't been able to get her that spectacular of a present for her birthday last month. Just as she expected her niece's face had lit up when she saw it. Her sister was another matter, but she'd deal with that later.

"The clasp is weird." The teen said, reaching around rather clumsily to try to close it.

"Here, I'll help." She told her. She reached out, screwing the two side in place. As she did so, she felt on an odd pull, like something had triggered her power. Frowning, she turning the bracelet around, examining it, but there wasn't any lockets or anything on it that might be unlocked. Shrugging she decided that maybe the clasp had taken a bit more work to close than she realized.

**Week Unknown**

**(Some time Prior to Week Negative Three Thousand Seven Hundred Sixty Eight) **

**Bowdler County, United States of America**

"So, how does this work?" He asked, studying the woman in front of me.

"Do you have my payment?" He took the pouch out of his pocket and spilled his mother's bracelet out onto the table. She reached across and picked it up, examining it a moment before putting it back down. "That will do."

"So?" She reached down behind the table and brought up a carved box, placing it on top.

"This box contains a number of object. Each one contains a single ability sold to me. You will tell me what type you ability you want. I will select the one most similar to it that, which is worth what you have given me. I will place the object on you, touch the object, touch you and transfer the gift within it to you." She said matter of factly.

"And what if I shoot you and take the box for myself." He said, pulling out he pistol he had placed in his other pocket. Instead of appearing scared, she simply smiled at him. Like a snake.

"It would do you no good." She told him. "There are some gifts which can still be of some use while in the objects I have placed them in." She said calmly. "Like this box," She placed her hand on the lid, "and the locket that closes it. No matter how much you kick it, hit it or try to pick the lock, the only person who is able to open it is me. The abilities inside of it, however, are all trapped within the object I have placed them in. Like flies frozen in amber. And the only way they can be useful, the only way, in fact any of the gifts I have placed into objects can be transfer to someone else is if I unlock them." Her smile grew slightly.

"So what you really should be wondering is whether you want to be more than you've ever dreamed of or whether you want to become a petty thief with a very pretty new door stop." She locked her fingers together on top of the table and leaned forwards slightly. "And you should probably also consider why it is that I don't feel the need to have someone with me for protection."

_AN 2: _

_Seth mentions on his twitter buying the power of defenestration off someone._

_Kelly mentions on her twitter that Seth got one of his former clients to teleport her and Seth (and a bottle of buckfast) to the Eiffel tower. This suggests either that someone had the power to teleport others someplace, or someone who received another of Ollie's organs learned to control it far better than Ollie and Nikki ever did. _

_Nathan goes through the other's lockers looking for toothpaste during the webisode "Locker Inspection." He also stops to read Kelly's tampon box and ask Simon about the fanny content of the DVD stored inside, 2001: A Space Odyssey. _

_Wertham Council is named after Fredic Wertham, and American psychiatrist "who protested the purportedly harmful effects of violent imagery in mass media and comic books on the development of children." (to quote Wikipedia)_

_Thomas Bowdler was an English physician who is "best known for publishing __The Family Shakspeare__, an expurgated edition of William Shakespeare's work… intended to be more appropriate for 19th century women and children than the original." (also to quote Wikipedia)_

_Alisha talks about lounging on beanbags all day on her tumblr_

_Felix comes from a roman name mean "lucky, successful"_

_The name Dalia means "fate, luck" in Lithuanian._


	19. Week Eight: Days One and Two

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took a lot longer to piece together than I had anticipated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As always I'd appreciated any kind of feedback you could give me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week 8**

**Day One**

The probation worker was late. No surprise there. The man cared even less about this whole community service thing then they did, which was saying something. They all ended up waiting up on the roof. Couldn't really be called sunbathing, she guessed, if only one of them took of any clothes. Not that she minded. She was perfect happy to lay back listening to her music and enjoy the view.

Nathan was putting some effort into shimming out of his boiler suit, putting on a bit of a peep show just for her.

"Is she watching? Oh, yeah, she's watching. Work it, work it. Oh shit, did she hear that?" She heard him think. She smiled, but he either didn't realize or didn't care that that meant yes she did hear him and continued, slipping out of the jumpsuit and starting to lather himself up with lotion in a way she knew he thought was sexy, and, really, she wasn't going to complain about either. Especially when he was trying to form his pants into a thong. The others through.

"Oh, that's just wrong." Curtis grimaced. He let out a bit of a huff and turned towards where Simon and Alisha were laying out on the recliner. "Doesn't this bother you?"

"That would be why we turned the chair to face the other direction." Alisha told him. Simon's only answer was a bit of a smirk at Alisha's comment.

"I'm looking for Nathan!" She heard shouted up from below.

Maybe wearing only briefs pull up into his cheeks wasn't the way most people would choose to meet their long lost half brother. But Kelly couldn't help but think it was kind of right. If only because, if the boy really wanted to be a brother to Nathan, it was probably better for him to know what he was getting into up front, and get any embarrassment he might feel about, well, anything, out of the way at the start.

OOO

Alisha hadn't really thought about cleaning the lake. But now it was back in all its gross smelliness. She couldn't even imagine out how the hell did half this stuff even get into the lake in the first place. And of course, Nathan had skipped out of all the fun. At least the quick peak she had taken of the ice girl had shown her that Dalia's favor had done its job. She was nowhere near the pub or Nathan. She was frowning at some unidentifiable gunk when Shaun walked up to them.

"Where's Nathan?" Shaun asked.

"He had a family emergency." Kelly told him after a beat.

"What kind of emergency?"

"His brother came to see him." Curtis supplied.

"And how is that an emergency?" Shaun asked them, raising an eyebrow. This time she didn't figure it was worth lying about Jamie having cancer, Shaun had seen through that really quickly. The problem was she wasn't really sure what else to respond with.

"Their father's missing." Simon said. He was looking down slightly, like he was trying to the hide the thing his mouth tended to do when he tried to outright lie. It wasn't really working.

"Yeah." Kelly stepped in. "He wanted Nathan to help him look for him. Go around to his favorite pubs and stuff."

"Right." Shaun said with a huff, before apparently deciding he had better things to do than worry about one of them playing hooky. Or watching them going through the muck. After he left, Alisha frowned and started to go back to work. God. Even with gloves and these overall things she was still going to have to take ten showers before she'd feel clean again.

OOO

Nathan's father was a prick. A dickhead. A useless shit. There were a few other names he might have used if it was anyone else, but they would all insult his Gran as well and as big of a dick as she might have produced, he still loved her. He had known all that that, of course. The fact that his father had cheated on his Mum hadn't really come as a surprise. But having a second family that he abandoned, so he, could, as far as Nathan could tell, be a singularly shitty Dad to only one son took his father's twattiness to a level even Nathan was surprised at.

Nathan had always wanted a brother. A sister would have been alright too, maybe. Someone who had to play with him and put up with his shit. Someone who looked up to him even. His Dad shittiness hadn't just meant he wasn't there for either of them, it meant they hadn't been able to be there for each other either. He supposed it better late than never through.

So he took Jamie to the pub and even offered to pay, something which his friends probably would have gone into shock over. He wasn't surprised to hear how horribly Jamie's reunion with their Dad went.

Nathan was just a bit hurt, when he Jamie tried to pull some girl the moment he got up for another round. He was supposed to be here to see him, wasn't he? And that might have had something to do with the comments he made to the disappointingly male bartender and his prick of a boss. But in the end, who did what and why didn't really matter. Because when the shit went down, Jamie forget about the girl, and he had his back and Nathan really felt like he had a brother. And when they stumbled outside to find Jamie's car gone with their Dad still stuffed in the boot, Nathan was able to show Jamie he had his back too by helping to clean up his baby brother's mess for him. Because that's what brother's do.

OOO

"So, you're really moving away?" Simon looked up from one of the last of his boxes in his now almost empty room towards the doorway where Isobel was standing. Alisha glanced over towards him, sharing a look, before putting down what she was working on and sliding past Isobel, giving her a small smile, and leaving them alone.

"Not away. Just to our own flat." He told her gently. "I'll still be nearby. You can visit anytime you want." He told her. "And I'll be back to visit too." She flickered a slightly strained smile towards him. He hadn't been prepared for this. The first time around, they'd both been just a little bit older when he moved out and between the space that had grown between them after what happened with Matt, his own emerging social life and her approaching teen years he and Isobel had already drifted apart. This time it seemed as if they had only grown closer in the last few months. It wasn't a bad thing. At least not to him. But it did make this harder than he had anticipated.

"You're school terms will be starting soon. I'm sure you'll be too busy to notice I'm gone anyway." He told. She gave him another uneasy smile, which worried him. Isobel had always liked school. She was good at academics and better with people than he was. Before her summer holiday had started she had seemed even more social than he remembered. But since then, something seemed to have happened, and she'd spent a great deal of the summer hanging around the house, or with him and Alisha, or visiting few select people and shops. He had hoped that it was simply that her friends had gone away on holiday. But her hesitance at the mention of the school year troubled him.

"Why don't we do something together this weekend?" he suggested. Her face brightened a little. "Just you and me." Then added. "And Alisha, if you want." She nodded. Isobel actually seemed to like having Alisha around, which was both a relief and a bit of surprise. The two hadn't really bonded in the other timeline. To be fair, he supposed, they hadn't really ever had the chance.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She asked, quirking her lip up a bit. It took Simon a moment to realize that she was copying one of his own expressions and using against him. He gave her a bit of a glare back.

"Why don't you sit and pick out what you want to keep." He told her, nodding towards those things left in his room. She slipped in to sit beside him and reached up to grab his Dalek figurine.

"You're leaving this?" Isobel asked. He grimaced slightly. After actually being shot at by Clara's twisted version of them, he didn't, particularly feel like waking up to find one staring down at him from his bookshelf.

"I think I'm going to take a break from Doctor Who for a while." She gave him a dubious look, but apparently decided if it meant she got to keep the statute she wouldn't argue. Once again, he wished, that their enemies would stop using his favorite things against them.

**Day 2**

"So, some of us, from community service, were going to go out tonight. I thought, maybe, you could come too?" He hadn't been delaying it, not really. They'd only been going out for a couple of weeks, after all. And it had been nice, to have someone around that wasn't part of all shit that had happened to them. Other than the storm of course.

And Rebecca had a job, and a flat, and friends that didn't have criminal records. She had a future, and when he was with her, he could pretend he had all that stuff too, just for a bit. He could even start to see that maybe that second probation worker was right, and he should start looking towards his own future. Towards finding something he would want to do other than running.

"I have work tomorrow." She told him, grudgingly. That, of course, would be the downside of having a girlfriend with a job. There was a pause then. Like she could hear his disappointment over the phone. "You know what?" She said after a bit. "Sure. I mean, you're going to have to go into community service tomorrow anyway? It's not like you're going to be out all night."

"Yeah." He told her, even through somehow he doubted that the others would really be thinking of it that way. He doubted Nathan would really mind picking up litter with a hangover.

OOO

Alisha looked herself over in the mirror pinned up against the wall of the flat. It was ironic, that the first night they were really moved into their new old flat they had to go out instead of christening it properly. Ironic and frustrating.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked, she turned around, and examined him. Wearing a dress shirt and a hoodie wasn't exactly fit for a club. Then again, his normal clothes wouldn't really have helped him blend in either. He needed a new jacket. His old one smelled like smoke and had holes in it from what happened with Felix. Maybe Isobel could help her pick one out for him this week-end. If they ganged up on him, they might actually be able to get him to get some other things too. Leaning in, she gave Simon a kiss.

"Yeah. All ready."

OOO

The club was even darker, louder, and more confusing to navigate than he remembered. Of course, his memory of the night the first time around was more than a little fuzzy anyway, and the second time around he never went inside. He wasn't sure if that would be a problem. Theoretically, with Lily not with them this should simply be a night out with friends, but the butterfly effect had seemed to be effecting on them more than he was really comfortable with lately.

Simon kept his hand laced in Alisha's as the two of them wound their way through the club towards the corner Kelly had texted she would be. She and Curtis were already there, waiting. So was someone else.

"Simon, Alisha, this is Rebecca." Curtis yelled, gesturing toward the girl next to him. Simon looked over towards Alisha, somewhat unintentionally sharing a concerned look, before turning back to the girl with what he hoped looked like a genuine looking smile.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's wonderful to finally meet you. Curtis has told me so much about you." Simon decided to simply nod and smile back instead of either unsuccessfully lying, or admitting he had no idea who she was. Alisa did the same.

He helped Alisha up onto a stack of boxes set up as a sort of bench up against one of the crate walls, and leaned back against the box between her legs so she could lean forward onto to him, close enough to his ear that they could talk back and forth without yelling.

"What do you want to do?" She asked. Simon just shook his head. He and Alisha had put a lot of planning into making sure Curtis and Nikki would have a chance to be together, despite all the other changes to the timeline they had made. But making sure they still had a chance and manipulating or forcing Curtis into a relationship with Nikki when he was already with someone else simply just because that was what had happened before? That was different. Hypocritical too given how hard he and Alisha had been trying to fight against their own fate. But they knew Curtis and Nikki could be good together. Happy.

Simon leaned back a bit further with a sigh, and Alisha wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was easier on a certain level when he knew what to do, even if he hadn't liked the end result. While he wouldn't trade having Alisha alive, whole and hopefully staying so for anything, at least then he hadn't felt like he was juggling his friends' futures with a blindfold on.

He watched Rebecca a moment. She was talked to Kelly, then glanced down at something, her phone Simon thought. Curtis leaned over and asked her something. Simon didn't hear her answer, but, whatever it was, Curtis seemed to frown. Maybe if they let things play out, everthing would resolve itself.

"Hey, Hey." Nathan greeted them as he made his way to them. "And hey to you." He added, once he saw Rebecca. Curtis looked back at him with a slightly sour expression, wrapping his arm around Rebecca's waist.

"Rebecca, this is Nathan."

"The one that can see ghosts, right?" She said. She was wearing a knowing expression that made Simon think there were a other adjective that Curtis had used to describe Nathan to her.

"You told her?" He said indignantly.

"I get premonitions." She told him as an answer.

"Really?" Simon found himself asking. Had Curtis stumbled on the person who had originally had his second power?

"It's not as cool as it sounds. They come as text messages and their damn annoying." As she spoke, Nathan started looking around and seemed to stiffen slightly before turning back towards Rebecca.

"Hey, my little brother doesn't know anything about the whole power thing, so." Rebecca turned towards Nathan, and closed her mouth and put up her hands in mock surrender, just as Jamie arrived.

Jamie found a spot near Kelly and chatted with her, which made Nathan look a mixture of jealous, and torn. Just as before, Jamie offered them all pills.

Knowing Jamie's willingness to spike someone's drink, both he and Alisha had already planned to palm theirs and dump it later when Jamie wasn't looking. Even putting aside the fact that they might have to fully aware later on in the night, neither of them had any idea what the reverse of their current powers might be, and they didn't particularly want to find out. They watched as Kelly, Nathan, Rebecca and Curtis all took theirs. Now at least they didn't have to worry about that. What Curtis would see when he flashed forward this time they couldn't guess. That was out of their control.

OOO

Jamie hadn't been quite sure what to expect from his brother when he came here. He was definitely, different. Louder at least. And a bit more blunt. But he wasn't sure he knew any other people that would have taken his side after he knock their father out with a toaster and stuffed him in is boot, so, there was that. And even if they were all part of his community service group or whatever, his friends seemed alright.

That Kelly was nice enough, but the looks she and Nathan were shooting each other when they thought no one was looking were enough for him to know he should look elsewhere if he wanted to laid tonight. After a bit of looking around he found a likely candidate. She was pretty, or pretty enough at least, with short blonde hair, bobbing along to the music.

"What do you think?" He asked Nathan, nodding towards the girl in question. After what happened at the pub he thought he should probably at least as ask. He didn't particularly want to eye, much less shag, one of his brother's ex's.

"They aren't cattle man, show her some respect."

"Come one." Jamie said with some disbelief. It wasn't as if he could really buy that kind of criticism from a man whose main description of a girl was that she had burger nipples.

"She's alright." He finally said with a shrug. Jamie took that as a green light.

"Sweet. Wish me luck." Jamie said, clamping his brother on the back before moving towards his quarry.

"Come, you're my brother, it's not like you'll need it." Nathan yelled after him.

OOO

Alisha pressed herself against Simon, trying not to let the feeling of his body against her distract her from keeping an eye out for the rest of the gang. Simon's paranoia had apparently rubbed off on her and their friends weren't exactly making it easy for her to do both at the same time.

Curtis and his new girl were at the center of huddle of dancers far enough away f that she couldn't seem to get more than an peek of them every once in a while. Jamie had disappeared into the crowd along with some girl he had been hitting on. She hadn't paid attention to her other than to make sure it wasn't Lily or one of the other girls with powers they'd dealt with. Alisha could still see Kelly and Nathan in the corner. They seemed like they were flirting, or at least they did until suddenly Nathan actually looked a bit hurt and angry, he stormed away leaving an upset looking Kelly behind.

"Simon." She said, nodding towards where Kelly was still standing. He nodded against her and slipped his hand into hers so they wouldn't get separated as she started to make her way over towards Kelly.

"What he'd do." She yelled to her over the music. Kelly shook her head.

"Something weird's going on." She yelled back. "I keep saying everything that pops into my head. I told Nathan I was afraid he would turn out to be a useless prick like his dad, then he told me he should have gone after one of the prettier girls and left. Which should just kind of show me I was right. But not really, cause it was my fault. And now I screwed things up. Shit I didn't mean to say any of that." Kelly said, the words pouring out of her.

"I fancy Nathan, but sometimes I worry he only flirts with me because I'm there. I wish I could to find something like what you two have. You're both dead romantic. I can't understand most of what's in your head, but when I do hear you think about each other it always sounds like one of those sappy romance novel, but even all the thought of shagging somehow seem sweet instead of like porn. Shit. Do one of you have tape or something I can put over my mouth, cause if I don't find a way to shut up, I think I'm going to get all of us into trouble."

OOO

She felt hot, and sweaty and weird. Really, really weird. But Curtis looked happy. Happier than he had on any of the dates she suggested, at least. He was dancing, every part of him seeming to move in time to the music. Then something seemed to come over him and he just stopped. Frozen for moment.

"Curtis?" Rebecca asked, moving closer. She reached up to touch him, to see if he was alright and he sucked in a gasp, then panted a second.

She felt something shift inside her head. Then she was inundated. Numbers and letters streamed in. So much she could hardly hear herself think. So much it hurt. God, it hurt. She grabbed her head, covering her ears, trying to block it out, but it just kept coming. She felt her knees buckle and she slide to the floor. She gritted her teeth, trying to push back against the flood of information, to get a breath and just hear herself think again. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her up. She leaned her head against a chest. Curtis, she realized vaguely, as they started to move.

OOO

"… And that one's boyfriend was thinking that he wished she didn't come tonight so he could cheat on her." Kelly said dully, continuing the running narration of what she thought of the various other dancers and what she had heard them thinking about as they had walked in. They had moved towards one of the corners to try to keep out of the way and out of hearing. It had made Simon wonder how she'd manage to avoid starting a fight the first time around. Suddenly Kelly paused.

"Is that Curtis carrying Rebecca?" She asked, looking over both Alisha and Simon's heads. "He's been dating her for a couple of weeks but I don't think he even knows if he fancies her yet really." She told them. "I don't like her as much as Sam, but we probably should still go and make sure she's alright." Kelly announced.

Simon exchanged a worried looked with Alisha.

"We should, probably follow them." He pointed out, somewhat unnecessarily before they all started moving towards the entrance.

OOO

The girl, Lorelei he thought she said her name was, seemed just as eager for a bit of fun as he was. He flirted with her first, of course. But they hit it off and after a couple of song they ended up stumbling about trying to sneak in kisses and just plain stumbling towards his car. Peeling off his shirt once the door was closed he sat back and just enjoyed the view as she struggled a bit to shimmy out of her jeans in the small space. Offering a bit of assistance he helped to pull them down past where they had gotten stuck on her feet. Then he dove back in to kiss her and he begin to take advantage of all of the her newly bare skin.

OOO

Rebecca's head started to clear a bit once they were outside. The numbers were still there, but there weren't as many of them so it was easier to push them aside and actually think. Curtis didn't stop through. He walked with her all the way over to her car. He had managed to get a hold of her keys and juggled her a bit so he could keep her upright and unlock the passenger door.

"I'm alright Curtis." She told him, He just shook his head and helped her into the seat. He even put his jacket under her head.

"You don't look alright." He told her, before seeming to realize what he said. "I mean."

"I know what you mean." She told him with a tired smile.

"Curtis." Rebecca heard someone call. Looking over she saw some of Curtis friends, Simon, Alisha and Kelly she thought, walking towards them.

"What happened?" Simon asked. The taller of the two girls hung back a bit while the other, leaned on the car and peeked in on her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't know. That pill Jamie gave us did something weird with my powers. It was like I fast forwarded instead of went back. When I came back Becca was on the floor. She got better the farther away we were from people, but I still think she should get out of here." Simon nodded.

"She's sitting right here, and she's feeling better." Rebecca decided to point out. Not normal, the numbers were still there, and she was fighting very hard at this point not to sink back into them, but better enough. Although going home was sounding pretty nice at the moment.

"Kelly 's power has reverse too." Simon told him. "I'm not sure exactly what your power entails," he said looking toward her, "but I would imagine whatever you're experiencing now is some sort of reversal of it."

"It will probably wear off with the pill." The leaning girl added.

OOO

Simon had originally hoped that Curtis would take Kelly as well, but then thought better of it. He doubted Kelly would be willing to leave while Nathan was still in the club. And he didn't think having her narrating exactly what was on her mind while trapped in a small space with Curtis and Rebecca would be pleasant for any of them.

"Look, could you please just take me home?" Rebecca asked Curtis, sounding tired and stressed. He gave her a strained smile and nodded.

"Yeah." Then turned back towards Simon and Alisha. "See you tomorrow." Simon and Alisha said goodbye while Kelly hung back a bit, mumbling a bit under her breath, trying to avoid, he suspected, having whatever she was thinking about overheard.

Simon wrapped his arm around Alisha and she leaned into him, letting out a resigned sigh as they headed back towards the club along with Kelly. Rebecca had been parked a bit away from the entrance, and they were still a fair distance away when they heard the crunch of broken glass and a scream. Simon looked over to see someone being dragged out of a car by a man. No, Simon realized, not just someone. Jamie.

"I'll get Nathan." Alisha said slowly. She pulled herself on top of the bonnet of one of the nearby cars, and leaned back before become lax, the way she did when she used her powers.

By the time Simon and Kelly had gotten to Jamie the man had gotten in a number of hits and Jamie looked a bit mashed. More so than he should be. Running the last few feet, Simon prepared to tackle the man into the car and away from Jamie. Instead he found himself running at full speed into what felt like a brick wall. The brick wall then grabbed his arm and spun him around, fling him into Jamie's crushed window with enough force that it almost knocked the breath out of him. Shaking it off he looked in time to see Kelly facing the man.

Simon saw her tilt back a bit, and realized what she was doing, but not soon enough to warn her about that the man most likely had a very hard head. And possibly cement like skin. He winced a bit himself as the head butt hit, but the man didn't seem to acknowledge it anymore than if a fly had buzzed around his face. Kelly stumbled back a bit, then seemed to slump onto the ground.

He to pushed his instinct to check on her away for the moment to come up with some kind of plan. Simon climbed onto of Jamie's car, and onto the roof. Standing there, there wasn't enough space to give himself any kind of running start, but it would have to do. He pushed off and tried to aim his feet at the man's head as he came down. He felt as he hit, then rolled himself back onto his feet when he reached the ground. Looking back he was relieved, and a bit surprised, to see the he had actually made the man falter a bit. Hopefully that would give him enough time to try the second part of his hastily made plan.

He formed a fist, then tried to form a force field around it. He tried to make his hand the base for the field, enveloping it. Then he drew back his arm and threw his fist and the field clinging to it at the man with as much force as he could, hoping that they would both hit at the same time. He wasn't entirely sure he could make it work, or that it would do any good even if it did. But there was a sort of cracking sound when he hit and none of the bones in his hand seemed to be broken, so it apparently worked well enough. He did the same thing to his left fist and hit the man's gut, then repeated it again with his right fist to the man's jaw.

The man faltered a again, and look over Simon with slightly surprised eyes. Simon tensed preparing for the next round, but the man frowned and then apparently decided it wasn't worth fighting someone who had any real chance of fighting back, and slightly drunkenly retreated. Simon contemplated whether he should go after him. The girl that had been with Jamie had taken off almost as soon as they had gotten there and he could only hope that the man wouldn't hurt her or anyone else now. Simon wasn't quite sure what he could do if he did catch up with the man, through, and Kelly and Jamie were injured. As much as it worried him to just let the man go, they had to be his priority.

Checking on his friend, he found that Kelly was slightly groggy, but conscious. Jamie wasn't. Simon hoped that Alisha and Nathan got there soon, because Jamie obviously needed to be help from someone whose medical expertise went beyond patching himself up.

OOO

She found Nathan in the toilet. He seemed to be getting used to her, or maybe just was so out of it that he didn't care, because he didn't even seem to notice or complain when she popped up next to him.

"Hey, do you think you could grab me some toilet roll?" He asked. She glared at him a bit and passed her hand through the stall divider by way of answer. "Guess that's a no." he said.

"Look, I'm not here for this, alright. Jamie's in trouble." She told him.

"What?" He stood up quickly and Alisha looked away to avoid getting any more of an eye full than she already had.

"That girl he went off with. Her brother, or boyfriend or someone didn't like it or something. They dragged him out of his car and started beating him up."

"Shit." Nathan said, finally pulling up his pants before hurrying, slightly awkwardly out the door. Alisha let out a breath and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift back to her body. Once she opened her eyes, she slide off the car where she was sitting and hurried towards Simon and their friends. Her eyes grew wide when she finally took in the scene.

Kelly was upright and leaning against the car, but she had a look in her eyes that suggested she had suffered some kind of head injury. Jamie looked bruised, slightly bloody and unconscious. At least she hoped he was only unconscious. Simon, who seemed to have fared the best out of all of them at first glance, had a piece of glass sticking out of his upper arm.

"I only left you alone for a couple of minutes." She couldn't help but complain.

"Did you find Nathan?" Simon asked. She nodded.

"He's on his way." Simon nodded again.

"Can you drive?" he asked. No, not legally, she thought, but he knew that, and that wasn't what he was asking.

"Yeah." Simon crouched down and gingerly fished through Jamie's pockets before pulling out his keys and tossing them to her. Kelly slipped into the back seat and scooted all the way across. The head injury seemed, ironically, to have sobered her a bit. Simon hesitated a moment before putting his hand underneath Jamie and carefully lifting him up , sliding him in to the back so that Kelly could put his head on her lap.

Alisha had seen enough television to know that you weren't supposed to move people that were hurt. But she also knew Wertham. There was no way they were going to get an ambulance out here anytime soon. They were going to have to get Jamie to the hospital on their own if he was going to go at all.

"Jamie?" She heard Nathan yell from across the lot. She saw him pause for a second and look a bit sick, then he looked back over towards them and his eyes got wide. "Jamie!" He yelled, sounding slightly terrified. He half ran, half stumbled towards them

"Oh, Jesus." He said, when he looked into the back seat.

"Get in the back with him." Simon told him. "He needs to see a doctor." Nathan was uncharacteristically quiet as he nodded and slid in, moving Jamie's feet so they sat in his lap. Simon closed the slightly bent door behind them, and Alisha rounded the car to the driver's side, and started the car as he took the passenger's seat. Simon turned back toward Nathan and added, more gently. "He'll be alright."


	20. Week Eight:  Days Three, Four and Five

_AN: I'm sorry, again, for how long I've taken to update. _

_I would really appreciate it any kind of comment or review you can give me. Since I don't have a beta, reader feedback a big part of my writing process. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, as well as those who have alerted or favorited. _

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits._

**Week Eight**

**Day Three**

Alisha heard Simon try to stifle a small hiss as she pressed the disinfectant covered cotton onto his cut.

"You should have had a doctor look at this." She told him.

"They were already asking enough questions with Jamie and Kelly." He reminded her. Alisha let out a bit of a huff. Right. It was a hospital, it wasn't like they saw gashes and head injuries everyday or anything. Sometimes Alisha wondered if Simon forgot he didn't have a secret identity to hide anymore.

"It's going to scar." She told him, exchanging the disinfectant for a new gauze plaster to cover the wound. It would scar, and be there forever, reminding how easily Simon could get hurt. Even through his power should protect him. Because he seemed to only remember it, or use in instinctively when other people were in trouble. The spot of his injury wasn't helping. It felt like fate had decided to give her the finger to remind her that, no matter what they did, it could still screw them over.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked up at him with a glare, but she couldn't hold it because he was giving her one of his damn half smiles that made everything about her melt. So instead she put a bit more pressure than she really had to onto the plaster as she smoothed it out over his arm, and tried not to feel a bit guilty when he let out another little hiss.

OOO

Nathan wouldn't consider himself the sit by the sickbed type. But Jamie was his brother and since his Mum was still a few hours away and their Dad was as useless as ever, Nathan was all he had. And Nathan felt like shit right now, so sitting, even in a ugly plastic chair, seemed like a good idea. Plus, he figured he should stick around so he could yell at Jamie to get back in his body in case he got the stupid idea to become ghosty or something.

There was a shuffling sound from the hall, and Nathan looked up to see their worthless prick of a Dad.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"He's my son." His Dad said with a sigh.

"Fine way you have of showing it." Nathan shot back.

"Look, I'm trying here Nathan." Dad rubbed his forehead like he was feeling a bit of headache too.

"About time." His Dad frowned and let out another sigh.

"I'm confused, are you upset that I'm here, or that wasn't here earlier?"

"Yeah, well maybe I'm upset about you being here after not being here late." Nathan spit out quickly. He dad frowned, and Nathan tried to go over what he'd just said and realized even he wasn't sure what he was getting at. He shook his head. "Look, I'm not the issue here, alright. It's Jamie. I know it's too late for me and you. I've know you didn't give a shit ever since you left me in IKEA with that pedophile."

"What Pedophile?" His father asked. Nathan clenched his teeth.

OOO

"How are you feeling?" Curtis asked. Rebecca looked over at him and eagerly took the cup coffee he offered with a slightly strained smile.

"Like shit." She told him. She took a long sip before continuing. "But I wouldn't be able to tell you if that was from whatever that pill did to my powers or the just the pill itself." He sat down beside her and gave her a curious look. "I've never actually taken anything like that before." She explained, slightly embarrassed. Then she took another sip, rather than watch his reaction. When she looked back over he was still staring at her quizzically.

"Then why did you?" He asked. She gave him a meaningful glare and watched as the pieces slowly came together, then a fight began to brew in his eyes. He didn't like how she listened to her power, and the fact that their latest piece of advice had wrecked so much havoc to her would only add to it. It was too early and she felt too shitty to tackling this argument right now, through.

"So what did you see, when you went forward?" She asked, trying to derail him. Some things might be fuzzy about last night, but that much, at least, she remembered. Curtis's eyes shifted slightly down for a second before he spoke.

"I was standing on a roof flat, like I was going to jump off it." He said, then added with a bit of a scoff. "I was dressed as a superhero."

"You aren't, you know, planning to jump off any buildings anytime soon?" She asked. She wasn't particularly worried that he would right now, but it still kind of disturbing, that that was what he saw.

"No." He said, then he hesitantly added. "I don't think that's why I was up there." He shook his head. "It didn't turn out to seem like that." Rebecca frowned.

"How did it seem? What happened after that?" He tensed up for a second.

"Nothing." He said, finally. "It just didn't feel like that."

He was hiding something. She felt a bit of frustration rise up. If there was any one he could be honest about his powers with it should be here, right? Not because she was his girlfriend. Or maybe not just because she was his girlfriend, but because she was probably one of the very few people who got it and knew what it was like. Before she could say anything like that through, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"I need to go to work." She reminded Curtis, trying to sound a bit apologetic.

"Right." He nodded. She stood up, and downed as much of her coffee as her mouth could handle in one gulp, then handing him back the cup and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I'll talk to you later." He nodded. He looked more than a little like death warmed over himself. Which made her wonder exactly how much scrubbing and make-up she was going to have to use to look human today. Once she'd gotten out the door and a few feet away she pulled out her phone. It had a single message on it. "He lied. He kissed another girl." Frowning she punched down on the button with her thumb, turning the thing off, then stuffed it back into her pocket.

OOO

Jamie had been awake, sort of, he thought, for a while. He wasn't really sure. Things were all a bit off and he thought he might be dreaming part of it. It pretty much hurt to do anything, including opening his eyes, so he decided to just lay still until either someone noticed or it hurt a bit less. He had a vague feeling that wouldn't seem like such a great idea later on, once whatever they were giving him wore off, but for now it seemed to be working. Or, it had been until his Dad had arrived and he and Nathan had started going at about his Dad's relationship with him and with Nathan, or more precisely his lack of one. Then it was starting to hurt even to just lie there.

A nurse came in through, and settled them down, threatening to throw them out and it got quiet again. Jamie was starting to wonder if she had made good on the threat, or if his Dad and brother had left on their own when he heard his Dad start speaking, softly, but right up next to him. Like he was standing beside his bed.

"I went to the hospital when Jamie was born." He heard, barely above a whisper. "His Mum was asleep. I was just standing there. Looking down at him. I thought I had to choose. I chose you and your Mum." The last part was, obviously, to Nathan. Some part of Jamie thought he should be offended at that or something, but he was just too tired and hurt to really care.

"They didn't even know I was there." He heard his Dad continue. "I thought I was doing the right thing." After all those years of thinking his Dad just never cared about him, hearing him actually say aloud why he hadn't been there. Actually give a reason other than thinking Jamie was worthless. A reason he kind of understood, even if he didn't particular like it, was sort of a relief.

Maybe it just didn't seem as important after almost dying. Maybe it was because he wouldn't have wanted to be the reason that Nathan didn't have Dad. Or at least didn't have what little of Dad he had gotten. Maybe it was just the drugs. At any rate, it mattered. And it made Jamie decide that he should probably speak up before either Nathan or his Dad had a chance to ruin the moment by saying something shitty to each other. So he steadied himself and pushed past his wooziness and pain to speak.

"Are you two going to keep on yammering, because my head hurts enough as it is." He blinked his eyes open to see the two of them hovering over him.

"You little faker. How long have you been awake?" Nathan said. He was trying to sound annoyed, but said it with a big grin on in his face.

"Long enough." Jamie told him. He noticed that Dad start to inch away, like he was trying to leave with either of them noticing.

"Wait." Jamie called out, wincing slightly from the way it made his ribs hurt. He Dad turned back toward them, looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry I hit you with the toaster." Jamie told him.

"Thanks." His Dad said. Jamie could feel Nathan tense up a bit. Luckily Dad managed to get the next part out before he and Nathan were able to get into another shouting match and get kicked out. "I understand why you did it. I should have been there for you. For both of you. I was a selfish prick. And I'm sorry." They were all quiet for a second, like none of them really knew what to say after that.

Jamie suspected that, left to his own devices, Nathan would be a dick about it. But Jamie knew, just by looking at him that he wanted this. To reconnect. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so eager to connect with him, right? To take to him so quickly without even knowing him? Luckily, Jamie ended up being saved from having to push his brother by Nathan's own stomach.

"I'm starving." Nathan said, offhanded.

"Yeah, me too." He told him, even though he wasn't sure he could keep anything down at the moment. "Do you think you two could sneak us all back something for breakfast that doesn't include jelly?" He turned then looking up at Nathan, pleading with him, to do this for him. To help make this right for their Dad and for them. He wasn't entirely sure it didn't come across as just seeming slightly dazed, but it still seemed to work.

"Well, do you want to buy us breakfast or not?" Nathan finally asked their Dad. Jamie smiled a bit. Their Dad gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, OK." He nodded. "OK."

OOO

Alisha grimaced as she came back into her body and looked a bit sick. They had had some time before they had to leave for community service, but not enough that it seemed worth it to try to sleep, so he had suggested checking on the man from last night and making sure he hadn't hurt that girl or done any damage to anyone else after he had stumbled away.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked sitting down to give Alisha's shoulder a squeeze. "The girl, did he?" She shook her head.

"We're not going to have to worry about him anymore." She said, swallowing. "I think he might have taken one of those pills like what Jamie had." She told him. He frowned a bit as he looked at her, hoping she'd continue. His brain was still a bit sluggish from lack of sleep topped by the kind of exhaustion that comes from a large rush of adrenaline ebbing away.

"You said that it felt like you were hitting concrete, yeah?" She said, leading off. He nodded. "When I looked for the girl, I saw him. He was in chunks, like he had been shattered or something." Simon thought for a second. He supposed that would makes sense, in a way, if he had taken one of those pills. He might have suddenly shifted from the consistency of concrete, to glass. Then any hit would have done the rest.

Simon frowned as she stood up from where she was sitting on their bed. He didn't sympathize with the man. But that still seemed like a rather gruesome way for anyone to die.

OOO

Kelly found Nathan in the locker room with his head against one of the lockers and looking like it was the only thing holding him up.

"Hey." She asked, warily. She wasn't sure how much he remembered from last night, the stuff before Jamie at least, or if any of it mattered, but she supposed it probably didn't. It seemed silly now, how worried she'd been about how'd he react. Nathan stirred and turned his head to look at her without actually removing it from the mettle.

"Hey." He said taking a deep breath.

"How's Jamie?"

"Good." He told her, then corrected himself. "Well, not good, but better than the doctors thought at first. They told his Mum she should be able to take him home in a few days." He let out a bit of snort then. "Get this, he's suppose to start University in a couple of weeks." Kelly raised an eyebrow at that. She might not have known much about Jamie, but it was hard to see anyone sharing half their genes with Nathan actually wanting to go to university.

"I know, right?" Nathan said, seeming to agree. "Apparently he's the smart one, and I'm the pretty one." He told her, then added "Not that it wasn't already obvious that I was the pretty one," gesturing down his body like he was the prize wall on some game show. Kelly snorted. Nathan looked at her then, more serious than she'd expect from him.

"How's your head?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Mild concussion, the doctor said." She told him. "Which far as I can tell just means my Mum didn't let me get any sleep last night and my head hurts like hell." Nathan nodded.

"Thank, you know, for standing up for Jamie." He told her. She gave him a bit of a smile.

"Well, I kind of owed you right? For saving my life and all up on the roof."

"And for defending your honor from that not alien dude." He pointed out. Kelly gave him a bit of a glare.

"You got yourself electrocuted." She pointed out. Yeah, She might have thought it was sort of sweet that he had stood up for her, but it didn't make up for how terrified he had made her by doing it. She wasn't going to give him a pat on the back for doing something like annoying someone they thought could kill him with a thought. He did enough reckless shit without thinking he'd be rewarded for it. Plus, she was just fine at defending herself. Or at least she was as long as the person didn't have bricks for a forehead like last night.

"But I was being all chivalrous and shit." He complained. Kelly rolled her eyes and head to her locker.

**Day Four**

Curtis clicked off the phone with a sigh and put it back in his pocket. Rebecca wasn't taking his calls. He was being kind of silly, Curtis told himself, shaking his head. Rebecca had a job, and all her power shit to deal with. It wasn't like she could know what he was thinking about, anyway. Even if she did, it wasn't like he felt guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong. That girl had kissed him, not the other way around. He had just been too much in shock to do anything about at first.

For some reason, through, he still felt like he needed to talk to her. Like it would help him try to figure out what was going on in her head. And maybe, to remind what was real. He didn't know exactly what that drug had done to his power, or what he had seen. For all he knew for those few minutes he had skipped into a completely different timeline or whatever, just like when he went back to save Sam. Even if he hadn't, just because he had seen it happen, didn't mean it had to happen. nHe was the one that made his destiny. Wasn't that what frustrated him about how Rebecca treated her power anyway? That she just gave into to it? It would be kind of stupid to then assume he had to do the same thing.

Except, he couldn't get the girl he had seen out of his head. It wasn't because she was beautiful, although she really was. When he had seen her staring back at him on that rooftop, it was like something had clicked and fit into place. She had been just so, full of life, as cliché as it sounded. Like she knew what she wanted, and she didn't give a damn about just taking it. Which was pretty much the opposite of Rebecca, or at least the opposite of the part of Rebecca that had been as annoying as hell to him lately.

That girl hadn't thought anything of stripping down on a rooftop because she wanted him. She wore a scar that a lot of people would feel self-conscious about, that should have seemed gruesome, like it was sexy. And because of that confidence, it was, just like everything else about her. It pulled him in. And he was starting to wonder what it meant that he seemed to have paid more attention to figuring out a girl he'd only seen for thirty seconds, than he had to Sam, Alisha or Rebecca in all the time they dated.

"Something wrong." Curtis looked up, to see Alisha hovering over him, holding onto a large box. He tried not to frown. It wasn't fair, maybe. This Alisha didn't know anything about their relationship or the mess that had happened with his power and them and Sam. But He still didn't want to talk about his love life with her. Even without all that it would still feel awkward. For him at least.

She was still looking down at him expectantly.

"Nah." He told her, trying to play it off. She studied him a second, looking at him like she didn't believe him.

"Right." She said. "Well, if there's nothing wrong why don't you help Kelly with the last of the boxes." She said, nodding toward the pile of sausage boxes they were supposed to be putting away, before adjusting the box she was holding and making her way back towards the storage room.

He felt his pocket, reassuring himself his phone was in there, and headed towards where Kelly was standing.

OOO

Simon and Alisha spent the great majority of their waking, and non-waking, hours together. Not only did they live together, official now, but they had, essentially, the same job and the same friends they hung out with after it. And that's not even considering all of the overtime hours, so to speak, they put in because of their powers and the craziness the storm had brought to them and a big chunk of Wertham.

As much as they enjoy spending time together, they had figured out, way before they switched timelines or even started having the same job again, that spending so much of their time together meant they needed to carve out a few hours just to be apart as well.

For Simon, that usually means time spent doing his parkour, followed by watching some television, a bit of a movie or catching up on his twitter, facebook or Mateshare accounts. Sometimes, especially this time around, he spent time with Isobel. Alisha tend to hang out with Kelly, or her family or, rarely, her old friends. The later become even rarer in this timeline. She also liked to window shop or simply walk around on her own. Simon was used to being the first one home.

He wasn't, therefore, surprised when he came back to a dark flat, or that he remained alone as he striped off his suit, decided which parts need to be washed, and headed off to the shower. He was surprised that he didn't hear the lift while he began washing up. The water might be fairly loud but he has tried to become to be fairly observant. So he was slightly shocked when he turned around as he was washing his hair to find Alisha, stripped down to just bare skin leaning against the half-wall he had managed to put up around the shower. Even now, with all his still slightly new found confidence and experience the sight of her like that still took his breath away.

Once she realized she had his attention, the edges of her mouth quirked up into a smile and she stepped forward enough that he could reach out and pull her against him into a kiss. It's incredible, as always, feeling her warm and alive and pressed up against him. And slightly awkward since the water was ricocheting off their bodies and up his nose. But mostly it's just incredible.

**Day Five**

Nathan lugged his washing up the last few feet into the house before calling out.

"Mum! I'm here!" He heard a few hurried footsteps before his Mum walked into the kitchen with a giant grin on her face.

"Happy Birthday Nathan." She said in that sort of sing-song way only a mother seemed to master without sounding ridiculous. She hurried over and gave him an uncomfortably wet kiss on his cheek, before grabbing the bag.

"I still don't get why I had to come so early." He asked. When his Mum had asked him to bring over his washing up before he went to the community center last night, it was a bit frustrating. Since he didn't actually have to go to the community center, he could usually get away with sleeping in until just before the other got there. Or after, whatever. But his Mum didn't know that, and he couldn't very well tell her, even if he didn't want to have to wake up early on his birthday of all days.

"This way, I'll have all washed and dried by the time you come over for dinner tonight." She told him. Slowing beginning to scoot the overstuffed bag toward the back room. She gave up after a few inches and turned back toward him. "I'm making your favorite. And, since you're here, you can open up a few of your presence." She told him before heading off into the other room, leaving his washing up to slump down in the middle of the room.

It wasn't like his Mum had ever neglected him or anything. He may have even, at time, been considered a bit too attached. But over the last few days, it was like she had Dad and brother had some sort of radar that let her know when his other parent was encroaching on his territory. Not that he minded the extra attention.

"Happy Birthday." She said, placing a wrapped package in front of him. He didn't need to be told twice and started ripping off the paper.

"Football slippers. These are fantastic." He told her. He wasn't lying, either. Who wouldn't like novelty slippers with giant balls on the toes?

"Here." She stepped toward him, smiling, and reached over, pinning something to his shirt. "You're never too old for a birthday badge." She told him. "This way everyone can know it's your special day."

OOO

They were on litter duty today. Or they would be if Nathan ever got his ass out of the building so they could get going. It wasn't that Curtis was anxious claw up bits of trash, but the best part about litter duty was that they mostly got to wander around and slack off away from the building. Kelly seemed to think newest probation worker was actually going to care that Nathan was still inside. Curtis thought that was kind of unlikely. He was pretty sure the probation worker really didn't care about anything as long as he got paid. But he knew better than to start a fight with Kelly, especially over anything to do with Nathan.

Of course, that meant he was waiting outside with Simon and Alisha. He had to admit it wasn't as awkward as he had thought. Simon and Alisha were mostly keeping to themselves, but still. It didn't hurt like it used to, to see them making eyes at each other.

Curtis wasn't exactly surprised when he heard the smoke detector go off. Knowing Nathan and his hobbies, Curtis was actually more surprised it hasn't happened more often. Simon and Alisha don't look particularly worried either, despite the fact that he probation worker should still be in hearing distance. The noise itself was damn annoying through, and when the buzzing stop and they all relaxed a little bit more. Then a scream comes from inside the building. Simon and Alisha hurry inside and Curtis followed, stopping short when he got to the main room of the center.

Nathan is lying on the floor with his arm, legs and head out at an odd angle. Curtis stared at him a second, trying to figure why his neck looked so weird. Then it realized that it was because the only way a neck could bend that way is if it's broken. Kelly moved towards Curtis from where's she had been standing a few feet away and grabbed his arms, shaking him.

"Rewind time. Stop this from happening. Do it."

"I don't know how to do it."

His voice was lot more frantic than it had been in his head. More than he really expected really. He's seen a few dead bodies lately, but none of them have been people he knew. Somehow that made this a lot harder to wrap his head around. Maybe it was because all those other, they were just bodies they had to deal with, not people.

"You got to save him. He's not allowed to die!" Kelly shouted sounding more and more hysterical. She gradually stopped shaking him, and just held on. Alisha took her from him, wrapping her arms around Kelly and making soothing sounds as she looks over her shoulder back at him meaningfully.

Curtis shook himself. He reached into his pocket grabbed his phone to call for an ambulance. Shit was that even what he was supposed to call? Before he can actually dial, the phone rang. He dimly thought it was kind of ironic that Rebecca would choose that exact moment to call, before shaking himself again, and pressing ignore.

OOO

Alisha sat next to Kelly on the steps, trying to be as comforting as she could. Simon was sitting on the floor, closer to Nathan with a sour looking frown on his face. They had talked about this. Not this specifically because they hadn't thought even Nathan would do something as stupid as climb over the railing on the loft if he didn't know he was immortal, but they had talked about what to do if Nathan got himself killed. It seemed cruel to let everyone else think he was dead when they knew he really wasn't, but they couldn't really tell anyone that without tell them everything. Plus, outside of their little group, who would believe them? They hadn't really come up with a good answer.

Alisha had kind of hoped that Curtis' new girlfriend might end up being the solution. That she would swoop the and tell them that she had gotten a text that Nathan wasn't really dead. But that hadn't happened, so it seemed like the only thing they could do short of telling Curtis and Kelly all that they knew was to wait it out and hope that Nathan woke up before they had to tell his parents. Or at least before he ended up waking up at the morgue. Maybe the fact that Wertham's ambulance services seemed to stay away from the community center like it was infected with plague would work in their favor. Or work more in their favor since it kind of had already helped with the whole no one noticing how many people had died there thing.

"Did you see that?" Kelly suddenly asked, staring towards where Nathan lay.

"What?" Alisha asked cautiously.

"It just, it looked like Nathan's head moved." Kelly frowned.

"He's dead, Kelly." Curtis told her softly. Kelly's frown deepened. Alisha glanced over and met a look from Simon. To be honest neither of them really knew how Nathan's power worked. All they knew was that while he was "dead" Nathan seemed to heal from pretty much any injury he had. They weren't really sure what that meant or how it happened, exactly.

"There," Kelly said frantically, "There, it happened again."

"Maybe you just want to have seen him move." Curtis said gently.

"Curtis." Simon said sharply, gesturing back towards Nathan. Nathan's arms and legs were shifting, fitting back into place on their own. Both Curtis and Kelly let out a surprised shout and Curtis backpedaled away from Nathan. As they stared, all of Nathan's broken pieces seemed to fit back together.

When all of Nathan limbed had lined up, there was a pause. The four of them stepped forward toward him.

"You should check him." Curtis told Simon. Simon gave him a questioning look. Even if he knew Nathan wasn't really dead, Alisha suspected it kind of annoyed him that he had somehow become the person expected to check the dead bodies. He still moved forward, crouching down to check Nathan's pulse. As he reached down, Nathan pulled in a big gasp of air and his eyes popped open. All four of them froze. She might have known that Nathan was going to wake up, but it still was kind of weird to actually see it, especially with all the shit leading up to it. Nathan glanced around and pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at them all.

"What's everyone staring at?" He asked. There was another pause as they watched Nathan push himself to his feet and stretched out his back. Then Kelly ran forward and started slapping him.

"You stupid wanker." She yelled.

"Ow, stop hitting me."

"I thought you were dead." She shouted at him.

"He was dead." Simon told her calmly. Kelly finally stopped and both she and Nathan turned towards Simon.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Nathan asked him.

"You were dead." He told him simply. "You're neck was broken. You didn't have a pulse."

"So what are you saying?" Alisha pretended to ask, catching on to what Simon was trying to do. "That Nathan's immortal or something." Simon glanced at her with a quick thank you look. Nathan seemed to take in a second before a big grin spread across his face.

"I told you all there was more to my power." He said with a bit of a swagger. "Looks like they saved the best for last. Immortality. That's off the A list." Pointing towards Curtis. Kelly hit him again.

_AN 2:_

_Kelly, Curtis and Alisha are shown putting away boxes of Sausages in the webisode "Locked In"_

_Nathan gets a birthday badge and a pair of slippers during the webisode "Birthday Boy"._


	21. Yet Another Weekend

_Thank, everyone that sent me a review. They meant a lot to me and helped me hammer out some of my ideas for the next few chapters. I'm sorry this took so long to post, especially given the length. As always, I would really appreciated any kind of feedback you might have on this or any other chapters. Thank you again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits or DC comics._

**Week One **

**Day One**

Mr. Tinkles wasn't a very brave cat. Once or twice a year, through, he seemed to collect enough of courage to try to escape from their neighbors' house. And only then if something else hadn't freaked him out in the meantime. Usually he only made it as far as the next garden over. Today, she found him huddled up near their sliding door looking nervous and cold. She was already running late for school but, she supposed, being a few minutes later wouldn't make much of a difference. So she picked up Mr. Tinkles before he get the chance to live up to his name on their patio and carried him through the house toward the front door. While she walked, he looked around everywhere, like he's never seen a television or sofa before even though she knows for a fact that the house next door, where he spends all of his time, is a mirror image of theirs and has a sofa and television of its own. He was warm and soft and nuzzled up to her when there was a sudden loud sound from the roof.

She wished her parents would let them get a cat. At least cat, unlike people, let you know where you stand. True, it was usually as a nuisance or a poorly thought of servant unless you're bringing them food or a treat, but at least you knew. Not like people. People will come over to your house and whisper and gossip and pretend like you're their best friend forever after school then the next day hovering around the edge of the popular crowd and pretending you don't exist.

When she stepped outside she realized that the loud sounds that are making Mr. Tinkles cower against her were the result of a hail storm pelting the roof, windows and sidewalk with huge balls of ice. She probably should have turned around and waited inside for the storm to pass, but she's already late, and Mr. Tinkles was scared. So instead she took a deep breath and decided to run to the neighbors. She was about halfway there when there was a bright flash, followed by a tingle of pain throughout her body and a high pitch and slightly pathetic screech from Mr. Tinkles.

She woke up to find the worried cat attempting to revive her with the power of his tongue. When she sat up Mr. Tinkles gave an impatient meow, jumped on top of her lap and impatiently waited for her to resume carrying him the few feet to his house.

**The Weekend After Week Eight**

April had assumed her ability or whatever you call it had come from the storm. Getting hit by lightening and surviving was weird enough. Spontaneously being able to unlock any door the same day was a bit too much of a coincidence to believe. And that was taking into account that she now lived in a world where someone could spontaneously unlock doors. But her niece hadn't even been in Wertham when the storm hit.

The trouble was, she wasn't sure what else could have caused it. It wasn't like she had gotten some new weird looking knick-knack the night before she had gotten her ability or anything. Hell, she hadn't gotten much of anything new. And it couldn't exactly have been something she got after the storm that had given her her power. She had still searched her flat, looking over everything she had had before that her niece could have come into contact with. But nothing explained it.

OOO

She hadn't realized what was happening at first. It wasn't like she had developed a new sense or anything. It was more like all of her other senses mixing together in a new way. It had taken her a week of thinking she was going crazy and searching on the internet for what different phantom smells meant before she realized that what she was going through was tied to who she was around and what they felt. After determining that Mr. Tinkles was not, in fact, a vengeance demon, that had granted her wish, she realized that the only explanation, well, the only explanation that her she could think of, was that that lightening strike had given her some sort of superpower. Like Barry Allen only more smelly and less useful.

Looking up other empaths didn't really help. They usually felt or saw how others felt. This wasn't that. The best way to describe what she experienced was through tastes and sounds and feelings. Sweet, tart. Hot, cold. Different food and different kinds of music. Slowly she started to piece out what all the different flavor, so to speak, involved meant. Kind of. She thought.

Her mother, she was like raspberry lemon sherbet. Very tart. Sugary sweet. With sharp bits of ice that hurt your tongue but so cold that eventually you just got numb to it if you were around her long enough. Her father was more like plain frozen yogurt. Still tart and sweet but less of both. Mostly bland. And smooth, but still cold. Her teacher was cotton candy and bad pop music, sweet and soft and happy but without any real substance. Her brother was like egg bread, taken out of the oven just a bit too early. Sweet, but not too much. With a lot of other flavors. Warm, soft and just a little bit doughy. Which she thought was kind of funny since she was pretty sure no one else would ever describe any part of her brother as doughy.

OOO

After Curtis ignored her call, Rebecca had sent him a text to let him know that his friend wasn't really dead. When he called her back, later, she found out he hadn't gotten the text until well after he had found that out himself. He was tense on the phone. Whether that was because he was upset at himself for not realizing she might be trying to tell him something important when she called, or because he was irritated that it had taken a push from her power to get her to call him back she didn't know. She suspected the later.

She wasn't ignoring him to be mean or spiteful. She just needed to get her head around what she was feeling and what she wanted to do next. Or maybe just what she wanted to say. She wasn't upset that Curtis had kissed someone in the future. Maybe she should be, but she didn't know how far in future he had gone or what the circumstances were. She thought she knew Curtis well enough to know he wouldn't just kiss someone else because he could, and that he probably had been dropped into the wrong place and time by his power. Her power wasn't exactly known to be forthcoming on details. She was a bit more upset about the fact he had lied about it.

She wasn't sure how to deal with that. And she wasn't sure how much of that, of what she knew, she should talk about with Curtis. She told herself that wasn't hypocritical. It was practical. She didn't know if Curtis had really taken the time to think about the mechanics of his powers, but she had. She couldn't help but wonder, if he did jump to another timeline, and jumped into his body in that timeline, then what happened in the timeline he left behind? Did it disappear or just keep going? And what happened to the him left behind if it was the first one? Did he die? And It wasn't as if Curtis could control it. He didn't seem to know what would set him off or how to stop it.

Perhaps more worrying, what if she said something that made him feel guilty or regretful, what would happen? Would he suddenly keel over? Even if she knew he was alright, and alive somewhere else, he would still gone here. She's not sure how do deal with something like that. It was like having a boyfriend with some sort of aneurism or something. You're just waiting for the inevitable and stepping on egg shells until then.

And even if he didn't know what set him off, she kind of feared that getting caught kissing someone else might just be the type of thing that did it.

OOO

Kelly had been saving to go get a new top to go out in. Not that she was likely to get to use it anytime soon. She still had her curfew and her last attempt to skirt around it hadn't exactly gone too well. But she was still excited about doing a bit of shopping.

Plus she hoped it would get her mind off of what had happened. Seeing Nathan like that, laid out. Thinking he was dead. It really brought everything into perspective, you know. Even if it turned out that Nathan's death only showed he couldn't die, it reminded her how little time the rest of them could have. To live life to its fullest and all that. And while she hadn't quite figured out how to follow that line of thought when it came to her and Nathan himself, it seemed as good an excuse as any to get something nice.

The dressing room had one of those three sided mirrors. The ones that let you see yourself from all sides. She was twisting around, trying to decide on a top, when she saw it. Squinting she turned and pulled the top up to get a better look. Making sure it wasn't just the light. Something really weird was going on with her tattoo.

OOO

Sometimes she got a taste of other people's feeling towards each other. But only if it was strong enough. Like it was overflowing a bit or something. Her friend, Aimee, was the crunch of crackers topped with some of the weird cheese that only her Dad liked and an oily feeling when she looked at some of the popular girls in class. Her brother and his girlfriend were like being wrapped up in a thick warm blanket that smelled of fresh linen, with oldies in the background and the sweet sticky banana bread her Mum stopped making when she was five because it wasn't "healthy" enough topped with a bit of cinnamon and nutmeg on top.

Mostly, though, she only experienced what other people felt about her. And most of the time that meant nothing at all. Not unless she was with one of the few people she really knew, or she did something to call attention to herself. It was a strange. Everyone tells teenagers that. That everyone's too wrapped up in themselves to really notice you. But it was different to actually feel it. To realize that most people just didn't notice or care about her at all. That even the people she vaguely knew, didn't feel much more about her then, watery room-temperature mint tea and white noise.

OOO

Right after the storm, April had tried to search for information about the storm on the internet and found nothing. Literally. There wasn't even a mention on any of the weather sites. If she was the type to believe in government conspiracies and cover-up she'd definitely had thought this was one of them. Hell, she wasn't the type and she still thought it might be.

After what happened to her niece, through, she had tried again and discovered that in the last few weeks through, people had slowly been coming out of the woodwork and onto message boards and forums and twitter. There still wasn't anything official and half the people were probably jokers or nut jobs but there were a few that seemed like that might be legitimate. A substitute teacher that had suddenly grown a set of eyes in the back of her head (hidden by hair, luckily). A girl whose skin literally turned green when she got jealous and blue when she was sad. A local golden boy who worried about going swimming because every time the bottom of his feet hit the surface of water it seemed to harden underneath him. It allowed him to walk on top of it but it apparently so great if you tried to do a cannon ball.

April did a bit of research into them, and eventually tried to talk to a few. They all had seemed to get their powers about the time she had, and, like her, attributed them to the storm. Which maybe wouldn't have counted for much except that none of them seemed to have shared anything in common with her, not the places they visit or things they used or did, other than being hit by the storm. And if they did, it wasn't something her niece had been around too. At least, nothing that would explain why her niece had suddenly turned into a non-toxic version of Uma Thurman from Batman.

OOO

Slowly she realized that when she was around of the people some of them started feeling differently towards her. Shifting a bit. There was a bit more sweetness. The textures were smoothing out. There was even some flavor and a bit of a melody added where there was none before. And suddenly she had a lot more friends.

OOO

Along with letting her know about the text, Curtis also asked Rebecca to get together with him. Even though she still wasn't quite sure what to do, she did know that she had to do something. She couldn't just keep making excuses. So she said she'd go out to dinner with him. And spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what she was going to tell him afterwards.

OOO

At first she had thought the change she was feeling in the way people felt was because she was responding to them. Like those feedback machine. She had changed now that she had a different kind of feedback. But it felt off. As much as the people around her thought they liked her, she could feel the difference.

It was like artificial sweetener instead of sugar. Still sweet, but just a bit off. An autotune voice. Satin instead of silk or the smell of an imitation perfume. She realized she was doing. That she was changing them, not the other way around. And she knew it was wrong.

After the initial flush of finally being popular and the relief of no longer being surrounded by unpleasant sensations the way she had been on and off for weeks after the storm, she knew she couldn't keep doing it. She knew this wasn't what her power was meant to be used for.

She shifted it back. Shifted them all back. But it didn't go back to what it was before. Not exactly. It was like there was some sort of backlash. They didn't hate her or anything. It was more like a weird aftertaste in her mouth when she was around them. Or an off smell. She could feel it and even weirder, they felt it on some level too, but just didn't really understand what it was. Like a smell or a sound that was so low they couldn't consciously hear it, but still kept everyone from coming close without realizing why.

OOO

"What's this?" April turned to see her boyfriend looking at the wooden box. She froze for a second before reminding herself that he had no way of knowing it was stolen.

"It's a jewelry box." She said, then added. "I found it at a garage sale. I don't think the owner knew what it was either. I've been trying to figure out what to do with what's in it."

"What is in it?" He asked, picking it up and examining it closer.

"Jewelry." She told him with a bit a chuckle. He shot her an amused looked, then opened the box. She watched as surprise and maybe a bit of awe spread over his face as he took in the contents.

"Wow."

"I know." She said, smiling a bit. He gave a sly smile back.

"Well, I know one thing we could do with some of it." He told her, drawing out one of the necklaces. He walked to her and draped it around her, fastening it around her neck. Amused she picked up the pendant and examined it.

"Is this the part where to you saw you'd like to see me in this and only this." She joked. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

"Isn't a bad idea." She reached up with her free hand, and squeezed his hand as it lingered at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Then she stiffened as she felt the rush of her power activating.

"Is something wrong?" He asked at the movement.

"No." Looking around the room it didn't seem like there was anything that had spontaneously opened. Still, she thought it would probably be best to distract him from playing with anything else from the box. She turned around to face him. "Nothing's wrong." She said, then pulled him into a kiss and began steering them both towards the bed.

OOO

Rebecca played with her glass a bit across the table from Curtis. Neither of them had brought up the calls they both had missed but it was obvious she had something on her mind.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, and the two of them headed out of the restaurant.

"Can we sit down, someplace quiet?" Rebecca asked, nodding in the general direction of the lake. Curtis tried not to frown. It wasn't quite "We need to talk," but he got the impression it was damn close.

"Sure." She let out a long sigh once they'd settled on one of the benches overlooking the water, then turned to look at him.

"This isn't working, is it?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost mechanically.

"I mean, it feels like we're always on the edge of a fight. We don't share the same schedule or interests." She shook her head and let out a bit of a huff. "I'm pretty sure the only thing we have in common is our powers and , let's face it, we both hate each other's powers."

"That's not true." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"I've seen the look you give me when I follow one of my power's instructions." She told him.

"I meant about having anything in common." He corrected. That got him a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" She challenged. "Like what."Curtis froze a minutes, silent. He knew there was something. It wasn't like they didn't talk about stuff. And they didn't really disagree on stuff. But it was usually just the normal things. Their days. The weather. He couldn't really think of something special off the fly.

"Right. How about I put it this way. Have you actually had wanted to go on any of the date's I've suggested?" She added.

"Yeah." He told her slowly. That got him another raised eyebrow. "Well, I enjoyed a couple." He corrected. She looked away then, and he felt like he had to explain. "Look, when I was running, all I ever did was train. I never had time for anything else. That's sort of got me into this whole community service thing to begin with. I was trying to do something fun. Something normal. So no, I might not have been excited about some of the stuff you suggested when you suggested. But that was just because I'd never really gotten chance to do it before." Then added. "And, I did like some of it." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad." She looked off over the lake for a second before she continued. "Do you really think it's enough?" Curtis leaned back against the bench. Maybe it was. He hadn't really thought about it. But he wasn't sure he wanted to fight for it if Becca didn't. And he wasn't sure he should fight for him and Becca when he couldn't get some nameless girl he hadn't met yet off his mind. She took his silence as an answer. He supposed it was one.

She reached into her bag then, and fished out something. Turning towards him she pressed a folded up piece of paper into his hand. "I know you don't like my power. And I guess I really don't have any place to be asking for a favor now. But that seems important." She said, nodding towards the paper. She leaned over, kissing him one last time before standing up to face him.

"I hope you find what you need Curtis."

"Yeah." He told her, looking away slightly. "You too."

OOO

She had to keep alert, after she shifted everyone back, and make sure she didn't accidently do it again. If she stayed aware, she could make sure she didn't influence anyone. Eventually she realized that it was just easier to stay around people she already liked and that liked her. It was more comfortable to be around them, for one, and because of that she didn't feel the push to change them.

"Is something wrong?" Her brother asked. He settled down bench beside her, looking at her with a bit of concern. She had been staring off into space, she realized, and turned to look at him with a bit of a smile.

"No." She shook her head. It really wasn't. She was figuring out how to deal with everything on her own. She didn't need to add something else to her brother's plate. "Just thinking." He looked at her for a second, as if trying to decide whether to believe that she was really alright, before nodding.

"Alisha and I were going to get some ice cream, would you want something?"

"Mint Chocolate chip with sprinkles." She answered. It wasn't her favorite, or at least it hadn't been, but at least it didn't have a texture or a flavor she associated with anybody. They stood up then and he gave her shoulder a bit of a squeeze.

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked. She paused a second before answering.

"Yeah." She told him honestly. "Yeah I did."

_AN2: _

_The name April comes from the name of the month which itself may have originally come from the latin word __aperire "to open"_

_Kelly mentioned on her twitter during the time between Episode 2 and 3 that she was excited to go shopping for a new top. _

_I'm not sure I got Isobel's voice right. I think she might sound a bit too old, but I decided that as Simon's sister she'd probably be pretty smart so it might be alright. _

_I hope that what happened between Curtis and Rebecca felt organic rather than rushed. I'd appreciate any feedback you might have._


End file.
